Star Trek : The frontier of heart
by SurOkiwi
Summary: Kirk retrouve une amie d'enfance, engagée elle aussi à StarFleet. Ravi, il l'oblige à rejoindre son équipage à bord de l'USS Enterprise. Malheureusement, des événements sombres commencent et ils vont devoir lutter tous ensemble contre les forces terroristes qui menacent leur chère organisation. Mais s'opposent-ils tous vraiment contre le terroriste ? (Attention spoiler STID)
1. Coming back directly from the past

**1 – Coming back directly from the past.**

James Kirk ajusta sa veste, lissant les poches et laissant apparente son insigne de capitaine. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et poussa finalement la porte du bar.

L'USS Enterprise venait de rentrer de mission et les membres de l'équipage avaient à disposition quelques jours de détente avant de reprendre leur mission. Le temps de décompresser un peu mais aussi de retrouver quelques collaborateurs à bord.

Le capitaine Kirk comptait bien profiter de ses jours de permanence pour s'amuser un peu et trouver une charmante compagnie. Il adorait son équipage et quelque chose semblable à de l'amitié s'était développé entre lui et son officier en second Spock mais il avait besoin de décompresser et il n'avait emmené que McCoy.

Il entraîna son compagnon de force vers le comptoir.

« Allez, Bones, détends-toi un peu, lança-t-il.

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de venir dans un lieu de débauche pour me détendre. Tu devrais dormir à cette heure, répliqua McCoy en grommelant.

-Un lieu de débauche ? Non mais tu t'entends ? T'as quel âge au juste ?

-Et toi ? Tu es capitaine maintenant, tu devrais te montrer responsable.

-Oh pitié ! Et puis bien entendu tu es venu en tant que médecin, hein? Ricana Jim.

-Laisse tomber. »

En riant, James saisit le bras de son ami et le tira vers le bar. Accoudés, les deux hommes commandèrent des boissons avant de jeter un regard alentour. Beaucoup d'étudiants et surtout d'étudiantes passaient leur soirée ici et l'ambiance était à la fête. Un karaoké avait été mis en place au fond de la salle et durant quelques temps, ils écoutèrent tous deux une jeune fille au physique plus qu'avantageux chanter de vieux tubes. Elle avait un public fidèle et passa plusieurs fois sur scène.

« Tu es venu ici pour ça, avoue, jeta d'un coup McCoy.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment Jim.

-Les filles. Tu portes ton insigne de capitaine... le tança Bones en riant.

-Pas du tout, je... protesta Kirk.

-Et pour quelle autre raison James Kirk viendrait-il dans un bar, je me le demande ? » le coupa une voix féminine.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps. Perchée sur un tabouret, une jeune femme les regardait, un sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche. Le visage de James s'éclaira brusquement et il se jeta sur elle.

« Elsie ! » Fit-il.

La jeune femme descendit de son siège et lui mit un coup de poing sur la joue. Sonné, Jim recula. Il eut un sourire de loup et lança son bras vers elle. Elle le contra et lui tordit le poignet en le mettant à terre. Puis elle se jucha sur son dos et n'en bougea plus.

Bones les regardait sans comprendre. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul.

« Je t'avais bien dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait je te battrais, jeta Elsie.

-Et tu tiens toujours parole, approuva Kirk.

-Bon, lève toi. Ce n'est pas une position décente pour le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise. » Finit par dire la jeune femme en se relevant.

Elle se dirigea vers McCoy en lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Elsie Whert, se présenta-t-elle.

-Leonard McCoy. » Répondit-il en serrant doucement la main fine de la jeune femme.

Il la garda juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle avait des yeux profonds, une peau très claire et une cascade de cheveux blond-roux qui coulait sur ses épaules. Bones se sentit étrange.

« Vous êtes le médecin du bord ? » Demanda Elsie.

Momentanément incapable de parler il se contenta de hocher la tête. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire qu'il trouva adorable avant de se gifler mentalement.

« C'est le meilleur de la galaxie, même s'il m'agace parfois, affirma James.

-Si vous l'agacez c'est qu'il vous aime bien. Il me détestait à l'école et ne cessait de m'embêter, et puis... raconta Elsie.

-On est devenu amis. » Acheva Kirk.

Il couvait d'un regard doux leur compagne et Bones ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il offrit néanmoins une boisson à l'amie de Kirk.

« Heu... Alcool ? Ou non ? Proposa-t-il.

-Une bière merci, approuva Elsie.

-Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Kirk.

-Je me distrais un peu... J'ai une attribution de diplôme demain, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Encore ? Grimaça Jim.

-Ouaip, Capitaine ! Non mais par quel miracle tu es devenu capitaine de l'Enterprise ? Ils sont tous séniles au Conseil ? Jeta Elsie.

-Sûrement puisqu'ils continuent de t'octroyer des distinctions... répliqua Jim.

-Oh oh, tu as la réplique facile à présent ! Et quel vocabulaire. C'est vous, Bones qui lui apprenez ce langage élevé ? Demanda la jeune femme en se penchant vers le docteur.

-Non. Plutôt le commandant en second, je suis bien plus souvent dans mon infirmerie qu'en contact avec James, répondit celui-ci.

-Oh, Spock, le vulcain parfaitement insensible, grimaça Elsie.

-Vous le connaissez, on dirait, ironisa Bones.

-Je l'ai eu en instructeur. Il est... commença Elsie.

-Spécial, la coupa Kirk.

-J'aurais plutôt dit têtu et légèrement étroit d'esprit. » Corrigea son amie.

Bones éclata de rire et elle s'empressa de l'imiter. James protesta haut et fort qu'à présent c'était son ami. La discussion dura toute la soirée, animée et vivante. McCoy semblait avoir envie de connaître tout sur Elsie qui ne se fit pas tant prier pour se découvrir un peu. Ils avaient ainsi appris que le lendemain, elle recevrait son diplôme de co-pilote de vaisseau qui s'ajoutait à une longue liste de qualifications. Ce qu'elle justifia en disant « C'est comme si je ne trouvais pas l'exacte activité que je souhaite faire. Pilote, c'est bien, spécialiste de programmation aussi, traductrice génial, mais je ne sais pas quelle position choisir. ». Ceci ne manquait pas d'impressionner le docteur qui l'avoua à son ami, en rentrant à la base.

« Cette fille est incroyable, lança-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai bien remarqué le regard luisant que tu lui adressais, docteur lubrique, répliqua Jim en riant.

-Pardon ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Moi, lubrique ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas ? S'offusqua Bones.

-Non merci. Dis-moi, je pensais à quelque chose. On a besoin de monde sur le vaisseau non ?

-Oh, et tu penses lui demander de proposer sa candidature ?

-Absolument. En fait, je pense que personne ne pourrait mieux correspondre, elle est qualifiée, affirma James.

-Sur-qualifiée oui. Et surdouée aussi. Comment fait-elle pour jongler avec tous ces cours ? Grommela Bones.

-Elle a eu de bonnes raisons de se plonger dans le travail de cette manière, fit Kirk en s'assombrissant.

-Ah oui ? Dit Leonard, curieux.

-Quelqu'un l'a faite souffrir. » Jeta le capitaine.

Le regard de son ami était on ne peut plus noir, remarqua Bones. Le docteur n'insista pas. Il ne comptait pas gérer un James T Kirk énervé ce soir. Il laissa donc le silence s'installer entre eux et n'osa reprendre la parole qu'une fois dans leurs quartiers pour dormir durant les quelques heures qu'il leur restait.

« Alors, tu penses proposer sa candidature ? Dit-il.

-Oui, dès demain, je montrerai ses états à Pike. Nous verrons bien. » Lança Kirk.

Il se mit au lit et, les yeux fixés au plafond, se remémora les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son amie.

« Elle est super. Pike ne pourra pas la refuser. » Lança-t-il d'une voix ensomeillée.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » Grommela la voix de Bones qui ronflait déjà.

Kirk sombra sur cette idée qu'il trouvait géniale.


	2. So Friendly

**Bonjour à tous, la suite de cette histoire paraîtra donc les mercredis, jour des enfants ;) ! **

**Je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible ! **

**Bon, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

**RAR : **

**SpockandNyota : **Merci c'est très encourageant ! Et donc voilà la suite de l'histoire d'Elsie et de tout l'équipage ! Je m'amuse et suis ravie de pouvoir te distraire ;) !

**WolfFinger :** Haha, tu verras bien pour le cœur de Bones mais j'adore aussi ce personnage ! Il est génial ! Je suis hyper contente de voir que ça plait ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !

**2- So friendly.**

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent alors que la matinée était bien avancée. James s'habilla à toute allure et courut presque vers le bâtiment du Conseil, ayant hâte de retrouver Pike.

Il croisa celui-ci par hasard, au détour d'un couloir. James vit le front de Christopher Pike s'éclaircir lorsqu'il le vit et le sourire qui illumina ses traits était sincère. Kirk sourit à son tour à son prédécesseur et lui serra la main avec un peu d'émotion.

« James Tiberius Kirk. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ? Notre capitaine de l'USS Enterprise se porte-t-il bien ? Demanda Pike.

-A merveille. Et vous ? Répondit James.

-Autant que faire se peut, rit Pike, énigmatique.

-Vous m'aviez l'air soucieux, pourtant, reprit Jim.

-Hmm, rien de bien intéressant pour le moment, affirma Pike. Alors, dites-moi plutôt pour quelle raison vous venez me voir!

-Eh bien, en fait, je voulais absolument convaincre un membre de l'administration qu'il me faut cette étudiante dans l'équipage de l'Enterprise et j'ai décidé de vous soudoyer vous, plaisanta Kirk en tendant à Pike la tablette sur laquelle apparaissait le profil d'Elsie.

-Hmm, Elsie Whert, étudiante de cycle supérieur, diplômée de... hé bien, cette jeune fille entasse les diplômes. Quatre grands domaines et deux spécialisations ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un tel état de qualifications ! Je comprend tout à fait que vous la vouliez sur l'Enterprise... s'exclama Pike en lisant les informations avec attention.

-Vous comprenez qu'il est temps pour elle d'exercer ses multiples talents, non ? Appuya Kirk.

-Et comment ! Je l'affecte directement, elle n'aura pas son mot à dire. Sauf si elle s'en doutait, lança Pike avec un coup d'œil malicieux vers Kirk.

-Oh non, pas du tout. En fait je...

-Ne vous justifiez pas, James. Elle est très jolie. On peut bien joindre l'utile et l'agréable parfois, je pense qu'en un certain sens c'est ce que Spock a fait avec Uhura non ? Sourit Pike.

-En fait, c'est une amie d'enfance, avoua Kirk.

-Oh, et bien, si vous lui faites confiance, il n'y a plus rien à en redire. Et voilà, fit Pike en envoyant l'affectation.

-Merci, capitaine Pike ! S'exclama James en serrant avec chaleur la main de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je vous en prie, James. Allez donc lui annoncer avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre ! » le congédia ce dernier en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

James s'en fut, le visage épanoui.

Pike le regarda partir avec nostalgie.

Elsie entendit son télé transmetteur vibrer. Elle le sortit discrètement de sa poche et jeta un œil sur l'écran. Un message officiel de StarFleet attendait. Elle pressa doucement son doigt dessus, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire qui nécessite une intervention du Conseil. Elle parcourut le texte des yeux puis le lut une nouvelle fois, incrédule.

Elle était affectée sur l'USS Enterprise. Elle avait une affectation officielle et c'était sur l'Enterprise.

Elle faillit hurler de joie mais elle se retint, sûre que la professeur ne serait pas réceptive à son enthousiasme. Elle fit donc glisser son écran à sa voisine qui lut elle aussi le message et lui jeta un regard brillant.

Les joues roses, Elsie rangea l'appareil et attendit la fin du cours avec impatience.

« Bon dieu, Elsie l'Enterprise ! Tu vas aller sur l'Enterprise ! C'est génial ! S'écria sa voisine, Alderya une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux hors de la classe.

-Et comment ! Je vais enfin pouvoir passer à la pratique ! Lança Elsie.

-Menteuse, ne me dis pas que tu étais lasse de la théorie, je ne te croirais pas! » Plaisanta son amie.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Le regard d'Elsie se porta au-dehors, par la fenêtre d'où elle apercevait le soleil radieux qui frappait les hangars où se tenaient les navettes. Une silhouette familière aux cheveux clairs apparut.  
Elsie s'élança dehors, ne touchant plus terre. Elle se tint devant Kirk qui lui adressa un sourire brillant.

« Je suis affectée sur l'Enterprise ! Jim, TON vaisseau ! Je suis... je suis... » commença-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Tu es ravie ? Éperdue de bonheur et de reconnaissance ? Tenta Kirk.

-Bon sang, c'est toi qui m'a chapeautée... souffla Elsie.

-Mais non, vu tes qualifications, tu aurais été une candidate parfaite de toute manière, la rassura l'homme blond.

-Tu as donné mon nom, tu as...

-J'ai voulu simplement t'avoir à bord. Tu es plus que qualifiée et j'ai besoin de personne de confiance, la coupa son ami.

-Tu es incroyable ! Je me suis faite pistonner sans rien demander ! Pour quoi je vais passer ?

-Tu mérites cette affectation, Elsie ! Et je ne t'ai pas pistonné du tout, protesta le capitaine de l'Enterprise.

-Oh, vraiment. Tu appelles ça comment ? Siffla Elsie.

-Un simple coup de main, répliqua Kirk.

-Je voulais faire …

-Les choses par toi-même, je sais. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta journée en te permettant d'intégrer mon équipe. » Jeta l'homme d'un ton acide.

Elsie se rendit compte qu'elle venait de blesser son ami.

« Je suis navrée Kirk. Je suis vraiment ravie de venir sur l'Enterprise. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon, s'excusa la jeune fille, mortifiée.

-Laisse tomber. On se voit ce soir pour dîner avec McCoy. On passe te prendre. Salut. » Dit Kirk assez froidement.

Il fit volte face et s'en alla. La raideur visible dans sa nuque attrista Elsie. Elle avait vraiment été injuste. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas simplement remercié ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours sur la défensive quand on l'aidait ? Fichue fierté ! Elle espéra se rattraper ce soir. En attendant, elle décida de retourner au dortoir pour travailler.

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement et à 19h, Elsie se trouvait dehors, habillée en civil, attendant avec appréhension l'arrivée de Kirk et Bones. Ils ne tardèrent pas. McCoy salua chaleureusement la jeune femme qui jeta un regard incertain à Jim. Ce dernier soupira et la prit sans prévenir dans ses bras la serrant contre son torse. Elsie se laissa aller un instant. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et elle sut que c'était fini.

Elle se dégagea vivement.

« N'en profite pas, jeta-t-elle.

-Je serais toi je ferais attention, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas ramené de filles, approuva Bones.

-Allez-y liguez-vous contre moi! » Grommela Kirk.

Ils partirent tous trois en riant et passèrent une soirée aussi agréable que la précédente, qui s'écoula doucement dans un pub. Ils parlèrent longuement, surtout McCoy et Elsie et James rit intérieurement de voir qu'ils ne lui prêtaient presque plus attention. Leur attitude confirma ce que le capitaine de l'Enterprise pensait : ses deux amis s'entendaient à merveille. Il pensa aux trois derniers jours de permission qu'ils leur restaient avant de repartir à bord du vaisseau et il réalisa que ça lui manquait en fait. Même penser à son commandant en second et ses oreilles de gobelins (comme disait Bones) le rendait nostalgique. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Elsie et il se mordit la lèvre. Il allait devoir faire attention à l'attitude de la jeune femme vis à vis du Vulcain. Leurs caractères étaient aussi compatibles que la vie humaine et l'atmosphère de Vénus. Si elle était une étudiante attentive et disciplinée, elle avait cependant un caractère de la même trempe que le sien et acceptait difficilement la discipline. Elle pouvait se montrer têtue comme une mule, campée sur ses positions et jugeait assez facilement les gens au premier regard. Il se dit qu'elle allait rendre le Vulcain dingue. Un gloussement de rire lui échappa.

Bones et Elsie se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, interrogateurs. Il agita sa main.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne deviens pas fou, je réfléchissais, dit-il.

-Oh et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Elsie, un coin de sa bouche relevé en un demi-sourire.

-A ton fichu caractère, fit Jim en se levant. Bon, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous mais je vais vous laisser en tête à tête. Vous êtes tellement mignons que ce serait dommage que je gâche tout. Elsie, dans trois jours sur la plateforme d'embarquement. Passez une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais tu désertes ! » S'exclama Elsie.

Elle rit en saluant de la main son ami qui sortit du pub et disparu dans la nuit puis se tourna vers McCoy. Ce dernier rougit fortement.

« Où en étions-nous, docteur ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Heu, j'allais vous parler des vaccins nécessaires au voyage spatial. » Répondit Bones.


	3. New life

**Et voilà chers lecteurs, ce nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**3- New life.**

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent rapidement. Elsie se paya le luxe de terminer une thèse avant de préparer ses affaires pour partir. Ceci l'obligea cependant à refuser une invitation du docteur McCoy. Elle regretta sur l'instant puis se dit qu'elle le verrait souvent puisqu'ils allaient travailler à bord du même vaisseau.

Le jour J, Elsie se leva très tôt, se prépara en toute hâte et arriva aux hangars dans les premières. Elle déposa ses bagages qui furent chargé à bord de la navette et s'avança vers un officier qui lui tournait le dos, tenant une liste d'affectations dans les mains.

Elle toussota poliment.

« Excusez-moi, quel transporteur est chargé de ravitailler l'USS Enterprise ? Demanda-t-elle

-NH616, quai 4. » Répondit d'un ton monocorde l'officier en se tournant vers elle.

Elsie déglutit. C'était Spock. Il posa son regard noir sur elle et elle put voir une fraction de seconde une lueur le traverser.

« Mlle Whert, dit-il, je ne pensais pas vous retrouver à bord de ce vaisseau,

-En effet, vous l'auriez su, vous vous seriez arrangé pour m'évincer, sourit la jeune femme.

-Vos qualifications sont impressionnantes mais votre entêtement dans l'erreur et votre impulsivité risquent de poser un problème important de coordination dans l'équipage du vaisseau, jeta Spock, le visage neutre.

-Je vous remercie pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, Commandant _en second,_ lança Elsie en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

-Vous ironisez dans le but de m'offenser, enseigne Whert ? Demanda le Vulcain.

-Absolument pas, je ne … commença la jeune femme en fronçant le nez.

-Elsie ! Ravi de te voir, va donc t'asseoir dans la navette, s'il te plaît. » La coupa Kirk, fraîchement arrivé.

Elle ravala sa réplique, se contenta de défier un instant Spock du regard et de s'en aller. Le premier officier jeta un regard perplexe à son capitaine.

« Pour quelle raison l'avez-vous interrompue ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'était évident. Elle allait vous provoquer et, selon toute logique vous auriez posé un veto sur sa présence à bord, fit Jim.

-Je ne peux pas m'opposer d'une quelconque façon à une décision prise par le capitaine, vous le savez, déclara Spock.

-Je le sais. Mais parfois, vous êtes très convaincant, mon cher. Bon, allons dans notre navette ! J'ai hâte de rejoindre l'Enterprise ! » lui lança fougueusement Kirk en se dirigeant vers le petit engin.

Il monta à bord, suivit par le Vulcain, inexpressif comme à son habitude. McCoy les rejoignit rapidement, suivi par Uhura qui se laissa tomber sur le siège libre à côté de Spock.  
La navette finit par décoller et se propulsa dans l'atmosphère. Sur son siège, au fond de l'appareil, Elsie se sentit grisée. Une dose d'adrénaline monta dans son système et elle se retient de crier sa joie. Le jeune homme en uniforme à côté d'elle lui sourit.

« C'est toujourrrs imprressionnant la prremièrre fois, dit-il d'un ton rassurant où perçait un fort accent russe.

-Oh, ça va, je suis juste très -heu- heureuse de monter à bord de l'Enterprise ! C'est ma première affectation. Enseigne Whert, enchantée, lui répondit Elsie en tendant sa main.

-Enseigne Chekov. » Se présenta le jeune homme.

Ils discutèrent tandis que le vaisseau traversait l'atmosphère avant d'atteindre la plateforme sur laquelle se trouvait l'Enterprise et d'autres navires qui n'attendaient que de partir. Dès que la navette se fut posée, Elsie se leva promptement de son siège et se faufila hors de la boîte de conserve qui les avait amenés jusqu'à l'Enterprise pour voir enfin l'intérieur de ce dernier. Elle avait pu apprécier sa taille et son aspect extérieur par le hublot.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Immense et lumineux, le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle l'impressionnait. Elle parcourait des yeux les moindres détails de sa nouvelle demeure lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Alors ? Demanda la voix de Kirk à son oreille.

-C'est superbe, Jim, répondit-elle, omettant le protocole.

-Allez, suis-moi !

-Capitaine, je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de conduire une enseigne à son poste, sourit Elsie en repoussant doucement l'homme.

-Et si celui-ci se trouvait sur la passerelle ? »Lança Kirk avec un sourire.

Elsie écarquilla les yeux outrageusement.

« Sur la passerelle ? Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, tu vas assister Uhura. » ordonna Jim.

Il guida son amie à travers son vaisseau et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'ascenseur qui menait à la passerelle. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton. L'engin s'éleva. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, Elsie put voir le poste de commandement de l'Enterprise. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. La pièce immense et blanche s'ouvrait sur une paroi vitrée qui laissait voir l'étendue infinie de l'espace. Le design épuré des chaises et les nombreux écrans assuraient une ergonomie de travail maximum et une sensation de bien être immédiat qui la ravissait.

Jim scrutait avec amusement le visage de sa protégée qui passa de la surprise à l'admiration totale. Il tendit le doigt en désignant un siège.

« Ton poste est ici. Repos. » Ordonna-t-il.

Les autres membres de l'équipage reprirent leurs activités. Elsie se dirigea vers sa place, fixant les moniteurs et assimilant leur fonctionnement. Jim fit demi-tour. Il avait une vérification à faire auprès de Scotty.

Elsie tapota quelques touches et en quelques secondes avait fait le tour des systèmes de détection du vaisseau. Elle retint également le dispositif information représentant le bouclier et s'assit pour prendre quelques notes. Elle ne vit pas une femme s'approcher d'elle.

« Salut. » Lança une voix douce.

Elsie releva la tête et croisa le regard brun d'Uhura.

« Bonjour Nyota ! Fit-elle.

-Enseigne Uhura ou Uhura tout court, je préfère, grimaça celle-ci.

-Excuse-moi.

-Aucun problème. Tu vas travailler ici ? Demanda la femme métisse.

-Absolument, je suis ravie de collaborer avec toi ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

-On va voir si tu es à la hauteur des rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, Génie, la tança Uhura en prenant place sur le siège à sa gauche.

-Tu leur prêtes attention ? Je devrais peut-être faire de même, miss Spock ? Ironisa Elsie.

-Ferme-la. » Siffla Nyota.

Elsie se mit à rire, très vite imitée par sa voisine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient en réalité plutôt bien même si elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup fréquentées durant leurs études.

Elles se replongèrent toutes deux dans leurs écrans et Elsie ne remarqua ni l'entrée de Spock -qui se glissa presque immédiatement aux côtés d'Uhura- ni celle du Capitaine.

Seul un coup de coude de Nyota la fit se lever. Le Premier officier lui jeta un regard désapprobateur auquel elle ne répondit pas.

James leur permit de s'asseoir et débuta l'enchaînement d'ordres solennels qui enclenchaient le décollage.

Elsie sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'effet de l'excitation et elle sentit les vibrations sous ses pieds s'accentuer. Puis, James lança un « Cap sur Nibiru » et le vaisseau prit sa vitesse de distorsion.

Ravie, Elsie tenta un moment de suivre le paysage – si on pouvait appeler ainsi le décor noir qui les entourait – par la vitre mais abandonna bien vite l'idée. Être malade lors de sa première affectation n'était pas dans ses plans même si elle n'aurait pas détester revoir McCoy à l'infirmerie.

Elle se détourna donc et reprit attentivement son observation d'écrans, prenant quelques notes. Elle se dit intérieurement qu'elle avait bien fait d'attendre avant d'envisager un voyage dans l'espace. Être à bord du vaisseau que commandait son meilleur ami était plus qu'une chance. C'était un honneur.

**Chapitre un peu court, non ? ****Il vous plaît ?  
**

**A mercredi prochain :) **

**A moins que... Qui veut un petit bonus ? **


	4. Not logical, Captain

**Et voilà le petit bonus, un chapitre en plus parce que je suis en avance et que je peux me le permettre ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**RAR : **

**Wolfinger : **Ahah mais tu es unique ;) ! Oui, donc voilà pour me faire pardonner la brièveté du précédent ! Toutes les réponses viendront bientôt ne t'inquiète pas... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci ! (et non, je ne trouve pas que Uhura soit une cruche donc autant qu'elle ait un peu de mordant !)

**4- Not logical, Captain.**

Elsie consulta un instant l'horloge qui lui apprit que cela faisait presque 20 heures qu'elle était debout. Une lassitude la submergea et elle fit apparaître un écran qui lui apprit qu'ils atteindraient Nibiru dans quelques heures.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils naviguaient, réglant quelques conflits sur certaines planètes et offrant leur secours à d'autres. Leur mission était d'aller sur Nibiru afin d'empêcher le volcan qui allait entrer en éruption d'éradiquer le peuple qui habitait à ses pieds. C'était une civilisation primaire, avec tout l'intérêt que cela comportait pour Star Fleet, comme suivre attentivement leur évolution par exemple.

Elle avait hâte de voir cette opération menée (avec brio, forcément, Kirk semblait si sûr de lui.) Mais elle désirait surtout dormir quelques heures.

Elle se leva donc et demanda la permission de quitter son poste. Jim lui accorda en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » Lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Elle lui lança un sourire et franchit les portes de l'appareil qui descendit aussitôt qu'elle eut appuyé sur le bouton.

Elle parcourut quelques couloirs vides et entra dans son dortoir en se laissant tomber sur sa couche. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

Elle fut tirée du sommeil par une piqûre aigüe au bras. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux en hurlant et se leva si vite qu'elle heurta une étagère. A demi assommée, elle retomba sur son matelas, les yeux larmoyants.

Une main fraîche dégagea sa main qui cachait son front et elle sentit une onde traverser son crâne. La douleur avait disparu.

Ses paupières battirent quelques instants puis ses iris se posèrent sur l'homme qui la regardait, une expression navrée sur le visage.

« LEONARD MCCOY ! Vous êtes cinglé ? Vociféra-t-elle.

-Je suis absolument désolé, Elsie, je ne voulais pas …. commença le docteur, mal à l'aise.

-C'est enseigne Whert, pour vous. Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans le dortoir pour filles ? L'interrompit-elle, toujours furieuse.

-Je suis entré avec mon pass, j'avais besoin de vous faire un prélèvement sanguin, expliqua Bones.

-Et il vous a semblé inutile d'attendre mon réveil ? Espèce de brute ! Gronda Elsie.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça vous réveillerait, un peu de sang, une toute petite piqûre et...

-Vous êtes gravement atteint, en fait. Je veux un rendez vous officiel pour cette prise de sang. Et donnez moi une bonne raison de vous pardonner. » S'exclama la jeune femme en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton ouvrant la porte.

Bones la suivit dans le couloir, tandis qu'elle regagnait l'ascenseur pour remonter sur la passerelle.

Il passa discrètement un appareil médical dans son dos.

« Votre pression sanguine est importante, remarqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, répliqua Elsie d'un ton sec.

-Un rendez vous ? » Hasarda Bones.

Elsie stoppa dans le couloir, arrêtant sa fuite rapide. Elle se tourna et considéra l'homme un instant. Ses regrets semblaient sincères et son regard désespéré démentait sa voix assurée.

« Hmm, pour une prise de sang ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Pour un dîner, plutôt, enchaîna aussitôt McCoy.

-Nous verrons. » Lança Elsie en reprenant sa marche.

Elle voulait le faire attendre pour se venger de cette tentative de vol de sang sur sa personne. Parfaitement outrée, elle appela l'ascenseur.

« Enseigne Whert ?

-Quoi ? Lança-t-elle.

-Je vous envoie la demande officielle du médecin de bord, en ce qui concerne la prise de sang. » Lui indiqua Bones, timidement.

Elle grommela pour toute réponse, s'engouffrant à grande vitesse dans le sas. L'appareil monta et Elsie atteignit la passerelle, de fort mauvaise humeur.

Jim remarqua immédiatement le regard noir de son amie et délaissa un instant son siège.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mouais. Bones m'a réveillée. » Répondit Elsie.

Puis elle lui narra l'histoire.

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée en songeant que son ami était un véritable maladroit en ce qui concernait les femmes. Il s'amusa des mesures de « vengeance » que son amie avait choisie.

Le Capitaine était heureux d'avoir son vaisseau, son équipage et Elsie, dont la colère avait fortement chuté, sentit ce sentiment de félicité émaner son ami.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'océan de Nibiru, le vaisseau parfaitement invisible depuis le continent et attendaient, stressés le signal de James.

Elsie consultait les écrans et tapaient frénétiquement des données afin de localiser son capitaine et Bones, qui s'étaient rendus sur le sol de la planète.

Le plan était simple : ils devaient distraire le peuple et l'éloigner du volcan tandis que Spock déposerait une bombe qui gèlerait instantanément la lave et sauverait ainsi la civilisation de l'anéantissement à laquelle elle était promise pour le moment.

Spock se préparait, aidé d'Uhura, ailleurs dans le vaisseau. Mais sur la passerelle, ils écoutaient tous avec attention leur capitaine leur faire un rapport.

La communication fut coupée.

Elsie tressaillit et instantanément toucha un bouton. L'écran devant ses yeux changea, lui montrant deux silhouettes qui couraient, poursuivies par une flopée d'autres silhouettes. Un peu inquiète, elle se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipage qui restaient tous stoïques. Elle prit donc la direction du télétransporteur, fixant sur un écran mobile l'évolution de la situation. Elle atteignit la salle et entra brusquement.

« Commandant Spock, ils sont poursuivis et approchent dangereusement du rivage, rapporta la jeune femme.

-Bien, je suis prêt, de toute façon, Mr Scott, soyez attentif. » Lança Spock.

Scotty entra quelques données de dernière minute et se tint prêt, la main au-dessus du bouton de transport.

Elsie vit les deux silhouettes sauter dans le vide.

« Ils y sont ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Spock fit un geste à Scotty qui actionna la machine. En quelques secondes, le commandant en second disparu de la pièce. Elsie se précipita dehors et gagna le sas où se trouvait Jim et Bones, fraîchement sortis de l'eau. Elle entra et toisa les deux hommes qui se disputaient mollement.

« Tuer notre transport ! Non mais franchement, Jim ! Grognait Bones.

-Il m'a menacé ! Répliqua le capitaine.

-N'empêche, nous avons dû sauter de ces foutues falaises et...

-Elsie, tout va bien ? L'interrompit Kirk en apercevant son amie sur le seuil.

-Tout se déroule parfaitement pour le moment, le commandant Spock a été téléporté sans accroc, fit Elsie.

-Tout se déroule parfaitement ? Je ne dirais pas ça, je viens de sauter d'une falaise, droit sur des rochers et... commença Bones.

-Tu es toujours en vie. Alors, oui, tout va bien pour le moment, le coupa Elsie en sortant à la suite de Kirk.

-Mais vous allez cesser de courir ? » S'exclama McCoy en leur emboîtant le pas.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois à la passerelle. Sur la paroi vitrée, servant à présent d'écran, on voyait Spock déposant la bombe et l'activant.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Jim à son second.

-Oui, capitaine, j'enclenche le minuteur. » Reporta Spock.

Une fois ceci fait, il demanda à être ramené à bord et Jim transmit les ordres.

C'est là que les soucis commencèrent.

La voix de Scotty retentit, des accents de panique entrecoupant son discours.

« Capitaine, les rayonnements magnétiques du volcan sont trop forts, je ne peux pas le ramener ! » Dit-il.

Elsie vit du coin de l'oeil le visage d'Uhura se défaire.

Jim serra les mâchoires.

« Spock, on va sortir de l'eau et se rapprocher pour vous sortir, c'est la seule solution, dit-il.

-Non, capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas, ils ne doivent pas nous voir, vous ne pouvez pas violer la Règle numéro une. Je reste ici, j'accepte mon destin. » Fit la voix du vulcain.

Il coupa la communication. Elsie vit les yeux d'Uhura s'emplir de larmes et de fureur. Jim frappa du poing sur sa chaise.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse cette tête de mule mourir. Sulu, faites moi sortir ce vaisseau de l'océan immédiatement !

-Jim, ils vont nous voir, protesta Bones.

-Je m'en fiche ! Sulu, en route ! Gronda Kirk.

-Bien commandant ! »

Le vaisseau se remit en route et émergea des flots, sous le regard ahuris des autochtones. Il se dirigea vers le volcan dont le cratère soufflait une fumée épaisse. A l'intérieur, Spock attendait ses derniers instants mais au moment même ou la bombe explosait, il se retrouva dans le sas du télétransporteur de l'Enterprise.

Etonné, il cligna des yeux et considéra Kirk qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Capitaine, vous...

-De rien. Et peu importe les ordres. Je ne vous aurais pas pardonné de mourir. » Jeta Kirk, soulagé de voir son second sain et sauf.

Le vulcain cligna des yeux, croisa le regard furieux d'Uhura qui, rassurée de son état sortit immédiatement de la pièce.

« Ce que vous avez fait, Capitaine, n'est pas logique... » Lança-t-il.

A ces mots, c'en fut trop pour Kirk et il explosa de rire. Il venait de sauver la vie de son commandeur Vulcain et celui-ci lui indiquait que sa démarche était illogique.

Elsie, elle-même esquissa un large sourire, amusée par l'attitude de Spock. Elle venait de vivre sa première expérience de stress extrême et avait apprécié cette urgence. La vie en vaisseau était définitivement faite pour elle.

**See you next week ! **


	5. You let me in the dark

**Voici le chapitre suivant des aventures d'Elsie à bord de l'Enterprise ;) ! Je poste encore une fois deux chapitres mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en remettre un la semaine prochaine (oui, oui, les vacances loin de la technologie c'est handicapant ! )... Donc régalez vous et on se retrouve très vite ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**5 – You let me in the dark...**

Ils rentrèrent sur Terre peu après. Dans la navette, Bones avait réussi à prendre le siège à côté de Elsie qui gardait toujours un peu de distance. Mais le docteur, qui avait blêmi depuis le décollage de la navette, plaisantait de moins en moins et avec une voix de plus en plus faible. Cela amusa Elsie qui finit par lui pardonner l'aventure de la prise de sang. Elle s'occupa de Bones en lui parlant durant tout le vol. Le docteur finit par se détendre.

Il riait lorsque la navette se posa dans le hangar. Kirk se tourna un instant et cela lui fit plaisir lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis très proches.

Ils débarquèrent et se séparèrent pour le soir. Uhura partit seule d'une démarche raide, sa queue de cheval s'agitant furieusement derrière elle, Sulu et Chekov partirent ensemble et Scotty se fondit dans la foule, se chamaillant une énième fois avec son ami Keenser. McCoy, Kirk et Elsie s'arrêtèrent tous les trois devant la porte du hangar, Elsie clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil d'été.

« Que fait-on ? Une bière avant de se poser dans nos dortoirs ? Proposa Kirk.

-Pourquoi pas ? » Fit Bones.

Elsie ouvrit la bouche, enthousiaste mais Spock se glissa parmi eux. Au même instant, Elsie entendit sa tablette émettre un bip strident. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran et lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'apprêtait à aller boire un coup, vous voulez venir avec nous ? Suggéra Jim.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit...

-Logique ? Ricana Bones.

-...une bonne idée, acheva Spock en ignorant la grossière interruption du médecin.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais ça m'aurait fait plaisir. » Lui lança Kirk.

Spock le regarda sans comprendre. McCoy soupira.

« Bon, nous y allons, Bones ? Elsie ? Reprit Jim.

-Partant ! Dit Bones en se tournant vers Elsie, plein d'espoir.

-Heu, non, non, je dois voir une amie et récupérer un travail, je suis désolée... s'excusa la jeune fille en tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

-Oh, allez, tu iras après, viens avec nous, insista James.

-Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas, désolée. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.» Conclut la jeune femme en partant.

James et Bones la regardèrent partir, intrigués. Spock finit par partir également et les deux hommes s'en allèrent boire une bière tous les deux.

Elsie entra en coup de vent dans son dortoir et posa son sac. Sa colocataire la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Elsie tu es rentrée ! C'est super ! S'exclama Alderya en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Heu, oui mais je suis pressée, j'ai quelque chose à faire... lui dit son amie.

-Mais tu veux pas me raconter un peu comment c'était ? Insista l'orionne en souriant.

-Je te promets de tout te raconter dès mon retour mais je dois absolument filer, s'excusa Elsie.

-Pas de soucis, mais je ne lâcherais pas ! A tout à l'heure ! » la salua son amie.

Reconnaissante, Elsie sortit de la pièce. Elle sortit du campus au plus vite et rejoignit une plateforme de transport en commun qui la conduisit en centre ville. Là, elle monta plusieurs escaliers et se retrouva sur une esplanade. Il y avait un peu de monde mais plutôt pressé et personne ne faisait attention à la jeune femme qui attendait, seule, devant un banc métallique. Elsie scrutait la foule avec attention. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné rendez vous pour rien. Après ces mois d'absences, de silence cruel, il devait être là. Encore trois minutes. Elle soupira, son attention retombant un instant.

C'est exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il se mêla aux passants, relevant le col de son long manteau.

Elsie fit un pas en avant. Il la frôla, croisa rapidement son regard et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. La jeune femme réalisa trop tard. Elle vit la silhouette disparaître au loin, drapée dans le tissu sombre.

Déçue et en colère, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'avait faite venir. Puis sa main se glissa dans la poche de sa veste et elle sentit un objet rond et métallique qui n'y était pas avant. Elle sortit un anneau en métal sombre. Il était gravé de symboles. Avec tristesse elle le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche et décida de rentrer pour rejoindre Alderya qui l'attendait avec impatience.

A quelques mètres de là, il la regarda partir, les épaules basses. Elle n'avait pas changé, juste ses cheveux, un peu plus longs. Il savait qu'elle venait de revenir de sa première mission stellaire. Il était quelque part heureux pour elle mais avait tant d'autre chose en tête, d'autre projet à réaliser et elle ne pouvait faire partie de tout ceci.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champs de vision, il fit demi-tour et regagna l'artère principale.

Au bar où elle avait fini par rejoindre Kirk et Bones, Elsie sirotait sa bière vaguement, perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard vague cachait de nombreuses interrogations et elle sursauta lorsque Alderya posa une main sur son bras, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« ça va ? Demanda l'Orionne.

-Heu oui, pardon, sourit Elsie.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air préoccupé, remarqua son amie.

-Je t'assure que ça va, je suis juste fatiguée, je pense, la rassura Elsie.

-Est-ce que ma chère petite Elsie relèverait un défi pour me faire plaisir ? S'exclama Kirk en apparaissant aux côtés des jeunes femmes.

-Lequel ? S'enquit la blonde.

-Un bras de fer, Bones est persuadé que tu ne m'as pas battu la dernière fois mais que je t'ai laissé gagner, alors voilà. Un bras de fer pour prouver et ensuite, tu lui montres que tu ne triches pas, d'accord ? Demanda Jim, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as bu. C'est déjà gagné d'avance. » Soupira Elsie en posant sa bière.

Kirk émit un rire tonitruant et s'installa confortablement à une table. Il tendit sa main à Elsie qui la saisit. Un groupe de curieux observa les deux compagnons. Kirk serra sa prise et Elsie l'imita.

Alderya lança le top départ.

Aussitôt, Kirk fit pression sur la main de la jeune femme qui résista. Le Capitaine de l'Enterprise poussa à fond sur le bras de son adversaire qui ne broncha pas. Il ne réussit pas à la faire bouger, leurs deux mains tremblaient légèrement mais ne tendaient ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Le visage empourpré par l'effort, James poussa encore une fois mais il se sentit faillir. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Elsie qui donna une impulsion à sa propre main. Celle de Kirk se retrouva sur la table sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Ebahi, Bones, regarda Elsie sans comprendre.

« Docteur vous voulez essayer ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire doux.

McCoy prit la place de Kirk et engagea aussi la partie. Il ne revint pas de la force que la jeune femme était capable de déployer. Il poussa lui aussi de toute ses forces, y mit tout son poids mais dès le moindre signe de défaillance, Elsie abattit sa main sans douceur sur le plateau de la table. Il réalisa qu'un premier vrai contact physique entre eux venait de se produire et il frissonna. En levant la tête, il aperçut un éclair dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Se disait-elle la même chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se leva donc, admiratif et offrit une autre bière à son adversaire.

Elsie prit la boisson avec gratitude et reprit son air rêveur, assise au comptoir, absente. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réalisa que Kirk draguait outrageusement une jeune femme, que sa colocataire était partie et que Bones était assis à côté d'elle, dans le silence le plus total.

« Je suis navrée, dit-elle.

-Pardon ? Fit McCoy.

-Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir, constata la jeune femme.

-Hum, en effet, ça ressemble à une conversation avec Keenser, plaisanta le docteur.

-Le physique alien en moins ? S'enquit Elsie.

-Le physique alien en moins. » Affirma Bones.

Ils se mirent à rire.

McCoy vit Kirk s'éclipser avec deux filles et soupira.

« Encore un de moins, je crois que nous sommes seuls, fit-il remarquer à la jeune femme.

-En effet, une idée pour ce soir ? Des plans particuliers ? L'interrogea Elsie.

-Pas vraiment. Dormir. Et pendant deux ou trois jours sûrement, ironisa Bones.

-C'est assez ennuyeux, non ? Dormir... J'en ai besoin mais pas de beaucoup d'heures au final, je ne gâche pas trop de temps au lit, sourit la blonde.

-On peut ne pas gâcher son temps, quand on est au lit, il y a d'autres choses à faire. » Lança Bones spontanément.

Il se mit mentalement une claque .

« Je ne voulais pas dire... enfin, je ne sous-entendais pas que... tenta-t-il de se rattraper maladroitement.

-J'ai compris, tu parlais de lire, réviser ses cours, manger, téléphoner à des amis, ce genre de choses n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua Elsie.

Bones ne répondit pas, furieux contre lui-même.

« Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots, tu dois bien jouer au docteur de temps en temps, non ? » Jeta la jeune femme avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

McCoy faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa gorgée de travers. La bière remonta dans son nez, l'obligeant à faire une grimace. Elsie éclata de rire tandis qu'il grommelait des jurons. Elle prit sa serviette et essuya la goutte ambrée qui perlait sur le menton de l'homme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme rougit et descendit du tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée. Bones ne put s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette de sa compagne de bar qui s'éloignait vers la porte. A mi chemin elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Absolument pas, déclara Bones.

-Tant mieux, je crois que nous avons un rendez vous, docteur, lança Elsie en plissant les yeux.

-J'arrive. » Fit McCoy en la rejoignant.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bar.

Elsie prit une grande inspiration d'air frais et se rendit compte qu'elle planait un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Bones lui-même se sentait bien, un peu lointain mais profitait au maximum de la présence pour lui seul de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« Que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il.

-On va manger. J'ai faim !

-A cette heure ? S'étonna Bones.

-Et pourquoi pas, docteur McCoy ? » lui lança la femme.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à marcher dans la rue. Il lui emboîta le pas, lui prenant le bras délicatement pour l'aider à marcher et la guider dans les rues sombres de Londres.

Comme un couple, songea-t-il un instant. Il sourit aux étoiles tandis qu'Elsie chantonnait un air. La soirée n'était pas finie et promettait tant de choses encore...


	6. Magical ring and disgrace

**6 – Magical ring and disgrace. **

Le lendemain matin, Elsie s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Une odeur de café tout chaud lui chatouilla le nez et elle ouvrit plus franchement les paupières, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de mécontentement.

Une forme verte se profila devant elle et la jeune femme reconnut sa colocataire.

« Alderya, je souffre ! Grogna Elsie.

-'Fallait pas boire autant, ma petite ! Lève toi, il y a du café ! J'espère que tu as quelque chose à me raconter parce que moi, c'est un vrai rapport que j'ai en tête ! Lança l'Orionne, enthousiaste.

-Pitié ! Je n'ai rien à te raconter ! Tu es partie avec un mec toi ! Protesta Elsie.

-Oh, arrête ! Je parie que le docteur est resté avec toi toute la nuit ! » Sourit Alderya.

Bones. Elsie se souvint de quelques bribes de la soirée. Il était effectivement resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Elle se rappela brièvement avoir mangé. Puis dansé un peu. Et enfin être revenue ici. Elle réfléchit, ce qui accentua sa migraine. S'était-il passé quelque chose digne d'être narré à sa colocataire curieuse ? Soudain, elle revit clairement le visage très proche de McCoy et se remémora un chaste baiser.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Apparemment, tu as des choses à me dire ! S'écria triomphalement l'Orionne.

-Juste un baiser, rien de plus, grommela Elsie.

-Oh, mais vous êtes lents ! Ce serait tellement bien pour toi d'avoir une nouvelle relation, après tout ce qui s'est passé avant, avec ce type là, ça te ferait du bien. En plus, il a l'air complètement sous le charme, le petit doc ! Affirma son amie.

-Mouais, bon. Raconte-moi ta soirée ! » répliqua mollement la blonde, préférant changer de sujet.

L'évocation de sa précédente relation amoureuse lui avait rappelé sa rencontre d'hier et la bague présente dans sa veste. Elle tâtonna sans cesser d'écouter sa colocataire lui expliquer les moindres détails de sa nuit et trouva l'anneau dans sa poche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dessus, sourit et le passa à son doigt. Il était un peu lâche. Dommage. Elle s'apprêta à l'enlever mais réalisa que c'était impossible. Il lui enserrait le doigt. L'anneau avait changé de taille !

« Aldérya, j'ai un problème ! » Lança alors Elsie.

A quelques kilomètres de là, au quartier général de Starfleet, Kirk passait un sale quart d'heure. Il venait de sortir du bureau de Pike et son désespoir était total. A cela s'ajoutait une bonne dose de colère envers Spock à qui il regrettait presque d'avoir sauvé la vie.

Si le Vulcain était mort, il aurait encore le commandement de son vaisseau.

Il se blama immédiatement pour cette pensée. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser un membre de son équipage mourir sans agir, fut-ce cet énervant spécimen.

Spock était un ami pour lui, bien qu'apparemment le Vulcain ignora tout de l'amitié, la confiance et la loyauté. A part le respect des règles, bien entendu.

Jim considéra la tablette posée sur le piédestal, à disposition du public. Il s'en approcha, hésitant. Puis céda. Il entra une adresse, tapa son message et l'envoya en espérant qu'elle le recevrait et viendrait. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il pria intérieurement pour que Elsie ne soit pas engagée ailleurs.

Au dortoir, Elsie entendit sa tablette émettre un bip sonore et elle abandonna son combat perdu d'avance contre le cercle de métal qui lui enserrait le doigt. Elle attrapa l'écran fin et consulta le message qui provenait d'une adresse publique.

**Besoin de te parler. RdV au bar. Jim**

Oups ! Un appel au secours. La jeune femme s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la chambre en saluant sa colocataire.

Elle arriva au bar dix minutes exactement après avoir consulté le message. Jim était seul au comptoir, la tête baissée sur sa bière. Elsie se glissa à ses côté et commanda un thé.

« Pas de bière ? S'étonna Jim.

-Non, merci, j'ai eu ma dose, hier soir, sourit la jeune femme.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ça s'est terminé avec Bones ? Demanda Kirk, sournoisement.

-Arrêtez avec ça, il ne s'est rien passé ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-Rien du tout ? Insista Kirk, un sourire en coin.

-Rien du tout. » Trancha Elsie.

Un silence s'installa puis un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la femme.

« Juste un baiser, fit-elle.

-Je le savais ! Lança James triomphalement.

-Bon et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as faite venir ? Grommela Elsie.

-Tu changes de sujet ? Hmm... J'ai des problèmes, Elsie, fit Jim.

-De quel genre ? S'enquit son amie.

-Je n'ai pas rapporté que les autochtones de Nibiru nous ont vu, mais Spock si ! Expliqua James.

-Je...Il a vraiment fait ça ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé ? Dit Elsie.

-Elsie, je ne voulais pas avoir des problèmes !

-Mais en voulant les éviter, tu en as récolté de pires ! Enfin je suppose, tu ne m'as pas donné les détails...

-Il m'a retiré le commandement de l'Enterprise. Ah et je vais devoir retourner à l'Académie, jeta Kirk.

-QUOI ? Mais je ne... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Qui ?

-Pike. » Dit simplement James.

Elsie ne put rien ajouter. Elle imaginait bien la blessure dans l'orgueil de Kirk que pouvait représenter la punition et surtout le fait que ce soit son mentor qui lui ait infligé. La jeune femme ne dit rien mais passa son bras autours du cou de l'homme, posant son front contre la tempe de Kirk. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, Jimmy. Mais ta situation ne pourra qu'évoluer dans le bon sens. Et pis tu es le meilleur, ils vont vite s'en rendre compte ! » Murmura la jeune femme dans l'oreille de Kirk.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex-Capitaine. Elsie déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et releva la tête. Kirk lui lança un regard étonné.

« Je suis en train de ruiner ta réputation de célibataire endurci, macho et coureur de jupons, plaisanta son amie.

-Tu parles, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Tiens, je te parie que la brunette là-bas craque en... commença Jim.

-Oulà, je te laisse, quelqu'un vient pour te voir. » Sourit Elsie.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser de son tabouret sous les protestations de son ami. Elle traversa le bar en saluant l'Officier qui se dirigeait droit sur Kirk.

L'homme s'assit à côté de Jim qui émit un grondement désapprobateur.

« Nous devons parler, Jim. » Lança Pike, ignorant délibérément l'expression peut engageante de son jeune protégé en disgrâce.

Elsie, dans la rue, réfléchissait à la situation de Kirk. Elle ne trouvait pas correcte l'attitude de Spock mais en même temps, elle se rappela qu'il était Vulcain et que l'honnêteté et le respect scrupuleux des règles. Elle marchait sans but et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller se promener en ville, profiter de sa présence sur Terre pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Elle prit une rue qui menait vers le centre ville et déambula sans but. Ses pensées errèrent sur des souvenirs de son enfance puis passèrent à l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt, à celui qui l'avait glissé dans sa poche et les quelques mois de bonheur qu'il lui avait offert.

Elle soupira et son regard tomba sur son insigne. Elle sourit. Au moins, elle avait atteint son but : être à Star Fleet.

D'ailleurs, son biper se mit à retentir avec autorité. Elle le consulta, jura et s'élança.

Star Fleet la réclamait.


	7. Sequences

**Me voilà de retour après deux semaines de camping sauvage, sans internet ! Je poste donc mes excuses (pour vous avoir fait attendre!) ainsi que la suite de ma fiction, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Et puisque j'ai été si longue, je poste non pas 2 mais 3 chapitres ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**7 – Sequences. **

Elsie se glissa à travers la foule d'hommes et femmes en uniforme. L'immense hall des quartiers généraux de StarFleet étaient bondés. Elle avisa Sulu et le rejoignit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une explosion. Des archives à Londres. Ils sont en train de déterminer les raisons. Ce sont des archives qui ont explosées, apparemment. » Lui rapporta le pilote.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, prête à formuler une pensée. Mais à cet instant, elle aperçut Kirk qui passait non loin et se précipita pour le rejoindre.

« James, lança-t-elle.

-Elsie, je n'ai pas le temps, j'accompagne Pike en tant que Premier Officier, jeta Kirk sans ralentir son allure.

-Tu as entendu ? Ce sont des archives qui ont...

-Explosées, je sais. La réunion va concerner cette affaire, je te tiens au courant, l'interrompit Jim en montant dans l'ascenseur.

-Jim, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'on fasse exploser des archives ? » S'exclama Elsie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avant que son ami ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Furieuse, la jeune femme regagna le Hall. Elle marchait vers la sortie, décidée à rentrer chez elle et à suivre les informations comme tous les autres civils sur sa télévision. Sa démarche rageuse lui valut de percuter un homme qui entrait. Le choc fit retomber sa colère d'un coup.

« Pardon, je suis navrée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Aucun problème, regardez tout de même où vous allez. » Marmonna l'homme.

Elle reconnut sa voix du premier coup.

« Bones, salut, fit-elle.

-Elsie ! Je n'avais pas fait attention. » s'exclama le docteur.

La jeune femme sentit une chaleur envahir son visage. Bones avait le regard fuyant. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter après le baiser échangé la veille et apparemment, McCoy non plus. Elle se reprit et décida de prendre une attitude normale.

« Tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un rapport à livrer en urgence pour la réunion au sommet, répondit Bones en lui montrant le document.

-A laquelle Jim participe, remarqua la jeune femme d'un ton cassant.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Oui, il...

-Je vais donner ça, attend-moi ici, tu me raconteras ! » La coupa l'homme.

Puis il s'élança après un homme en brandissant ses papiers.

Amusée, Elsie le regarda faire. Bones n'aimait pas être bousculé et le voir courir de son propre chef de cette manière était hilarant.

Il revint vite vers elle, d'une démarche rapide.

« Nous en saurons plus quand Jim sera redescendu, dit-il, reprenant la conversation.

-Sûrement, mais je trouve étrange que de simples archives aient explosé, lui confia Elsie.

-Tu en as parlé à Jim ?

-Oui mais pas sûr qu'il m'ait écoutée, grommela la femme.

-Hum, tu as faim ? Lança Bones.

-C'est un rendez-vous ? Sourit Elsie.

-Peut-être, admis le docteur.

-Alors allons-y. »

Bones se permit de placer doucement sa main sur les reins de la jeune femme pour la guider. Celle-ci retint un frisson et sourit. Une nouvelle marche de montée, comme dirait Alderya. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant situé en face du bâtiment de StarFleet. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la rue et l'entrée, surtout. Elsie voulait pouvoir interpeller Kirk s'il sortait.

Bones commanda un repas rapide pour deux.

« C'est bien plus un rendez-vous qu'hier soir, non ? Dit-il.

-Absolument. Mais de toute manière, tu m'en devais un, répondit Elsie, sans quitter la vitre des yeux.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Bones.

-Ton introduction dans le dortoir des filles pour me voler du sang, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela la jeune femme.

Le serveur qui venait d'apporter des plats regarda le docteur de travers. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard agacé et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler en public, grommela-t-il.

-Avec le recul, je trouve ça amusant. Enfin mis à part le fait que j'ai failli me crever un œil, bien sûr, affirma son interlocutrice.

-C'est ton front qui a heurté l'étagère et puis, il en faut plus que ça pour...

-Pitié, Bones, je plaisantais, gémit Elsie.

-Tu ne veux pas un cours de médecine ? Plaisanta McCoy en piquant dans son plat.

-C'est plutôt d'une auscultation dont j'aurais besoin. » Lâcha son amie en détournant son regard sur lui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Bones fixait la jeune femme dans les yeux, la fourchette en l'air, abasourdi. Il la reposa, s'essuya la bouche.

« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est la deuxième fois, en deux jours que tu me proposes ça, dit-il en joignant ses mains.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, hier soir avant que je ne te laisse devant ton dortoir, tu as glissé à mon oreille qu'une consultation ne serait pas de refus. » Avoua Bones.

Elsie sentit son visage devenir cramoisi. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le docteur puis finalement admira ses ongles.

« Je dois bien avouer, Bones, que … tu ne me laisses pas indifférente, se lança-t-elle.

-Et toi non plus, tu sais. » Chuchota McCoy.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il tendit sa main. Elle la prit entre ses doigts avec douceur. Il frissonna sous la caresse et lança un regard intense sa compagne.

Celle-ci détourna le regard avec pudeur et porta ses yeux au-dehors, sur le QG de StarFleet.

Il vit alors son visage se décomposer. Inquiet, il tourna la tête et vit ce qui alarmait Elsie. Un engin volait au niveau de la tour, près des baies vitrées. Trop près. Elsie vit des éclairs émaner soudain de l'engin et entendit un bruit de vitres qui explosent.

« Bones, la réunion avec les Capitaines de StarFleet ! Lança-t-elle.

-Bon dieu, Jim ! » S'exclama le docteur.

Ils sortirent en courant tous deux du restaurant et s'élancèrent vers l'immeuble. Au moment où ils atteignaient l'entrée, une explosion terrible retentit suivie du choc d'un objet lourd s'écrasant au sol. Elsie contourna le bâtiment et vit l'engin à terre, fracassé.

Elle retourna à l'entrée et courut à travers le Hall. Des badauds s'étaient mêlés au personnel de l'agence et elle dut jouer des épaules pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Entre-temps, elle avait perdu Bones de vue. Tant pis. Elle appuya sur le bouton mais les ascenseurs étaient tous hors service.

Angoissée pour son ami, elle retourna dans le Hall, espérant avoir des informations mais rien ne s'affichait sur les écrans géants. Elle prit donc son mal en patience.

Bones réapparut à ses côtés.

« Pas de blessés en bas, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas la même chose, là-haut. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui caressa la joue puis l'enserra dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il est sauf. C'est de James Kirk qu'on parle ! » Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Elsie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai. James Kirk survivait à tout.


	8. Loving friends

**8 – Loving friends.**

Ils attendirent longtemps, tous les deux dans le Hall qui finit par se vider de ses curieux. Un Officier renvoyait les gens chez eux. Une équipe médicale passa et Bones se glissa parmi eux, laissant Elsie seule en bas. Elle n'avait pas l'autorité requise pour monter avec eux ni les compétences attendues.

Elle attendit de longues minutes, jetant des regards angoissés sur l'ascenseur.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la lumière se mit à descendre sur le tableau des étages. Puis s'immobilisa au niveau du Hall. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Kirk, soutenu par Spock sortit de l'ascenseur. Du moins, un homme qui ressemblait à Kirk parut.

Pâle, le visage défait et couvert de poussière, le jeune homme n'était qu'une pâle copie de lui-même.

Elsie se jeta vers lui, sans prêter attention au Vulcain et le prit dans ses bras. Jim se laissa faire, serrant désespérément son amie. Elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Les sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine et elle sentait les soubresauts qu'ils provoquaient.

« Elsie, il est mort. Il l'a tué. » Fit la voix enrouée de Kirk.

La jeune femme jeta un regard interrogateur à Spock. Il lui fit un geste négatif de la tête. Elsie amena Jim sur un banc, sans cesser de l'enlacer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, comme un enfant et lui chantonna une berceuse dans l'oreille.

Spock observait les gestes de la jeune fille de loin, intrigué. Il voyait peu à peu les larmes de Kirk se tarir et ne comprenait pas comment elles pouvaient disparaître grâce à ces quelques manières.

En même temps, il songeait à ce qu'il avait vécu en fusionnant avec Christopher Pike au moment de sa mort. Dérouté par la complexité des sentiments qui habitait le Capitaine, il ne parvenait pas à démêler le florilège de sensations qui le hantaient encore.

« Je vais le tuer, tu sais. Le tuer ! » Cria Kirk.

Elsie enserra plus fort Jim dans ses bras. Il s'accrochait à elle. Elle fit signe à Spock de s'approcher.

« Amenons-le chez lui. » Lui dit-elle.

Le Vulcain obéit. Il prit un bras de son ancien Capitaine, le passa autour de son cou et se dirigea vers la sortie en soutenant Kirk d'un côté, tandis que Elsie s'occupait de l'autre.

Ils rendirent ainsi chez Kirk et le déposèrent au lit, après que la jeune femme lui ait fait absorbé deux somnifères.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle à Spock.

-Le terroriste qui a fait exploser les archives n'a fait cela que pour pouvoir provoquer une réunion comme celle de ce soir, commença le Vulcain.

-Et ensuite, il a tiré dans le tas ? Fit Elsie.

-Oui. Et de nombreux capitaines de vaisseaux ont été tués cette nuit, annonça Spock.

-Dont le Capitaine Pike, affirma la jeune femme.

-Comment le... ?

-Jim ne pourrait être dans un état tel que celui pour un autre Capitaine. C'était son père spirituel, en quelque sorte. C'est donc logique. » Lança son interlocutrice.

Spock dut admettre que c'était en effet absolument logique. Il regarda Elsie s'agiter dans la cuisine.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qui a fait ça ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Un certain John Harrisson, un membre de StarFleet. Il s'est enfui ce soir. » Répondit Spock.

Il crut saisir une lueur de franche surprise passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« John Harrisson. » Murmura-t-elle.

Son regard était insondable. Elle reprit sa préparation et finalement posa deux tasses remplies de café fumant sur la table.

« Je veille sur lui, ce soir, annonça-t-elle.

-Bien. » Fit simplement Spock.

Une certaine gêne s'empara de la femme. Cette scène banale semblait décalée et extraordinaire à cause de la présence du Premier Officier dans une simple cuisine. Elle venait de lui offrir un café. C'était son supérieur et elle ne l'avait jamais côtoyé qu'à l'académie ou au sein de l'Enterprise, toujours dans un contexte officiel. Jamais ainsi en tête à tête.

Il but son café tout de même et fut surpris de voir que le liquide brûlant lui faisait du bien. Il considéra un instant la jeune femme en face de lui puis se leva.

« Je dois regagner mes quartiers et attendre les ordres, dit-il.

-Oui, Commandeur Spock, lança Elsie.

-Tenez moi au courant de son état, ajouta-t-il.

-Entendu.

-Bonne nuit, enseigne Whert, fit Spock en sortant.

-Bonne nuit, Commandeur. » Répondit Elsie.

Elle consulta sa tablette, lisant les informations fraîches sur l'incident. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la page de ses messages, elle vit qu'elle en avait deux de McCoy.

Elle les ouvrit immédiatement. Le premier était assez long.

**Jim mal. Descendu avec oreilles-de-gobelin. Prend soin de lui. Pas beau à voir ici. B**

Le deuxième, court.

**Où es-tu ? B**

Elsie tapa rapidement une réponse et l'envoya aussitôt. Elle tendit l'oreille mais Jim semblait profondément endormi. C'était parfait. Une bonne nuit de sommeil artificiel ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir. C'était John Harrisson qui avait tout manigancé dans le but de faire un massacre lors d'une réunion... Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle fixa machinalement l'anneau qui ornait désormais son doigt. Etait-il possible que …

Elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Bones entra.

« Où est-il ? Lança-t-il.

-Au lit avec deux somnifères, répondit la jeune femme.

-Parfait, bon réflexe. Comment était-il ? S'enquit le médecin.

-Dans un état désastreux, soupira Elsie.

-Tu restes pour le veiller ?

-Oui, bien entendu, jeta-t-elle.

-Je te tiens compagnie. » Dit Bones d'un ton sans réplique.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de la jeune femme et posa sans y penser sa main sur la sienne. Elsie tressaillit puis se tourna vers McCoy.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle. Hésitante, Elsie ne répondit pas tout de suite lorsque les lèvres du docteur se posèrent sur les siennes. Mais son cœur battit plus fort et elle finit par prendre le visage de Bones entre ses mains, intensifiant son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent un instant.

« Je pense que tu as besoin d'une auscultation, en effet, souffla Bones.

-Toi aussi, tu es fiévreux. » Plaisanta Elsie.

Elle posa chastement sa tête sur l'épaule de McCoy qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir, dans cette position, bercée par l'étreinte du docteur.

Lorsque Jim s'éveilla le lendemain matin, tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une douleur abominable lui serra le cœur. Il mit quelques minutes à se lever et atteindre la cuisine qui lui sembla soudain aussi lointaine que les tréfonds de la Voie Lactée. Il entendit du bruit et l'odeur du café qui envahissait le couloir lui indiqua que quelqu'un était resté chez lui cette nuit.

Il se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elsie et Bones. Elle, debout, versant le liquide brûlant dans des tasses et lui, assis, la dévorant des yeux.

Kirk sourit, ému. Ses amis. Il se laissa aller sur une chaise qui craqua, attirant le regard des deux autres. Elsie fut la première à s'approcher. Elle posa la tasse fumante devant lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et approcha le sachet contenant des brioches de sa main.

« Bonjour, Jim. » Dit-elle simplement.

Un court instant, l'homme se retrouva en Iowa, autours d'une table en bois, fixant sa mère qui préparait du pain. Son cœur se serra.

« Bonjour Elsie. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de rester, fit Jim, revenant à l'instant présent.

-Bien sûr que si, en tant que médecin personnel, je me devais d'avoir un œil sur toi, jeta Bones.

-Ou sur Elsie. » Lança son ami.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'enflamma. Jim sourit franchement.

Il avala son café en écoutant la discussion neutre qu'avaient instauré ses deux amis. Il mordait dans une brioche lorsque son biper retentit.

Il le consulta brièvement puis le rangea avant de terminer son gâteau. Il se leva.

« Je suis convoqué chez l'Amiral. » Annonça-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Elsie et Bones s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Que voulait donc l'Amiral Marcus à Jim ? Ils craignaient tous deux le violent contrecoup que pouvait subir Kirk.


	9. Argument and express healing

**9 – Argument and express healing.**

Elsie, assise à son poste, craignait réellement que cette croisade n'eut pour but que la vengeance.

Kirk était sorti de son entretient avec l'Amiral avec un sourire réjoui un peu fou. Le regard noir annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il avait réuni l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise et à ce moment même le ravitaillement du vaisseau était presque achevé. Elsie avait distingué des torpilles peu engageantes dans les bagages que chargeaient StarFleet.

On aurait dit que les beaux rêves de découverte des cultures et l'utopie de paix dans l'Univers venaient d'être violemment jetés à la poubelle pour être remplacés par une expédition punitive. La jeune femme voulait parler à Kirk mais il était introuvable.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Elle s'y engouffra et descendit à un étage au hasard. Dans le couloir, elle rencontra Spock.

« Commandeur, pardonnez-moi, où est le Capitaine, s'il vous plaît ? » Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le Vulcain.

Surpris, Spock leva la tête.

« A l'ingénierie, répondit-il.

-Merci. » lança la jeune femme.

Elle retourna dans l'ascenseur et descendit au bon étage cette fois. Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et trouva Kirk en plein discussion avec une femme. Un lieutenant. Elle était blonde, sa coupe parfaitement dessinée et plutôt mignonne. Elsie fronça le nez et se dirigea droit vers le Capitaine.

« Capitaine ? J'ai besoin de vous parler, lança-t-elle.

-Pas maintenant, Enseigne Whert, répondit Jim en lui jetant un simple coup d'œil.

-C'est important, Capitaine, insista Elsie.

-Peut-être mais il y a des choses bien plus importantes que vous dans l'immédiat. Je dois vérifier encore des dizaines de listes. Alors, pas maintenant. Retournez sur la passerelle. » Fit Jim d'un ton sec.

Abasourdie par les paroles de son Capitaine et ami, Elsie le fixa un instant, incrédule. Il venait de lui parler comme à une vulgaire employée. La femme la regardait et nota son air blessé.

« Très bien. Capitaine. » Cracha Elsie, la fureur marquant chaque syllabe.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas raide. En chemin, elle croisa Bones qui s'arrêta en la voyant mais elle poursuivit son chemin, le visage contracté, les poings serrés. Le docteur la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras. Il prit son menton et la força à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, Bones. Je dois retourner à la passerelle, répondit-elle.

-Tu viens de te disputer avec Kirk, avança l'homme.

-Pas vraiment une dispute, juste... bref, ce n'est pas grave, je dois aller à mon poste. A tout à l'heure, je passerais te voir, lança Elsie avec un sourire qu'elle espéra rassurant.

-Il est à cran, tu sais. » Tenta Bones.

Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

« Jim espèce de crétin. » siffla McCoy entre ses dents.

Le Capitaine prit place dans son siège et expliqua la mission par micro à tous les membres de l'équipage. Il ordonna ensuite à Sulu de lancer l'Enterprise et le voyage commença. Ou plutôt la mission-vengeance comme la qualifiait Elsie en son for intérieur. Kirk jeta un œil à son amie et en voyant les épaules très droites qui lui faisait face, comprit immédiatement qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Il soupira. Scotty d'abord, Elsie ensuite.

A sa grande surprise, une heure à peine après avoir entamé leur périple, la jeune femme se leva et se présenta à lui.

« Capitaine, je demande la permission de quitter la passerelle. » Lui dit-elle, d'un ton neutre.

Jim remarqua que ce ton là ressemblait à celui de Spock. Mais le regard obscurcit par la fureur qu'elle portait sur lui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? S'enquit Jim.

-Ne me posez pas de questions et je ne serais pas obligée de mentir, Capitaine. » répliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Kirk se contenta d'acquiescer. Il évita son regard et la jeune femme appela l'ascenseur. Elle s'y engouffra et descendit à l'étage de l'ingénierie. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs puis trouva la salle où attendaient les torpilles. Elle se dirigea droit vers elles et étudia leur structure et les composants de ces armes. Des torpilles à photons. Elsie n'en revint pas. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une chasse à l'homme destinée à réduire sans autre forme de procès John Harrisson en miettes. Son cœur se serra et elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kirk faire ça.

Elle fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec la femme lieutenant qu'elle avait vu avec Kirk auparavant.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Répliqua Elsie.

-Carol Wallace, enchantée, se présenta la femme après un silence tendu.

-Elsie Whert, je voulais savoir ce qu'était ces torpilles. Maintenant je le sais. Je vais donc vous laisser fouiner, miss Wallace. » Jeta Elsie.

Elle reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté mais au lieu de retourner sur la passerelle, elle partit pour l'infirmerie qu'elle traversa comme une tornade avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Bones. Ce dernier travaillait, prenant des notes sur son écran. Il leva les yeux et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire. Celle-ci s'assit sur sa table de travail.

«Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda posément le médecin.

-Kirk fait cette mission -avec la bénédiction de l'Amiral- pour exécuter Harrisson et rien d'autre, annonça-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Les torpilles à photon, Bones.

-Elles ne sont là que pour nous protéger, il ne s'en servira qu'au cas où les Klingons nous attaquent. Leur sens de l'hospitalité n'est que passablement développé, tu sais, plaisanta McCoy.

-Leonard, j'essaie de te parler sérieusement. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, personne ne me croira, soupira Elsie.

-Et puis même s'il fait ça. Ce Harrisson n'est qu'un terroriste, alors...

-Alors quoi ? On doit se rabaisser à son niveau ? Et Kirk doit se transformer en meurtrier ?» Grimaça la jeune femme.

Bones se leva et se mit devant elle.

« Ecoute, Elsie. Jim ne t'écoutera pas de toute façon. Il est triste et éprouve une haine certaine pour ce type mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ira jusque là. Nous parlons de Kirk. » Dit-il.

Elsie le considéra un instant.

« Peut-être, reconnut-elle.

-Bien. Hmm... et cette prise de sang, au fait ?

-Oh, Bones, non. Je t'interdis ! Protesta Elsie.

-Tu es obligée de t'y soumettre, affirma McCoy en sortant un extracteur de sa blouse.

-Je te déteste ! » Grommela la jeune femme avant de lui tendre son bras.

Il déballa l'objet et l'appliqua avec douceur sur le bras de sa compagne. Elle eut un mouvement brusque de sursaut quand l'aiguille lui perfora la peau. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je vais te montrer que les piqûres ne font pas mal. » Marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

A cet instant, le vaisseau stoppa brutalement et Elsie fut projetée par terre. Elle tomba sur Bones mais le bras sur lequel était planté l'extracteur heurta une chaise et l'objet s'enfonça dans sa chair.

La jeune femme émit un gémissement étouffé. Bones écarquilla les yeux.

« Bon sang, je suis désolé. Ne touche à rien, je reviens. » Dit-il.

Il se leva précipitamment et disparut dans l'infirmerie. A terre, la jeune femme considéra son bras avec dégoût. L'appareil était profondément entré et son sang gouttait lentement mais sûrement sur le sol du bureau. La douleur commençait à s'intensifier et Bones ne revenait pas. Cinq minutes passèrent encore. Les élancements se faisaient de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de la présence de l'objet dans son membre douloureux.

Elle finit par craquer. Saisissant l'objet à pleine main, grimaçant de douleur, elle compta jusqu'à trois et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

L'extracteur vint, laissant une blessure béante dans son avant bras. Elsie y jeta un coup d'œil et faillit s'évanouir. Elle saisit une serviette éponge et s'en entoura le bras en appuyant avec son autre main pour faire un garrot efficace. Elle avait moins mal, c'était indéniable. Elle pouvait désormais attendre patiemment Bones.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva la jeune femme toujours à la même place, tenant son avant bras blessé dans une serviette.

« Tu y as touché, gronda-t-il.

-Oui, mais ça va mieux, affirma Elsie.

-Qui est médecin, ici ? » s'exclama McCoy.

Pourtant, la jeune femme disait vrai. La blessure ne lui paraissait plus grave à l'instant. Elle ne souffrait plus et les picotements qu'elle ressentait étaient presque agréables. Bones écarta d'autorité sa main et déballa le membre blessé de sa serviette.

Son visage trahit la plus vive surprise. Intriguée, Elsie baissa les yeux afin de comprendre ce qui ébahissait le médecin à ce point et ne put retenir un cri.

La plaie était presque refermée. Il ne restait qu'une égratignure à vif, à peine plus grosse qu'une bille. Bones leva un regard choqué vers la jeune femme qui se releva d'un coup.

« Ce n'était pas si grave apparemment. » Balbutia-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.


	10. John Harrisson

**Et voilà le chapitre 10, un peu plus long que les autres ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci à SpockandNyota et EvaWolfinger pour leurs reviews =) ! **

**10 – John Harrisson. **

Elsie remonta à la passerelle et trouva Kirk en plein discussion avec Spock. Ils se décidaient à prendre une navette pour rejoindre la planète des Klingons et trouver leur cible. L'USS Enterprise était apparemment planté.

Jim regarda son amie entrer. Il nota également son teint pâle et son air perdu. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Oui, Capitaine ?

-Tout va bien, Elsie ? La questionna-t-il.

-Parfait, Capitaine. » Répondit un peu vite la jeune femme.

Il remarqua qu'elle touchait son avant-bras comme si elle était gênée.

A cet instant Bones entra et se précipita vers eux.

« Montre, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

-Non, Bones, plus tard, s'il te plaît, répliqua Elsie.

-Donne-moi ton bras, Elsie. » Insista le docteur.

Kirk observa le manège de ses deux coéquipiers. Il décida d'arbitrer.

« Bones, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre. Nous étions en train de mettre une mission sur rails, alors deux minutes de calme seraient bienvenues. » Exigea-t-il.

Le docteur ne dit rien mais continua de fixer la jeune femme avec intensité tandis qu'elle évitait son regard.

« Spock, vous venez avec moi. Uhura, comment est votre Klingon ? Demanda-t-il à l'officier de communication.

-Rouillé mais suffisant, je pense, répondit la femme avec assurance.

-Parfait, vous venez aussi. » Conclut Kirk.

Elsie saisit sa chance.

« Capitaine, je requiers l'honneur de participer à cette mission, s'il vous plaît. » Lança-t-elle.

Kirk se tourna vers elle et considéra son amie avec attention. Il saisit l'éclat désespéré dans ses yeux.

« Non, Elsie, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-S'il te plaît, chuchota cette fois la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il fermement.

-Tu auras besoin de moi, j'en suis sûre. » Affirma Elsie avec assurance.

Le Capitaine se souvint du bras de fer et de l'étrange force de son amie. Il la regarda à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été injuste avec elle et elle lui présentait un moyen de se faire pardonner.

« Très bien, dit-il. Allez tous vous préparer. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y entra, suivit par Uhura et Spock mais au moment où Elsie s'engageait, McCoy saisit son bras et releva sa manche. Une expression de pure stupeur se peignit sur son visage, de même que sur celui de la jeune femme.

La plaie avait totalement disparue. Elsie se dégagea et monta avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle évita soigneusement le regard des trois autres mais fixa un moment son avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Bones, avec ton bras ? Demanda Kirk.

-Rien. » Répondit Elsie en rabattant sa manche.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, elle disparut la première dans les couloirs.

Elle réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, habillée en civil de pied en cap, prête à se joindre à l'équipe de Kirk. Elle considéra Uhura, en jean et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Mais quand Spock apparut lui-même vêtu de manière informelle, elle pensa avoir atteint les sommets de la bizarrerie. Elle monta à bord de la navette et ils partirent.

Ils approchètent de la planète sans voir âme qui vive. Kirk, Uhura et Spock se contentaient d'échanger des informations basiques mais Elsie sentait la tension dans l'atmosphère. Une querelle éclata entre Spock et Uhura. Elsie écouta distraitement mais ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque Kirk affirma ne pas vouloir être mêlé à leurs histoires tout en donnant son avis.

« On approche. Le signal indique la présence de deux croiseurs. » Indiqua-t-elle soudain.

Kirk s'approcha mais les deux petits vaisseaux les prirent en chasse. Une course-poursuite s'ensuivit avec Jim aux commandes, assisté efficacement par Elsie qui lui indiquait les failles du terrain.

« Là, entre deux blocs, ça devrait passer, lança-t-elle.

-Ca va passer ! Affirma Kirk.

-Je ne serais pas si catégorique, Capitaine. » Remarqua Spock.

Kirk opéra une violente courbe avant de mettre leur vaisseau à la verticale pour passer dans la faille. Une série de chocs secoua violemment le transporter et les habitants se crispèrent un court instant. Elsie se mit à rire. Ils sortirent du passage et le soulagement fut palpable.

« Nous sommes passés, finalement, remarqua la plus jeune.

-Tu en doutais ? » Lui jeta Kirk en riant.

Un court instant, ce fut comme avant. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, deux casse-cou qui n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en danger, inconscients de la futilité de leurs vies.

Mais un tir de laser rappela à Elsie qu'ils étaient dans l'espace, adultes et accessoirement en danger.

« Bon sang, on doit se poser, Capitaine ! » S'exclama Uhura.

Jim lui donna raison lorsqu'il vit les nombreux vaisseaux qui les encerclaient. Il se posa en jurant et se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un regard navré.

Finalement, Uhura avait insisté pour sortir et parlementer avec les Klingons. Spock, Jim et Elsie étaient restés en arrière, dans le vaisseau, prêts à se ruer au secours de leur amie au moindre geste suspect de l'alien auquel elle s'adressait.

Pour le moment, tout semblait sous son contrôle ou presque. Le Klingon écoutait attentivement la jeune femme.

Soudain, après avoir répondu à Uhura, le soldat sembla porter sa main à sa ceinture et brandir quelque chose mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre l'Officier en Communication, un tir le frappa en pleine tête et il s'effondra. Aussitôt, ce fut la débâcle parmi les Klingons. Jim et Spock se précipitèrent dehors, phasers à la mains, pour couvrir Nyota.

Elsie les suivit, sortant la dernière de la navette. Elle visa et tira, paralysant un Klingon qu'elle jugea trop près.

Elle s'attela aux pas de son Capitaine, arme en avant et mis hors d'état de nuire une bonne dizaine d'ennemis avant de rejoindre son équipe. Elle évita des tirs, un lancer de couteau et une batte, concentrée sur le combat. Elle vit Kirk et Spock, dos à dos se défendre férocement. Puis elle chercha Uhura des yeux et sursauta. Un Klingon s'approchait sans bruit de sa coéquipière qui ne l'avait pas vu. Elsie se jeta en avant et tira. L'ennemi s'effondra et Nyota lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Malheureusement, durant cette courte distraction, Elsie fut projetée à terre et perdit son arme.

Le Klingon qui lui faisait face était énorme. Grand et menaçant, il tenait un lourd gourdin dans la main. Il l'abattit sur elle avec un cri rauque et la jeune femme roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle se mit immédiatement debout et serra les poings. Le colosse leva de nouveau sa massue et c'est ce qu'attendait la combattante. Elle se jeta en avant, et lança un crochet de toutes ses forces à son ennemi. Elle sentit le menton de l'extraterrestre exploser sous ses doigts. Elle enchaîna en donnant un coup violent d'épaule à la créature afin de le faire choir.

Et cela fonctionna. Il se retrouva à terre, désarmé. La jeune fille en profita pour assommer le Klingon en frappant violemment sa tête sur le sol. Elle récupéra son phaser et se relança dans la bagarre.

Spock n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il avait remarqué l'incroyable force avec laquelle la jeune femme s'était attaquée au géant extraterrestre et se posait à présent des questions. Comment était-il possible qu'une femme humaine puisse détenir cette puissance ? Le Vulcain n'en savait rien et le tir qui le frôla le ramena au moment présent, repoussant les questions au loin.

« Spock ! C'est lui ! Harrisson est là ! » Cria soudain Jim.

Spock tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son Capitaine et vit une silhouette drapé dans un manteau sombre, armé, tirer sur leurs ennemis.

Leur cible n'avait pas cherché à leur nuire. Harrisson tourna brusquement son arme dans une autre direction et le Commandeur crut qu'il allait tirer sur Elsie. Mais le tir frappa un Klingon prêt à s'élancer sur la jeune femme. Il tomba à ses pieds et l'enseigne Whert recula, fit volte-face et aperçut l'homme en noir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Elsie oublia de respirer. C'était bien lui. John Harrisson. Instinctivement elle porta sa main au doigt qui portait l'anneau sombre. Un ennemi profita de sa distraction pour frapper la jeune femme avec sa lance. Sous le choc, elle émit un glapissement aigu et tomba à genoux. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et saisit son adversaire par la jambe, le faisant choir. Elle se redressa et frappa violemment le Klingon au visage.

Elle ne cessa que lorsque Kirk l'attrapa par le col, la séparant de son ennemi. Il l'assit contre un rocher et lui murmura des paroles qu'elle n'entendit pas. Puis Kirk prit sa main et son organisme reprit un fonctionnement normal. Ses sens jouèrent leur rôle et la mine inquiète de Jim apparut sous ses yeux.

« Elsie, ça va ?

-Capitaine. Tout est sous contrôle, haleta Elsie.

-Tu...

-Un semi-malaise, j'irais voir Bones en rentrant. » Le coupa son amie.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de constater que Kirk était blessé.

« James? Où es-tu ... » commença-t-elle.

La sensation désagréable d'une présence derrière elle l'interrompit.

« Combien de nouvelles torpilles avez-vous à bord ? lança une voix familière.

-Reculez ! » Ordonna Spock, son arme pointée au-dessus d'Elsie.

Il fut désarmé en un rien de temps, son arme valsant au loin.

Elsie sentit l'homme derrière elle s'approcher encore.

« Les torpilles dont vous me menaciez dans votre message. Combien en avez-vous ? » reprit Harrisson.

La jeune femme lança brutalement sa jambe dans celles du terroriste et fit volte-face, arme brandie devant elle, pointée sur le visage de l'homme. Il n'était pas tombé à terre mais il fixait la jeune femme avec surprise. Spock regarda le couple qui se tenait devant lui, Elsie faisant barrière entre son capitaine et Harrisson.

Ce dernier la considéra de longues minutes puis leva son arme à hauteur de la tête de la jeune femme qui écarquilla brièvement les yeux, choquée, avant de raffermir sa prise.

« Recule, cracha-t-elle.

-Capitaine, faites-la reculer ou je tire, émit Harrisson d'une voix neutre.

-Elsie, recule, ordonna Jim en se remettant péniblement debout.

-James, je ne … commença Elsie.

-IL NE PLAISANTE PAS, RECULE IMMEDIATEMENT ! » S'exclama Jim.

Le regard haineux, Elsie obéit avec mauvaise grâce, sans baisser son arme.

« Alors, Capitaine. Combien de torpilles ? Insista Harrisson, tranquillement.

-72 exactement, lança la voix grave de Spock.

-Dans ce cas, je me rend. » Affirma le terroriste en levant les mains.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec surprise un bref instant. Jim se reprit le premier.

« Menottez-le. » Fit-il.

Elsie s'empara de la paire que tenait le Capitaine et allait se charger de lier les mains de leur prisonnier lorsque Kirk se jeta sur Harrisson et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Le prisonnier ne se défendit pas et se contenta d'encaisser coup après coup, la rage de Kirk.

« James, arrête ! »S'exclama Elsie.

Jim tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était pâle et dans ses yeux il crut lire un reproche certain. Il baissa la tête et vit ses poings ensanglantés. La fureur reflua un peu en lui. Il fixa Harrisson dans les yeux avec mépris puis se détourna, rejoignant la navette vide qui les attendait.

« Menottez-le. » Lança-t-il.

Elsie fit le tour de leur prisonnier et lui attacha les poignets. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant lui, pointant son arme, il plongea son regard curieux dans le sien.

« Tu ne m'avais encore jamais passé de menottes. » Murmura-t-il si bas que seule Elsie l'entendit.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'au vaisseau. Spock et Uhura encadrèrent le terroriste et l'escortèrent. Elsie se retrouva derrière eux et monta la dernière à bord. Elle referma la porte et ils décollèrent rapidement, dans un silence lourd.


	11. Kiss me

**Parce que c'est le week end et que je pense aux lecteurs qui s'ennuie... **

**Parce pour moi, la rédaction avance vite ! **

**Deux petits chapitres supplémentaires cette semaine ! **

**Amusez-vous bien ! **

**11 – Kiss me.**

A bord, elle laissa Spock et Jim s'occuper de John Harrisson. Elle avait décidé d'éviter de se retrouver en sa présence et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée du regard du terroriste. Elle réfléchit et se décida à affronter Bones.

Elle remonta à l'étage de l'infirmerie et en sortant de l'ascenseur inspira profondément. Elle se sentait nerveuse et nota mentalement de demander des calmants au docteur qu'elle allait voir.

Elle trouva la porte et entra. L'infirmerie était vide.

Elsie soupira et se percha sur l'une des couchettes moelleuses à disposition. Elle regarda le décor autour d'elle et sourit. On se sentait bien, ici. C'était calme, aéré et l'air était aseptisé. Elle en prit une grande bouffée puis laissa retomber sa tête.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et son regard tomba sur sa veste. Elle était déchirée et apparemment le t-shirt en-dessous aussi. La jeune femme soupira et ôta sa veste. Elle leva son t-shirt et admira l'éraflure qui barrait son ventre. Ce Klingon et sa lance ne l'avait pas loupé, en fait.

Elle grogna de frustration et se dirigea vers un lavabo. Elsie contempla son visage et constata la présence d'un bleu au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Décidément. Elle ressemblait plus à une guerrière qu'à une Enseigne de StarFleet. Elle décida de passer un peu d'eau sur la légère blessure.

La jeune femme enleva donc son t-shirt et se retrouva en sous-vêtement.

Elle activa le robinet et imbiba un tissu avant de l'appliquer sur son torse, au niveau de l'estomac. Un sifflement de soulagement lui échappa.

C'est alors que le bruit caractéristique de la porte coulissante et une suite de grommellements tout aussi révélateurs se firent entendre.

Bones venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas avant de se figer devant la vision qui lui était offerte.

Elsie avait suspendu son geste, sa main tenant toujours la compresse humide.

Le docteur sentit sa pression artérielle grimper en flèche tandis que son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la jeune femme, à l'expression surprise et embarrassée. Il laissa ses yeux glisser du visage d'Elsie à son cou puis...

« Hum, Docteur, mon visage est nettement plus haut. » Le rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme.

La figure de l'homme s'empourpra et il regarda ailleurs. Elsie s'approcha de lui en remettant son haut.

« Bones, je crois que nous devrions parler... commença la jeune femme.

-Montre ton bras. » Lança McCoy.

Elle obtempéra. Il le prit délicatement et passa ses doigts sur la peau douce, où la plaie du jour même n'avait laissé qu'une légère cicatrice. Le Docteur soupira et leva les yeux vers sa compagne.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une cicatrisation aussi rapide, ce n'est pas..

-Normal. » Compléta Elsie.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, tentant de dégager son avant-bras que Bones tenait toujours fermement.

« Tu es une curiosité médicale, jeune fille, plaisanta ce dernier.

-Alors laisse donc la curiosité s'en aller, répliqua-t-elle avec raideur.

-Je ne veux pas te transformer en …

-Rat de labo ? Bien sûr que si. Tu vas me demander un échantillon de mon sang puis, comme il y aura quelque chose de surprenant, tu vas m'en demander encore et encore et le seul intérêt que j'aurais à tes yeux sera celui d'une curiosité médicale qui...

-Idiote. J'ai une curiosité purement médicale pour toi depuis notre première rencontre, la coupa McCoy en l'attirant à lui.

-Quoi ? S'écria Elsie.

-Pas médicale, anatomique, en fait. » Corrigea Bones.

Il embrassa la jeune femme sans autre explication. Elle se laissa faire puis au bout de quelques secondes répondit à son baiser avec fureur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Bones se permit de déposer ses deux mains sur la chute de rein de l'Enseigne Whert. Elle frissonna violemment et planta ses ongles dans l'omoplate de l'homme. Bones resserra sa prise et remonta lentement une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Elsie avant de la placer dans son cou. La jeune femme stoppa un instant le baiser et planta son regard dans celui de McCoy. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et Bones nota professionnellement qu'il était sûrement à l'origine de cette réaction physique.

« Arrête ça, gronda la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Bones.

-Tu es en train d'analyser mes réactions physiologiques, affirma Elsie.

-C'est faux ! Mentit McCoy.

-Leonard McCoy, vous êtes un mauvais menteur. » Annonça la femme.

Elle poussa Bones qui se retrouva coincé contre le mur. Amusé, il se laissa faire. Elsie l'embrassa de nouveau, pressant doucement son corps contre le sien. Bones la reprit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. La jeune femme se mit à rire. Le docteur captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Puis il la porta jusqu'à la paroi coulissante qui cachait son bureau. Il la poussa et ils entrèrent tous deux. Bones assit la jeune femme sur son bureau qui s'attaqua à son uniforme. Le docteur trouva soudain le t-shirt d'Elsie superflu et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs respirations précipitées, trahissant leur désir, étaient le seul bruit audible.

Puis soudain.

« Bones ! Bones ! Prise de sang à faire ! Bon sang où es-tu ? » S'exclama la voix de Kirk.

McCoy poussa un juron sonore. Elsie le regarda puis se mit à rire. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Qu'il aille voir ailleurs... commença-t-il.

-Vas-y. » Ordonna la femme en le poussant doucement du pied.

Les épaules tombantes et l'oeil furieux, Bones jaillit hors de son bureau, rajustant son uniforme. James nota l'air débraillé du médecin en chef et eut un rictus amusé.

« Occupé ? Lança-t-il.

-Tu arrives toujours à point nommé, Jim. Dans le but de me gâcher la vie, visiblement ! Répliqua son ami en ouvrant un tiroir et s'emparant d'un extracteur.

-Avec qui tu … ? D'ailleurs tu étais en train ou tu commençais ? Demanda Kirk, suivant McCoy qui s'empressa de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Fous-moi la paix, Jim, répondit Bones.

-Au vu de ta frustration, tu n'as pas eu le temps,

-La faute à qui on se le demande, railla le médecin.

-Alors, qui ? Quelle jolie petite infirmière cette fois ? » Insista le Capitaine.

«_ Elsie !_ » Cria triomphalement Bones mentalement.

« -Va te faire voir, Jim Kirk ! » Lança-t-il à la place.

Tandis que Bones vitupérait Jim dans le couloir et s'éloignait de l'infirmerie, Elsie, elle, se rhabillait en soupirant. Elle refit également un chignon plus ordonné dans ses cheveux et se décida à sortir. La jeune femme avait encore quelques heures de libres avant de retrouver son poste. Elle réfléchit un instant puis sourit, déterminée.

Elle allait les retrouver.


	12. The truth ?

**12 – The truth ? **

L'enseigne Whert avançait d'un pas rapide mais tout de même mesuré dans les couloirs de l'USS Enterprise. Elle croisa plusieurs membre de l'équipage mais aucun ne nota sa présence comme étrange. Elle demanda son chemin à un ingénieur qui passait. Il lui indiqua avec un sourire. Elle prit la bonne direction et se retrouva assez vite derrière Kirk et Bones. Elle les interpella joyeusement.

« Elsie ? Que fais-tu là ? C'est ton temps de repos !

-Je sais mais je vous ai aperçu et j'ai décidé de vous suivre ! Je passe mon temps de repos avec qui bon me semble non ? Sourit la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Nous allons voir comment se porte notre prisonnier. » Expliqua Jim, son regard s'assombrissant un instant.

Elsie marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, hésitante.

« Lui faire une prise de sang. » Précisa Bones.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme et une onde violente monta en lui. Il repensa à ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire et eut du mal à garder une expression normale, c'est à dire une mine renfrognée.

Jim surprit un éclair dans le regard de Bones qui ne lui était pas familier. Il regard en coin son amie et vit le même genre d'éclat dans ses yeux. Il comprit immédiatement avec qui McCoy était avant qu'il ne le dérange. Il se mit à rire. Ils avaient enfin osé ! Ravi, ses pensées s'allégèrent et il entra dans la pièce contenant la cellule du terroriste d'un pas plus détendu, même si sa détermination ne l'avait pas quitté.

Harrisson était debout devant la paroi en plexiglas, considérant les nouveaux arrivants avec impassibilité. Il cligna cependant des yeux vivement lorsqu'il vit Elsie. Il observa le petit groupe s'approcher. La jeune femme ne le lâchait pas du regard, le fixant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Cela lui évoqua leur première rencontre. Il se rappelait qu'elle était concentrée sur son travail, lisant à une vitesse impressionnante son livre, semblant absorber les informations aussi aisément qu'une éponge, l'eau. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder faire. C'était elle qui l'avait cependant abordé, lui demandant avec un peu d'exaspération s'il avait besoin d'un renseignement.

Il secoua la tête et revint dans la réalité. Le Capitaine lui demanda son autorisation pour procéder à une prise de sang. L'homme au t-shirt bleu à côté de lui avait un extracteur à la main. Harrisson releva sa manche, calmement, ses gestes précis et nets.

Il passa son bras par l'ouverture ronde. Le médecin planta l'aiguille et attendit que l'appareil se remplisse.

« C'est une manie chez toi, les prises de sang. » Lança Elsie au docteur.

Bones sourit sans la regarder.

Harrisson les observait toujours. Lorsque McCoy eut terminé, il retira la seringue et recula. Le terroriste fit de même. Bones se tourna vers Elsie. Il lui sourit et la jeune femme lui répondit. Harrisson comprit.

Une expression de dédain passa sur son visage. Il reporta son attention sur Kirk qui le regardait depuis le début des opérations.

Spock entra discrètement dans la pièce, se glissant près de son Capitaine. Il considéra un instant Elsie, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici.

« Pourquoi ne partons pas, Capitaine ? Laissez-moi deviner... » Commença le terroriste.

Harrisson énonça l'exacte raison qui empêchait le vaisseau de repartir. Kirk eut une expression de surprise affichée et même les yeux de Spock traduisirent un éclair bref de curiosité. Bones, quant à lui eut une réaction parfaitement McCoyenne.

« Par les flammes de l'Enfer, comment pouvez-vous … commença-t-il.

-Bones. » l'interrompit Kirk.

Elsie toisa ouvertement Harrisson. Il tentait apparemment d'attirer leur attention.

Kirk demanda à Bones s'il avait le nécessaire. Le docteur regarda le tube et acquiesça. Le Capitaine se détourna, imité par ses deux membres d'équipage. Elsie allait faire de même lorsque le terroriste prononça la phrase qui allait enfin lui allouer l'attention totale de James Kirk.

« Ignorez-moi et tout le monde sur ce navire sera tué. » Prononça-t-il clairement.

Elsie releva immédiatement la tête, scrutant le visage de leur prisonnier. Elle crut voir une lueur de triomphe dans son regard.

Jim s'était figé et faisait volte-face. Il considéra le prisonnier et soupira.

« Sortez, une minute. » Dit-il, s'adressant à Bones et Spock.

Ses compagnons hésitèrent puis, sur son insistance, finirent par déserter la salle. Jim avait momentanément oublié la présence d'Elsie et la jeune femme se tint coite, oreilles grandes ouvertes, décidant que l'ordre ne s'adressait pas à elle. Jim ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, il avait lui aussi cette manie de choisir les ordres à suivre.

James s'approcha de la vitre et maintint ses yeux plantés droit dans ceux d'Harrisson. Il ouvrit la bouche et débita le plus long discours qu'Elsie l'ait jamais entendu prononcer. Il exposa au prisonnier calmement qu'il était en vie uniquement parce qu'il l'avait voulu, ce qu'il pensait ouvertement de lui et enfin lui demanda avec beaucoup de politesse (de la part d'un Kirk bouillant de colère) de la fermer.

La réaction d'Harrisson ne se fit pas attendre.

« Allez-vous encore et encore me frapper, Capitaine ? Allez-vous encore passer vos nerfs sur moi ? Vous en mourez d'envie. Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas éliminé ? » Dit-il.

Une provocation. La jeune femme reporta son regard sur Kirk. Il cligna des yeux, souffla par le nez. Il essayait de se calmer mais sa mâchoire contractée en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, répondit-il.

-Non, répliqua Harrisson.

-Pourquoi insistez-vous ? Vous-même auriez pu me laisser mourir ainsi que mes compagnons, alors... commença Kirk.

-J'insiste car vous semblez avoir une conscience. Et si vous n'en avez pas, il me sera difficile de vous convaincre de la vérité, de ce qu'est réellement cette situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. » L'interrompit Harrisson.

La vérité. Elsie ricana. Kirk et Harrisson se tournèrent vers elle simultanément. La jeune femme reprit une posture droite. Kirk soupira et se détourna d'elle mais pas Harrisson. Il ouvrit la bouche et expliqua ce qu'il voulait dire sans la quitter des yeux. Il y avait une lueur indéfinissable dans ses iris glacés.

« Les coordonnées, 23174611. Si vous pouviez vérifier ce qu'elles cachent, cela vous indiquerait pourquoi j'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fait, lança-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Grommela Kirk.

-Je pourrais vous donner 72 raisons de me croire, Capitaine, et elles sont toutes à bord. Ouvrez-en une, vous verrez bien ! » Répondit posément Harrisson.

Il regardait à présent Jim. Ce dernier semblait évaluer la situation.

« Bien. » Jeta-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et prit la porte.

Elsie, elle, n'avait pas bougé et son regard était toujours sur l'homme derrière la vitre qui, à présent scrutait son visage. La jeune femme avait du mal à masquer ses sentiments. Elle ne soutint l'éclat de ses iris que quelque temps avant d'esquisser un geste pour partir.

« Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter ce docteur, Elsie. » Fit la voix de Harrisson, en un murmure clair.

Elle se figea et se tourna doucement vers lui, s'approchant de quelques pas. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un conseil, plutôt, corrigea l'homme.

-Je n'en veux pas, affirma Elsie, sèche.

-Il va te transformer en cobaye dès qu'il remarquera les détails inévitables de … commença Harrisson.

-Il a déjà vu. Et je ne suis pas dans son laboratoire à me faire disséquer. Cela te va-t-il ? Le coupa son interlocutrice.

-Pour le moment. Une fois sur Terre, tu verras, affirma d'un ton sans réplique le terroriste.

-Oh, accuser quelqu'un comme Bones de duplicité, c'est juste amusant venant de toi, ironisa Elsie.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Harrisson.

-Tu m'as laissée tomber. Tu as disparu et je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle, alors, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ta prétendue inquiétude. » Trancha Elsie.

Elle avait parlé froidement, la colère hachant sa phrase. De la tristesse passa sur le visage de l'homme.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'impliquer, se défendit-il.

-Oh, en effet, je t'en remercie. Et il devait être difficile d'envoyer un message disant quelque chose comme « Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas te voir avant un certain temps, je vais faire exploser Starfleet avant d'aller massacrer quelques Capitaines de vaisseaux », répondit Elsie.

-Je n'aurai pas envoyer un message pareil. Et puis, ce rendez-vous, récemment...

-Quel rendez-vous ? Celui où tu m'as refilé ce truc que je ne peux pas enlever ?! Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un rendez-vous, puisque qu'il faut que deux personnes se parlent pour que ce soit le cas, John. » Le coupa de nouveau la jeune femme.

La tension grimpa en flèche. Harrisson fixait le doigt d'Elsie où l'anneau finement ciselé ornait son doigt.

« Tu l'as tout de même mis, remarqua-t-il.

-C'était involontaire. Machinal, se justifia Elsie.

-Je suis désolé. » Enchaîna-t-il.

Un silence s'installa. Elsie planta férocement ses iris dans les prunelles de l'homme qui lui faisait face et crut y déceler un regret sincère mais la méfiance implacable qui l'habitait refusa d'y croire.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche. Tu as menti. Tu as dissimulé des choses. C'est impardonnable. » Finit-elle par articuler.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, elle se retourna.

«Au fait, j'espère qu'il y avait une once de véracité dans ce que tu as dit à Jim. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Pas à Starfleet. A moi. » Gronda-t-elle.

Elle disparut. John Harrisson recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber à terre. Il désespérait d'avoir perdu la confiance de la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Si elle connaissait ses motivations, peut-être serait-elle plus apte à lui pardonner l'erreur qu'il avait commise en la laissant ?

Il sourit. Bientôt, elle comprendrait. Et devrait choisir son camp. Charge à lui d'indiquer le chemin à suivre.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See u soon guys ! ;) **


	13. Revelations

**Nouveau chapitre... **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;) !**

**13 – Revelations. **

«Es-tu complètement cinglé, Jim ? »

La voix familière qui se faisait entendre guida Elsie. Spock, Kirk et Bones venaient d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Elle courut et s'engouffra dans l'appareil avant que les portes ne se referment, s'attirant trois paires d'yeux surpris.

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda Kirk.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Jim ! » Rugit Bones.

Elsie se sentit soulagée et aurait bien embrassé McCoy pour avoir détourné l'attention d'elle. Mais pas devant Spock. Ni Jim en fait.

« Bones, ça suffit, soupira Kirk.

-Pardon mais tu es sur le point d'ouvrir l'une de ces foutues torpilles et de probablement tous nous faire exploser juste parce que ce... ce terroriste te défie ?! S'exclama de nouveau Leonard.

-C'est une blague ? Lança Elsie.

-Non, il compte vraiment le faire ! » Jeta Bones, accusateur.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la passerelle. Jim sortit et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Le docteur le suivit, imité par Elsie et Spock, qui s'installa cependant à quelque distance de son Capitaine.

« Écoute, Bones, il aurait très bien pu nous tuer lorsque nous sommes allés le chercher. Mais il s'est simplement rendu. Je veux savoir pourquoi, dit Jim.

-Ce type veut juste qu'on se fasse sauter tous seuls ! Il est.. c'est un psychopathe. Un meurtrier, James. Il ne vous a pas épargnés par sentimentalisme. Cela faisait partie de son plan. Tout comme ouvrir ces fichues torpilles, affirma McCoy.

-Je suis d'accord avec le docteur, Capitaine, il marque un point, l'appuya Spock.

-Ne soyez pas d'accord avec moi, ça me met mal à l'aise ! Protesta comiquement le docteur.

-Je donne simplement raison à Scotty. Il ne voulait pas de ces torpilles à bord et je veux savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. » Déclara Kirk.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Bones n'avait pas d'autre argument à présenter à son Capitaine.

« Ce serait trop simple. Il ne peut pas nous piéger de cette manière, reprit Kirk, d'un ton bas.

-Justement, il a compris qui tu étais. Il sait que tu ne peux pas résister à un challenge, et il t'en propose un énorme ! Attaqua de nouveau le médecin du bord.

-Vous devriez apprendre à modérer vos réactions, docteur. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, seule la logique... commença Spock.

-La logique !? Nom de dieu, il y a un maniaque à bord qui cherche à faire imploser le groupe et le vaisseau et je... commença Bones.

-Non. » Lança Elsie.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Pardon ? Fit Spock.

-Il ne cherche pas à faire imploser ce vaisseau. C'est impossible, reprit Elsie d'un ton assuré.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? S'étonna McCoy.

-Il est à bord. C'est logique. Il ne va pas se suicider, son geste n'aurait aucun sens. S'il a agi en faveur d'une cause, il a besoin que quelqu'un le sache, que quelqu'un connaisse ses raisons, c'est évident, affirma la jeune femme.

-Logique, dit Spock.

-Comment …

-Tu le connais ? » Interrogea Jim, interrompant le docteur.

Elsie sentit que cette question n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle croisa le regard de son ami. Il comprit immédiatement en voyant l'expression qui se peignait sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« C'est lui ? » Marmonna-t-il incrédule.

Elsie se contenta d'acquiescer. Jim se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il n'en revenait pas.

Il se souvint de l'état de son amie, des mois auparavant. Il avait eu une permanence sur Terre après sa première mission en tant que véritable Capitaine de l'Enterprise. Il avait envoyé un message enjoué à Elsie et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar où Kirk espérait fêter sa première mission avec elle. Mais lorsque son amie était arrivée, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle était maigre, ses cheveux étaient ternes et ses yeux cernés accentuaient la pâleur de son visage. Affolé, il l'avait harcelé pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et la jeune femme avait craqué dans ses bras. Elle lui avait expliqué la disparition soudaine de celui avec lequel elle vivait une passion intense. Kirk avait compris. Jamais Elsie ne s'était attachée ainsi et il savait qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à passer à autre chose. Elle s'était alors absorbée dans ses études, occupant son esprit pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle ne sortait même plus, d'après ce que la colocataire d'Elsie lui avait rapporté. Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait que c'était lui. Harrisson. Le meurtrier de Pike...

Bones et Spock les regardait sans comprendre. Kirk cessa de marcher. Il se tourna vers son amie.

« Tu penses qu'il n'y a aucun danger à ouvrir ces torpilles ? Qu'il ne cherche pas à détruire purement et simplement l'Enterprise et son équipage ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pense qu'il ne t'a pas menti sur ce point. Il s'est rendu pour une bonne raison. Nous pouvons ouvrir ces torpilles, je ne pense pas qu'elles exploseront, avança Elsie.

-Bien, parfait, alors ouvrons-les ! S'exclama Kirk.

-Capitaine, demande permission d'ajouter quelque chose, fit Spock.

-Permission accordée, autorisa Jim.

-Nous devrions demander à la fille de l'Amiral Marcus de nous aider, étant donné qu'elle est spécialiste en technologie d'armement, proposa le Vulcain.

-Quelle fille de l'Amiral Marcus? S'exclama Jim.

-Carol Wallace, Capitaine. Elle a modifié son nom, reprenant celui de sa mère afin de se faire engager sur l'Enterprise, indiqua le Premier Officier.

-Et quand est-ce que vous comptiez m'avertir ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-En temps utile, Capitaine. » Affirma Spock.

Le visage de Kirk s'assombrit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Pas d'autre révélation pour aujourd'hui ? » Grommela-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il se rassit et appuya sur le bouton déclenchant le microphone.

« Ici votre Capitaine. J'appelle l'officier scientifique Carol Wallace à l'Ingénierie. Rapidement. » Dit-il.

Il se releva, ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur et disparut. Spock reprit sa place et Elsie fit de même. Bones s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas censée être en repos ? Dit-il doucement.

-Bones, mon quart est terminé, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je vois. Je vais devoir repartir à l'Infirmerie, murmura l'homme.

-Tu ne me poses pas de question ? » Le retint la jeune femme.

Bones baissa son regard vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Tu m'en parleras de toi-même. Ou pas. » Répondit-il simplement.

Elsie sentit une bouffée de gratitude monter en elle. Elle couva McCoy de ses yeux clairs. Il pressa doucement son épaule. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Le docteur fit demi-tour et sortit. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son travail. Elle espéra que tout irait bien.


	14. Afraid to losing you

**Je viens de regarder l'heure et de m'apercevoir qu'on était mercredi soir, jour de PUBLICATION ! Alors voici les deux nouveaux chapitres ! Je remercie mes lecteurs fidèles, ceux qui me suivent, mes revieweuses préférées SpockandNyota et EvaWolfinger ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire à tous ! **

**Une bonne lecture !**

**14 – Afraid to losing you. **

Kirk revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avisa Elsie et s'approcha.

« Où est Bones, demanda-t-il.

-A l'infirmerie, Capitaine. Pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune femme.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ses mains, annonça Jim.

-Ses mains … ? » Marmonna Elsie.

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait de comprendre. Kirk n'avait besoin que de deux personnes pour ouvrir une torpille : un expert et quelqu'un de suffisamment habile.

Bones était médecin. Chirurgien. Ses mains étaient probablement plus adroites que celle de n'importe quel membre de l'équipage.

La jeune femme releva son regard. Jim s'était tourné vers Uhura.

« Pourriez vous ouvrir un canal de communication avec l'officier Montgomery ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tout de suite, Capitaine, répondit la femme.

-Elsie, surveille les canaux et nos scanners, je veux être au courant du moindre grain de poussière qui approche, ordonna Jim.

-Oui, Capitaine. » Lança son amie.

Elle se mit en position d'attention, son professionnalisme prenant le dessus sur ses émotions. Rapidement, elle fit deux fois le tour de tous les appareils de mesure à sa disposition. RAS. Elle fit un rapport concret qu'elle envoya sur la tablette de Jim qui était en ligne avec Scotty. Il lui indiquait des coordonnées.

Elle se tourna vers sa voisine qui avait ouvert le canal pour Kirk.

« Uhura, tu as envoyé le message à Starfleet signalant que nous avons capturé Harrisson ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, affirma Nyota.

-Pourquoi ils ne répondent pas ? » Marmonna Elsie.

Elle appuya sur les boutons, scrutant l'espace qui s'offrait à elle en modèle réduit. Aucun signal, aucune onde indiquant une quelconque présence près d'eux. Ni Klingons, ni vaisseau de la fédération. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait au calme avant la tempête.

Jim coupa la communication et remercia l'officier des communications.

Il se tourna vers Elsie.

« Bon rapport, enseigne Whert, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Capitaine, je trouve étrange qu'aucun vaisseau de la fédération ne soit encore là, lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton bas.

-Je sais, Elsie, continue d'ouvrir l'œil, s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda Kirk.

Le jeune femme acquiesça.

Le Capitaine retourna sur sa chaise et appuya sur le microphone.

«Docteur McCoy, Officier Wallace, vous êtes prêts ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Un grommellement lui répondit, puis la voix professionnelle de Carol Wallace se fit entendre.

« Nous sommes prêts. »

Elsie fronça le nez. L'image de Bones et Wallace sur l'astéroïde choisi pour cette opération à risque, se profila sur l'écran de la passerelle. Le Capitaine voulait suivre l'opération. Le canal de communication était clair et les voix des deux Officiers scientifiques parfaitement audibles. Celle de Carol Wallace, douce et féminine tranchait par son calme avec celle au ton plus rude de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Bones semblait nerveux.

Wallace finit par lui demander s'il se sentait à la hauteur et immédiatement, le docteur s'offusqua et se lança dans une tirade Bonesienne.

A sa place, Elsie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est exactement ça qu'elle trouvait irrésistible chez le docteur de l'Enterprise. Ce côté brusque et rude qui cachait probablement toutes les faiblesses de l'homme. Quand ils étaient seuls à seuls, il se révélait un vrai gentleman, prévenant et ce contraste plaisait énormément à la jeune femme.

Elle reporta son attention sur les radars. Toujours rien à signaler.

Wallace lança le top départ en ouvrant un boitier sur le côté de la torpille.

« Vous devrez couper le 33e fil, je vous guide, vous coupez, lança l'Officier Wallace.

-Très bien. » répondit Bones, concentré.

Il sortit une minuscule pince et glissa son bras à l'endroit que lui désignait la jeune femme blonde.

« Je vais décompter. » Annonça Carol.

Le visage de Bones se ferma. Dans quelques secondes tout serait fini mais il devait être concentré.

« Trois... commença-t-elle.

Bones retint son souffle.

-Deux...

Sur la passerelle pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

-Un. Coupez ! » S'exclama Wallace.

Le docteur s'exécuta.

Aussitôt, il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le boitier coulissa et se referma sur son bras, le bloquant contre la torpille. Il poussa un cri.

Carol consulta son moniteur dont les jauges s'affolaient. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

La torpille s'était enclenchée seule.

Sur la passerelle, les activités avaient repris avec fébrilité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kirk.

-Le décompte est actif, Capitaine, lança une enseigne.

-Ce genre de torpille n'a pas de système d'autodestruction ! Que se passe-t-il bon sang ?! S'exclama Sulu à voix haute.

-Ramenez-les à bord ! Ordonna Jim.

-Capitaine, ceci est impossible. Le transporteur ne peut pas faire la différence entre le Docteur McCoy et la torpille. » Annonça Spock.

A ces mots, Elsie se figea. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux, rivés sur l'écran, s'agrandirent. Elle brancha l'un de ses écrans sur la retransmission des données du moniteur de l'Officier Wallace. C'était clair. Bones était coincé contre une torpille à photon qui allait exploser. L'adrénaline monta en elle, immédiatement suivie par une frustration intolérable. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'ici. Sauf regarder le décompte et les efforts que produisaient Carol pour désamorcer l'engin via son moniteur.

Apparemment vainement.

Bones commençait à véritablement souffrir. Il comprit rapidement que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mènerait à une issue fatale. Il soupira.

« Jim, téléporte Wallace sur l'Enterprise. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi de toute façon, soupira-t-il.

-NON ! »

Le cri émanait de la passerelle mais parvint intact aux oreilles du docteur. Elsie.

La jeune femme s'était levée et se tenait aux côtés de Kirk. Elle enregistra toutes les informations possibles.

« Cinq. » Le décompte retentit.

Son cerveau absorba tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Quatre. »

Une idée germa. Simple mais folle.

« Officier Wallace, arrachez les putains de fils du système électronique ! » Jeta la jeune femme.

Sur l'écran l'Officier Wallace se déplaça rapidement.

« Trois. »

« Merde ! » Cracha Carol.

Jim, Elsie, Sulu, tous les membres de l'équipage présents sur la passerelle la virent tirer de toutes ses forces sur les fils de la torpille.

Ils cédèrent.

La torpille redevint silencieuse et immobile.

Le silence tendu devint soupir de soulagement. Bones dégagea son bras rapidement avec l'aide de Carol et recula loin de l'arme. Elsie sentit l'adrénaline redescendre. Ses battements cardiaques reprirent un rythme normal.

Jim sourit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Bien joué ! » Lança-t-il.

Une voix rompit le silence.

« Capitaine, il y a un homme dans la torpille... »

Les deux Officiers scientifiques reprirent la navette et rentrèrent, sous les yeux rassurés de l'équipage de l'Enterprise.

Jim, Spock et Elsie (exceptionnellement autorisée à quitter son poste) les attendaient. Carol sortit de la navette en premier. Bones ne tarda pas. Il était pâle et sa réplique ironique manquait de sarcasme.

James lui étreignit l'épaule en lui lançant un « Ravi de te revoir à bord. » Spock se contenta d'un signe de tête. Mais Elsie ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec intensité.

Le Capitaine entraîna Carol et Spock afin de laisser les deux autres seuls.

McCoy plongea son regard dans les iris de la jeune femme devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Elsie.

-Comme si j'avais fait un tour dans l'espace sans combinaison, répondit Léonard.

-Bien. » Constata la jeune femme.

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir quand une main saisit son bras.

Bones la força à se retourner. Il la serra contre lui, méprisant le protocole. Elle se débattit un peu.

« Je suis revenu, murmura le docteur.

-Merde, tu as failli mourir, Bones, marmonna Elsie.

-Et alors ? Débarrassée de moi tu aurais pu... commença McCoy.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre. » Avoua la femme.

Touché, Bones relâcha son étreinte. Il regarda la jeune femme et surprit une larme sur sa joue. Il l'essuya doucement en penchant la tête vers elle.

« Merci. » Susurra-t-il.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle recula avec raideur. Chekov les regardait, surpris. Elle lui fit un petit signe avant de se mettre en route.

« Va donc faire examiner ton bras, docteur. » Lança Elsie à Bones.

Il se mit à rire et obtempéra, emboîtant le pas à l'Enseigne Whert.


	15. The story of Khan

**15 – The story of Khan. **

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre l'infirmerie.

Elsie et Bones tombèrent nez à nez avec leur Capitaine au visage fermé. Sa démarche raide trahissait les sentiments qui l'animaient et Elsie sut où il se rendait. Sans lui demander son avis, une fois de plus, elle lui emboîta le pas. Jim ne dit rien. Il partait réclamer la vérité à leur prisonnier et il estimait en son for intérieur qu'elle devait entendre ce que le terroriste lui dirait.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la pièce en trombe, Jim en tête. Il se planta devant la vitre et toisa le prisonnier.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi y'a-t-il un homme dans la torpille que nous avons ouverte ? » Gronda-t-il.

Le terroriste cessa de considérer Elsie pour sourire au Capitaine de l'Enterprise. C'était un sourire froid, sans joie aucune.

« Il y a des femmes et des hommes dans toutes les torpilles, je les y ai mis, répondit-il.

-Bon dieu, qui êtes-vous ? » Jeta Kirk, perdant son sang froid.

Elsie nota la brève expression d'hésitation qui se peignit sur le visage d'Harrisson.

« Je viens d'un temps ancien, Capitaine. J'ai été conçu génétiquement pour être supérieur et diriger les plus faibles vers la paix dans un monde en guerre. Mais mes semblables et moi-même avons été traités en criminels et cryogénisés. En nous éveillant nous espérions trouver un monde différent mais... ce furent de vains espoirs... » Déclara-t-il d'une traite.

La jeune femme était figée. Conçu ? Pour être supérieur ? John était le résultat d'une manipulation génétique ? Elle avait du mal à tout avaler.

Harrisson fixait Elsie, lisant ouvertement sa stupeur. Il ne dit rien mais sentait qu'il lui faudrait exploiter cette piste. Et surtout, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était comme lui. Exactement comme lui.

« Comment êtes-vous sorti de votre cryotube ? Reprit Kirk d'un ton sceptique.

-C'est l'Amiral Marcus qui m'en a sorti. Il avait des projets précis en tête et avait besoin de moi et de mes capacités pour mener ses plans à bien. » Dit Harrisson d'un ton neutre.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa de nouveau, empli de stupeur. Kirk réfléchissait à toute allure à ce que venait de dire le prisonnier. Etait-ce vrai ou simplement des élucubrations sorties d'un esprit dérangé ? Le visage fermé d'Elsie ne laissait percevoir aucun des sentiments qui l'habitait, au contraire de Bones dont l'expression choquée ne laissait aucun doute sur la défiance avec laquelle il accueillait ces révélations.

James soupira.

« Pardonnez mon scepticisme mais pour quelle raison un amiral de Starfleet aurait besoin d'un homme d'un ancien temps, surgelé de surcroît pour mener à bien un quelconque projet ? Lança-t-il.

-Parce que je suis meilleur, répondit Harrisson avec aplomb.

-Meilleur pour quoi ? Interrogea Kirk en haussant un sourcil.

-Pour tout. L'amiral Marcus voulait répondre à une menace réelle et avait besoin d'un esprit militaire, guerrier. Mon esprit. Il avait donc besoin de moi, conclut le terroriste avec un demi-sourire sardonique.

-Vous suggérez que l'Amiral a violé tous les serments auxquels il s'est attaché uniquement pour exploiter votre intellect ? » Lança la voix de Spock.

Le Vulcain s'était glissé auprès du Capitaine dans la plus grande discrétion et Elsie sursauta. Ils reportèrent cependant leur attention sur l'homme derrière la vitre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Il voulait exploiter ma sauvagerie, Mr Spock. Pas seulement mon intellect, qui seul dans un combat ne sert à rien. Se battre, sans règle, sans limites, sans même réfléchir ! fit le prisonnier, s'adressant directement au Premier Officier.

-En somme, vous nous dites que l'amiral vous a réveillé pour mener une guérilla personnelle. Mais contre quoi ?

-Capitaine, vous pourriez trouver seul. Il vous a envoyé avec les nouvelles torpilles que j'ai créées, sachant que vous ne pourriez vous enfuir et que vous seriez obligé de vous battre contre les Klingons, qui, à l'heure qu'il est, cherchent les responsables de l'intrusion sur leur planète. Le vaisseau ne peut redémarrer... Vous êtes coincés. Et tout ceci va aboutir à... commença Harrisson.

-Une guerre, répondirent Elsie et Spock simultanément.

-Mais nous avons été envoyé par la Fédération, par... commença Kirk.

-Non. Vous avez été envoyé par l'amiral Alexander Marcus, pas par Starfleet, le coupa Harrisson.

-Il a raison, Capitaine, acquiesça Spock.

-Tu es parti sans attendre d'ordre officiel ? Juste avec l_a parole_ de l'Amiral ? » S'exclama Elsie, incrédule.

Kirk baissa la tête. Il se rendit compte à présent que Marcus avait peut-être abusé de sa témérité et de son chagrin pour le lancer en mission suicide avec tout son équipage. Le terroriste avait réussi à distiller le doute dans l'esprit du Capitaine. Il releva la tête.

« Et votre nom ? J'ai cherché John Harrisson et il n'existe que depuis un an. Alors qui êtes-vous ? » Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un simple éclair. Une réticence certaine se lut sur le visage de l'homme derrière la vitre. Il jeta un long regard à Elsie qui crut y lire de la tristesse.

« Je m'appelle Khan. » Dit-il en soupirant doucement.

Elsie prit soudain l'expression de quelqu'un ayant reçu un coup de poing. Cela n'échappa pas à Khan qui évita les prunelles furieuses de la jeune femme. Kirk aussi remarqua le ressentiment sur le visage de son amie. Il fit un pas de côté par instinct, se plaçant presque entre Khan et Elsie.

« Je veux bien prendre cela comme vérité. De tout ce que vous nous avez dit, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a que cela de vrai, Khan, répliqua Jim.

-Alors vous n'avez rien compris, Capitaine, Ricana Khan.

-Je vous ai vu ouvrir le feu et abattre de sang froid des Capitaines de Starfleet, cracha Kirk avec colère.

-Je suis le seul a avoir été réveillé. Mon équipage est resté cryogénisé et j'ai eu beau supplier, après avoir réalisé les armes que Marcus m'avait demandé, il n'a jamais daigné me répondre autre chose que « peut-être ». Peut-être les réveillerait-il. Peut-être les sauverais-je. J'ai vite compris que « peut-être » signifiait « jamais » chez l'Amiral, narra le terroriste d'un ton amer.

-Vous êtes un meurtrier, rien d'autre, lança le Capitaine.

-Il a utilisé mes amis contre moi. Alors j'ai compris qu'il ferait de moi son esclave jusqu'à ce que je meurs. J'ai donc dissimulé mon équipage dans les armes que j'ai créées. Mais je me suis fait prendre. Je savais à cet instant que Marcus ne me laisserait pas en vie plus longtemps, il courait trop le risque de se compromettre. Je me suis transformé en menace et enfui, laissant derrière moi mon équipage. Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait. Mais il a tout de même chargé les torpilles sur votre vaisseau avant de vous lancer à ma poursuite. C'est cruel non ? Me faire tuer par mon équipage avec mes torpilles... Mais j'avais mon propre plan et je me suis rendu à vous, Kirk, parce que je savais que mon équipage était sur l'Enterprise. Mon seul but était de retrouver mon équipage, raconta Khan sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Jim.

-Vous avez prémédité vos meurtres ! Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un meurtrier ! Insista Kirk.

-Je... Mon équipage est ma famille ! Balbutia le terroriste dont le visage défait trahissait une véritable détresse. Vous ne feriez pas tout pour votre famille ? » Ajouta-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

James ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la voix de Sulu retentit.

« Capitaine, un vaisseau arrive à grande vitesse. Il arrivera sur nous dans... quelques temps, une question de minutes je pense, fit-il.

-Des Klingons ? Demanda Kirk.

-Non, pas des Klingons, Kirk. Nous savons tous deux qui vient, répondit Khan avant la voix amplifiée de Sulu.

-Pas des Klingons, Capitaine, il ne vient pas de Qo'noS. » Fit Sulu dans le micro de la passerelle.

Le regard de Khan se fit suppliant. Jim sortit, Bones sur ses talons. Spock esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie mais décida de rester lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'enseigne Whert restait devant la vitre.

Elsie s'en approchait même. Elle scrutait, fascinée, le visage désespéré et marqué de larmes de Khan. La fureur qu'elle ressentait commençait à s'apaiser. Une compréhension certaine faisait son chemin en elle, combattant petit à petit sa colère. Elle s'arrêta à vingt centimètres de la vitre qui la séparait du prisonnier. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Spock voyait les deux êtres qui se faisaient face et remarqua alors leurs ressemblances. Elsie était certes blonde et une femme de surcroît mais son attitude et la détermination sauvage qu'il lisait sur les traits de l'un et de l'autre les rapprochaient. Même les silhouettes des deux personnages possédaient des similitudes. Le Vulcain ressentit de la curiosité. Qu'il justifia en se disant qu'il devait surveiller Khan et entendre les informations qu'il pourrait recueillir à son sujet.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais expliqué tout cela ? Jeta Elsie, rompant le silence.

-Je ne... commença Khan.

-Tu n'y as même pas songé, le coupa la jeune femme.

-Je t'aurais dit tout en temps voulu. Je croyais que je réussirais à m'en sortir, avança l'homme.

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Je ne sais rien sur toi, même après ces mois ensemble, protesta la blonde.

-Parce que je n'ai pas simulé mes sentiments. Mon équipage était ma seule famille et te rencontrer a ajouté un membre à cette famille. Nous sommes pareils, peu importe ce que tu peux penser. Les autres ne nous comprendront jamais car ils n'ont ni nos capacités ni notre origine. Tu es unique, comme moi, argumenta Khan, ses iris directement dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas... commença Elsie.

-Cesse de nier, ta force, ta mémoire... Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Et je suppose que tu as constaté une rapidité de guérison ? Notre sang est spécial. Ils te transformeront en cobaye et rien d'autre ! Lança Khan.

-C'est faux ! Protesta Elsie.

-Moi je peux t'aider à développer ces capacités. Je t'accepte telle que tu es, parce que nous sommes identiques. Parce que je... reprit Khan.

-Tais-toi. » Souffla Elsie.

Elle détourna son regard ailleurs. Une suture venait de céder sur la blessure qu'elle croyait refermée. Énervée et triste, elle recula. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il avait posé sa main sur la vitre. Elsie amorça le geste de poser la sienne mais elle se rétracta.

Spock regardait les deux humains qui communiquaient et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas tous les codes. Il saisissait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais la tristesse qui se lisait sur leurs visages lui apprenait que c'était fini. Il vit Elsie reculer et se détourner de Khan. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol et resta assis.

A cet instant, la voix de Kirk retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

« Elsie, Spock, libérez le prisonnier de la cellule, on va le transférer ailleurs. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Avant même que le Vulcain ne réagisse, donnant l'ordre au gardien d'ouvrir la porte, Elsie poussa un cri et fit volte face. Son poing traversa la vitre qui tomba en morceaux. Surpris, Spock fit quelques pas en arrière.

Les yeux assombris de colère d'Elsie se posèrent sur Khan.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous ne sommes pas si semblables. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé et je ne me serais jamais retourné contre Starfleet. » Lança-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce, le terroriste menotté de nouveau, sur ses talons. Spock les suivit. Des gardes les entourèrent. Elsie menait la troupe, indifférente à la hiérarchie, le visage fermé. Jim vit son amie arriver, en tête et lorsqu'il vit son expression, des frissons coururent sur sa nuque. Des frissons d'effroi. Il était bien content de ne pas être à l'origine de la fureur de la jeune femme.


	16. Disobedience

**Désolée pour l'attente, mes chers lecteurs, je me suis faite désirée c'est vrai mais j'espère que cette double publication me fera pardonner ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**16 – Disobedience. **

Elsie amena Khan dans l'infirmerie. Bones avait bandé son bras, il les accueillit froidement, appréciant peu que le terroriste soit dans son antre. Il le toisa. Khan lui lui fit un sourire amer. Rictus qui disparut lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui adressait Elsie. Il prit place sur un lit libre, toujours entouré de gardes. Il considéra la jeune femme qui s'approchait du docteur. Ce dernier sourit doucement et caressa la joue d'Elsie. Il saisit sa main et, sentant une substance poisseuse, la leva précipitamment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Grommela-t-il.

-Petite coupure sans importance, répondit Elsie.

-Sans importance ? Tu plaisantes ? Protesta Bones en voyant la largeur et la profondeur de la plaie.

-Bones, ça va guérir. Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire, lança la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, je suis médecin, râla McCoy.

-Mais ça va cicatriser tout seul, docteur. Et vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » Lança la voix de Khan.

Bones et Elsie se tournèrent simultanément vers lui. Le terroriste regarda ailleurs. Le médecin prit le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira à l'écart. Il lui nettoya la plaie sans rien dire et la banda. La femme se laissa faire, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se permit d'ailleurs de poser les siennes sur celles de l'homme lorsqu'il eut fini. Bones sourit. Elsie ne doutait plus de rien.

« A tout à l'heure, je dois retourner à la passerelle, chuchota Elsie.

-Je le surveille. » Fit Bones en jetant un regard à Khan.

Sans un regard pour ce dernier, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Jim venait d'ordonner la levée des boucliers. Elsie prit son poste et observa sur les radars la forme qui s'approchait de l'Enterprise. Elle était immense. Le vaisseau qui venait vers eux semblait vraiment menaçant. Elle jeta un œil à travers la vitre panoramique qui s'ouvrait sur l'espace. Le vaisseau ne ressemblait en rien à ceux de Starfleet. Il était fait pour la guerre et non pour l'exploration.

« Capitaine, ils essayent de nous joindre. Canal habituel des vaisseaux de Starfleet, annonça Uhura.

-Sur l'écran, Uhura. Enregistrez la conversation et branchez les hauts parleurs du vaisseau. Tout l'équipage doit entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire, ordonna Kirk, la mâchoire contractée.

-Bien, monsieur. » Soupira Uhura en s'exécutant.

Elsie regarda intensément l'écran sur lequel apparut l'intérieur d'un vaisseau, très moderne et froid, dont les technologies (du moins celles qui étaient visibles) avaient l'air bien plus avancées que celles qui équipaient l'Enterprise.

Assis dans le fauteuil, apparemment avec assurance, l'Amiral Marcus engagea la conversation.

« Capitaine Kirk, entama-t-il d'un ton cordial.

-Amiral Marcus, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Quel vaisseau, répondit prudemment Jim.

-Et je ne m'attendais pas à m'entendre dire que vous aviez arrêté Harrisson et qu'il était emprisonné à bord, en totale contradiction avec les ordres que vous aviez reçus. » Répliqua Marcus.

Jim inspira profondément, de la manière la plus discrète qu'il put. Il allait tenter de gagner du temps.

« Que s'est-il passé, fiston ? Reprit Marcus.

-L'inattendu est arrivé, monsieur. Nous avons dû improviser après une panne du réacteur de l'Enterprise, fit Kirk d'un ton innocent. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, monsieur, ajouta-t-il.

-Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea l'Amiral, l'air neutre.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est pour nous dépanner, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelle autre raison le chef de Starfleet viendrait-il sur le terrain ? » Avança Kirk avec un sourire.

L'Amiral semblait ennuyé mais impatient. Sulu se pencha vers Kirk.

« Ils scannent notre vaisseau, Capitaine. » Murmura-t-il.

Jim avança légèrement son torse vers l'écran.

« Vous avez entendu ça, Amiral ? Vous cherchez quelque chose, peut-être ? Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Où est le prisonnier, Kirk ? Ne me dites pas qu'il n'est pas à bord, vous ne l'auriez pas relâcher dans l'espace et encore moins renvoyé sur Qo'nos, alors dites-moi où il se trouve et baissez vos boucliers que nous puissions le téléporter et en finir avec cette histoire, exigea Marcus, fatigué de jouer.

-Je suis navré mais c'est non, Amiral. Je suis habilité à transférer le prisonnier aux autorités compétentes. Khan retournera sur Terre où il aura un procès, sauf votre respect, monsieur. » Déclara Kirk.

L'amiral soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Vous lui avez parlé, c'est bien ce que je craignais. » Dit-il.

Kirk se raidit.

« Je voulais vous préserver de cela. Écoutez, fiston, malheureusement j'ai commis une erreur. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Je voulais utiliser ses connaissances pour nous aider à nous protéger des menaces qui planent sur nous, fit Marcus.

-L'empire Klingon ? Hasarda Jim.

-Pour le moment. Qui sait ce qui nous tombera dessus dans le futur ? J'ai utilisé cette créature pour permettre à Starfleet de s'armer efficacement, d'approfondir et perfectionner ses moyens de défense. Et c'est apparemment ce qui semblait se passer au début. Mais je ne savais pas encore réellement qui il était et à présent j'ai le sang de toutes ses victimes sur mes mains, Jim. Je ne vous blâme pas pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres, puisque je sais que vous lui avez parlé et que je sais également ce que son super cerveau peut faire, il nous a tous dupés. Il n'y aura pas de représailles, ni contre vous ni contre votre équipage, j'y veillerais personnellement, d'ailleurs j'effacerais toute cette histoire des rapports officiels. Maintenant je vous le demande : laissez-moi prendre ce prisonnier à bord et mettre un terme à tout ce que j'ai commencé. » Déclara l'Amiral.

Spock regardait l'humain devant l'écran, abasourdi. C'était un Amiral de Starfleet et il proposait dans son discours de violer une bonne demi-douzaine de règles. Mais le Vulcain comprenait que s'ils cédaient à l'Amiral et rendait Khan aux mains de Marcus, il serait mort avant qu'il ait pu prononcé le nom de sa planète dans sa langue maternelle.

Elsie, dans son coin, fronçait le nez. La menace planant sur Khan ne lui avait pas échappé, de même que les sous-entendus de l'Amiral. Le mot « créature » ne lui avait pas beaucoup plus et elle regardait à présent son supérieur à l'écran, avec un certain sentiment de malaise.

Jim quant à lui pesait le pour et le contre. Accéder à la demande de l'Amiral le blanchirait lui et son équipage et il vengerait ainsi son mentor. Il n'avait rien à gagner à refuser quoi que ce soit à Marcus. Mais quelque chose le gênait depuis un moment.

« Et que ferons-nous de son équipage dans les torpilles ? Vous suggérez que nous les envoyions sur Qo'noS, annihilant ainsi soixante-douze personnes dans leur sommeil et provoquant par là une guerre ? Interrogea-t-il Marcus.

-C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? Bon sang, fiston, si vous écoutez cet homme trop longtemps, il vous fera avaler n'importe quoi. Il manie aussi bien les mots que les armes, il est dangereux pour ça, d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui a placé ces gens dans ces torpilles, lui seul ! Et ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution, il y a 300 ans, que de s'endormir dans ces cryotubes sans savoir quand ils se réveilleraient. Vous auriez dû disposer de ces torpilles sans savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Plutôt que d'être à présent gêné par l'éthique. » Grommela l'Amiral.

Dans le court silence qui suivit, Spock et Elsie, sans le savoir éprouvaient la même chose : un dégoût grandissant pour l'homme qu'ils voyaient sur l'écran de transmission.

« Réfléchissez Kirk ! Considérez la situation objectivement ! Vous avez récupérer ce prisonnier sur Qo'noS, seul il a réussi à survivre dans ce milieu plus qu'hostile. Imaginez la situation si nous nous trouvions face à soixante-douze autres personnes comme lui, organisées ! Ce serait ingérable ! Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? Qu'il était un défenseur de la paix ? Il se joue de vous, Kirk ! Ce sont des criminels de guerre condamnés à mort ! Ils se sont cryogénisés pour échapper à cette sentence ! J'ai cru que je pourrais maîtriser cet homme, en tirer ses connaissances et les utiliser pour Starfleet mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu tort ! C'est à présent notre mission que d'appliquer la peine à laquelle ils ont réchappé, Capitaine ! Donc s'il vous plaît, pour la dernière fois, baissez les boucliers et laissez moi voir où se trouve Khan. » Lança l'Amiral.

Kirk tenta une dernière tirade.

« Ai-je raison de considérer cela comme une menace, Amiral ? Vous tireriez sur un vaisseau de la flotte sans hésiter, sans remord, pour récupérer un prisonnier ? Avança-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une question de sentiments, Capitaine Kirk. Je dois enrayer une menace qui met en péril notre organisation. Et c'est plus important que les dommages que subiront un simple vaisseau et son équipage. » Déclara Marcus sans détours.

Kirk comprit qu'il devait faire un choix immédiatement. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il est à l'Ingénierie, Amiral. Sous bonne garde et subissant un interrogatoire depuis un moment. D'ici quelques minutes, il sera prêt dans le télétransporteur, annonça Jim.

-Bien, nous serons prêts à le prendre sur notre vaisseau. » Sourit Marcus.

Il semblait être déterminé mais pas hostile au point de vouloir un combat contre l'Enterprise. Son image disparut de l'écran. A la minute où la communication fut rompue, Kirk se tourna vers Sulu.

« N'abaissez surtout pas les boucliers, Mr Sulu, ordonna-t-il.

-Bien Capitaine, acquiesça Sulu.

-Etant donné que notre prisonnier se trouve à l'Infirmerie et non à l'Ingénierie, je suppose que vous avez un plan, totalement en opposition avec ce que vous venez de dire à l'Amiral, énonça la voix de Spock.

-Pardon, Mr Spock, mais je vais faire exactement ce que j'ai dit à l'Amiral : je vais conduire Khan sur Terre pour qu'il ait un procès équitable. Rien d'autre, répondit Jim. Ouvrez moi un canal vers Chekov, s'il vous plaît. » Ajouta-t-il.

Uhura s'exécuta rapidement.

« Chekov au rapport, Capitaine, lança la voix à l'accent slave prononcé du chef de l'Ingénierie.

-Mr Chekov, peut-on relancer le réacteur ? Demanda directement le Capitaine.

-Techniquement oui, Capitaine, mais je ne le conseillerais pas. Cela risque de causer de nouveaux dégâts et de défaire ceux qui ont été réparés, annonça Chekov.

-Bien, merci, j'ai entendu vos objections. » Répondit Kirk.

La communication fut rompue et il se tourna vers Sulu.

« Mettez en marche les réacteurs, Mr Sulu, ordonna Jim.

-Bien, Capitaine. » Obéit Sulu.

Le vaisseau rugit.

« Pleine vitesse vers la Terre ! » S'exclama Kirk.

Le moment d'après, le vaisseau de l'Amiral disparut de la vitre. Les étoiles défilant à une allure folle avait remplacé pour quelques temps la menace. Jim soupira. Il rencontra le regard de son Premier Officier qui, pour une fois, semblait d'accord avec lui.

Le Capitaine sourit, la figure pâle. Il espérait que le navire tiendrait jusqu'à bon port.


	17. The end ?

**17 – The end ?**

A bord de l'Enterprise, tout se passait aussi bien que possible. Chekov et son équipe maintenait les réacteurs en état et le vaisseau continuait son approche de la Terre.

A l'infirmerie, Bones considérait Khan d'un œil curieux. Et un peu jaloux. Après tout, il avait passé plusieurs mois avec Elsie. Il s'approcha et passa le prisonnier au tricordeur, engageant la conversation d'un ton dégagé.

« Finalement nous sommes repartis, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas la proximité de la Terre qui nous sauvera. » Répliqua le prisonnier sèchement.

Intrigué, McCoy ne dit rien mais il vit du coin de l'œil Carol Marcus sortir de l'infirmerie. Il haussa les épaules.

« Vos signes vitaux sont élevés, constata-t-il à voix haute.

-Mon organisme fonctionne plus rapidement que le votre, ce qui explique la régénération quasi instantanée, docteur. Nous sommes des êtres améliorés. » Fit Khan d'un ton supérieur.

Bones n'avait pas de mal à imaginer que le « nous » incluait une certaine enseigne de ce vaisseau.

« Dans le but de tuer. Je trouve cela ridicule, commenta Léonard.

-Nécessaire, pas ridicule. Les hommes se battent depuis la nuit des temps. La guerre est inhérente à l'être humain. Je suis indispensable maintenant comme dans le futur, argumenta Khan.

-Nous sommes arrivés à une unité qui ne devait pas exister à votre époque, mon vieux. Starfleet regroupe différentes espèces : humains et extraterrestres travaillant ensemble en harmonie, vous pouvez imaginer cela ? Ironisa Bones.

-Cela ne durera pas et nous serons sollicité de nouveau, affirma le terroriste, toisant l'homme.

-Vous ne serez jamais plus nécessaire, Khan. La guerre n'est plus une solution première, insista Bones.

-Vous êtes jaloux, docteur. Parce que je suis plus proche d'Elsie que vous ne le serez jamais. » Ricana Khan.

Léonard ne répondit rien. Il maîtrisa la colère qui montait en lui en s'éloignant. Il reporta son attention sur ses travaux en cours, décidé à ignorer le terroriste jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit débarrassé.

Sur la passerelle, il semblait à Kirk qu'il allait réussir son pari fou. Atteindre la Terre avant d'être rattrapé par Marcus. L'Enterprise tremblait sous ses pieds mais poursuivait vaillamment sa route, à la vitesse demandée grâce aux efforts de Chekov.

« Uhura, contactez Starfleet et indiquez-leur que nous sommes poursuivis par un vaisseau non identifié de la flotte, demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, Capitaine. Toute l'énergie est déviée vers les réacteurs. » Répondit Uhura.

Jim jura intérieurement.

Sur son écran, Elsie aperçut quelque chose d'anormal qui se rapprochait d'eux. Et rapidement. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour reporter l'anomalie lorsque Carol Wallace entra en demandant à moitié la permission. Elle était hors d'haleine et la panique déformait ses traits.

« Je suis la seule raison qu'il vous reste à invoquer pour le dissuader de tirer, laissez moi lui parler, Lança-t-elle.

-Il ne peut pas nous rattraper, Carol, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Kirk.

-Bien sûr que si, son vaisseau comporte les meilleurs équipements du modèle... commença Wallace.

-Capitaine, il y a une distorsion derrière nous ! Annonça Sulu d'un ton urgent.

-C'est le vaisseau de l'Amiral. » Confirma Elsie, calmement.

L'alarme du vaisseau se mit à retentir.

Derrière l'Enterprise, Marcus cette fois n'hésita pas. L'heure de la négociation était finie. Il ordonna l'attaque. Des tirs fusèrent autours de l'Enterprise, à droite, à gauche, frôlant la carlingue. Puis plusieurs tirs atteignirent leur but, arrachant des morceaux de métal qui dévoilèrent l'intérieur du vaisseau, dépressurisant l'air et faisant disparaître des objets dans le néant.

A l'Ingénierie, Chekov constata que le noyau des réacteurs n'était plus aligné. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Le vaisseau stoppa net sa route.

Sur la passerelle, Kirk contractait sa mâchoire, contenant sa rage et son sentiment d'impuissance.

« Mr Sulu, je veux un recensement des dommages, ordonna-t-il. Et où sommes-nous ?!

-Capitaine, les boucliers sont baissés, impossible de les remettre ! Nos systèmes d'armement ne marchent pas. Nous sommes à 20 000 km de la Lune ! Répondit Sulu.

-Presque à la maison, grommela Kirk entre ses dents.

-Capitaine, l'armement dont dispose Marcus est bien plus avancé que le nôtre, annonça Spock.

-Ramenez nous à la maison, lancez les réacteurs ! Une fois que nous aurons atteint un point entre la lune et la Terre nous pourrons... Lança Kirk.

-Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas ! Nous perdons notre énergie ! » L'interrompit Sulu.

Kirk comprit enfin que la situation était désespérée. Une autre explosion secoua la passerelle, menaçant le système gravitationnel. Il se dit que s'il perdait cela, la situation serait sans issue. Carol s'approcha de lui, après s'être remise debout.

« Laissez moi lui parler, Capitaine, supplia-t-elle.

-Il ne nous écoutera pas, Carol. Plus maintenant, soupira Kirk.

-Qu'avez-vous à perdre en me laissant essayer ? » Implora Carol.

Jim réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il fit signe à Uhura.

« Contactez-les. » Dit-il.

Uhura appuya sur des boutons.

« Canal ouvert, Capitaine, annonça-t-elle.

-Amiral, c'est moi, Carol, je suis à bord ! » Lança alors la jeune femme dans le micro du fauteuil de Kirk.

Un silence s'ensuivit, tendu.

« Monsieur, je suis là, vous m'entendez ? » Répéta Carol, une once de panique dans la voix.

Elsie regardait et vit l'écran s'afficher. L'amiral Marcus apparut. Il semblait dérouté et inquiet. Il vit Carol, près de Kirk.

« Que fais-tu sur ce vaisseau ? Gronda-t-il.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, papa. Que tu avais fait une erreur et que tu ferais tout pour la réparer ! Mais je ne peux pas croire que l'homme qui m'a élevée puisse détruire un vaisseau de la Fédération, empli d'innocents pour parvenir à son but. Et si jamais je me trompais... Carol fit une pause pour laisser entendre à l'Amiral le temps de soupeser ses paroles, eh bien, tu devras le faire en me sachant à bord. » Finit-elle.

Un silence suivit cette confession de totale solidarité avec l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Puis, l'Amiral eut un rictus.

« En fait, Carol. Je ne le ferais pas avec toi à bord. » Dit-il.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à comprendre. Des halos dorés l'entourèrent. Il la télé-transportait sur son vaisseau. Horrifiée, elle se tourna vers Kirk, impuissante. Le Capitaine se jeta vers elle mais peine perdue ! Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où elle se tenait, elle était déjà partie.

« Capitaine James T Kirk, sans autorisation et avec la complicité du terroriste John Harrisson, vous et votre équipage vous êtes rendus en territoire ennemi, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de vous chasser et vous détruire, annonça la voix froide de Marcus. Verrouillez la cible, ajouta-t-il.

-Attendez, Amiral ! Attendez ! Je prend l'entière responsabilité de ces actes. Ce sont les miens, j'ai agi seul. S'il vous plaît, laissez mon équipage partir. Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à mes ordres, depuis mon Officier au dernier recruté sur ce vaisseau, ils ont agi sous mon influence. Laissez les partir et je vous livre Khan et moi-même. Si vous le souhaitez je ferais des aveux complets de ma trahison, mais laissez-les partir. » Supplia Kirk.

Dans le silence étouffant qui suivit, Elsie scruta Jim puis le visage de l'homme qui allait les expédier ad patres dans un court laps de temps. Elle se leva et se posta derrière son Capitaine et ami.

« Oh, quelle remarquable dévotion pour votre équipage, mon cher Jim. Mais voyez-vous dans cette affaire j'ai déjà pris ma décision : pas de survivants. Je ne veux pas risquer de témoignages gênants, vous comprendrez je pense, répondit sèchement Marcus, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

-Jim, tu es le meilleur Capitaine de Starfleet. » Murmura Elsie en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

Spock et Uhura s'étaient rapprochés et le Vulcain tenait fermement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. James ferma les yeux, attendant l'inévitable.

Les deux torpilles à photons, immenses et menaçantes s'engagèrent dans le canon des armes du vaisseau ennemi.

« Feu ! » Hurla Marcus.

Elsie retint son souffle, comme tous les autres, mais garda les yeux grands ouverts. Et ce qu'elle vit la sidéra.


	18. The only solution

**ET nous voici mercredi, voilà donc la suite de Star Trek : the frontier of heart. Have a nice moment ! **

**RAR : **

**SpockandNyota : **Je suis moi-même très heureuse de te retrouver ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, merci beaucoup ! Et tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'Elsie a vu ! ;) J'espère que cette suite te laissera aussi enthousiaste que les chapitres précédents !

Wolfinger : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton pseudo « retard », lire c'est quand on a le temps et l'envie ;) ! Et puis heureusement que les cours passent avant le reste (lol) ! Je suis encore une fois ravie de voir que cela te plaît toujours autant, je ne te laisse pas sur ta faim, voici la suite ! (_Et oui, je suis d'accord : Khan EST adorable ! Enfin, de mon point de vue ;) mais faible pour l'homme en blouse blanche quand même !_) Bonne lecture !

**18 – The only Solution.**

Rien n'arrivait vers l'Enterprise, pas de menaçantes torpilles, pas d'explosions. Elsie s'approcha des moniteurs et, incrédule, en montra un à Sulu. Le pilote lui-même n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Capitaine, leurs boucliers s'abaissent, leurs systèmes d'armement aussi. » Dit-il.

Sur le vaisseau de l'Amiral, les membres de l'équipage ne comprenaient pas. Toute l'énergie de leur bâtiment baissait.

« Monsieur, nos armes ne fonctionnent pas, annonça un homme

-Nos boucliers s'abaissent, nous n'avons plus d'énergie, reporta un autre, confus.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'emporta Marcus.

-Quelqu'un a remis à zéro tous nos systèmes ! S'exclama le responsable de l'Ingénierie.

-Quelqu'un ? QUI ?! » Hurla Marcus.

Sur l'Enterprise, Uhura scrutait avec méfiance son poste. Un canal de communication venait de s'ouvrir.

« Enterprise est-ce que vous me recevez ? » Lança la voix de Scott Montgomery.

Kirk n'en revint pas. Il se précipita sur son micro. Uhura renforça la communication tandis que Spock tentait de le localiser.

« Scotty ? C'est bien toi ? Fit Kirk.

-Devine ce que j'ai trouvé derrière Jupiter, reprit la voix de Scott.

-Tu es à bord de ce vaisseau ?! S'exclama Jim.

-Aussi sûr que je ne suis pas sur l'Enterprise, Capitaine ! Et je viens de commettre un grave acte de trahison envers un Amiral de Starfleet et de sabotage sur un nouveau vaisseau de la flotte ! Alors si vous pouviez me téléporter sur l'Enterprise, ça m'arrangerait ! » Haleta Scotty dans le communicateur.

Une bouffée de gratitude submergea Kirk. Scott venait de tous les sauver.

« Nous ne pouvons pas te ramener pour le moment, Scott, nous sommes un peu faible en énergie pour le moment mais on travaille dessus ! Répondit le Capitaine.

-Hey, attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à l'Enterprise ? » Protesta Scotty.

Mais avant que Jim ait pu répondre, des bruits de bottes sur du métal se firent entendre et la communication fut coupée après un rapide et bas « Je vous rappelle plus tard ».

Jim soupira et réfléchit.

« Mr Spock, quelles sont nos options ? Demanda-t-il à son Second.

-Minces, Capitaine. Nous ne pouvons fuir, nous ne pouvons nous battre. Je mesure nos chances de survie à environ … commença Spock.

-Merci, Spock. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir combien de chances de survie il nous reste. » L'interrompit le Capitaine.

Jim regarda ailleurs. Il soupira.

« Bien. Il nous reste une solution, marmonna-t-il. Spock je vous laisse le commandement! » Annonça-t-il.

Elsie leva les yeux, surprise. Jim sortait, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. En passant près d'elle il lui fit un clin d'œil et leva discrètement son pouce. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Leur appel au secours secret. Mais avant qu'elle ne se lève et le suive, Spock se jeta à la suite de son Capitaine dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme prit donc son mal en patience.

Dans l'ascenseur, Spock et Kirk s'observaient.

« Capitaine, vous ne pouvez faire cela, lança le Vulcain.

-Faire quoi, Spock ? Demanda Jim.

-Je conclus de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes que votre dernier recours est de vous associer à Khan. Il connaît le vaisseau, les armements qui le composent et il est d'une force impressionnante, lança l'Officier Scientifique.

-Comme vous, plaisanta Kirk.

-Vous ne pouvez vous associer ainsi à ce terroriste, Capitaine. Il ne vous aidera pas comme ça, dit gravement Spock.

-Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, répondit le Capitaine.

-Phrase attribuée, si je ne me trompe à un prince qui s'est fait décapiter par ses propres sujets, répliqua le Vulcain, pince sans rire.

-Ecoutez, Spock, je dois trouver une solution pour nous sortir de cette situation. J'y ai mis tout le monde et je le regrette profondément. C'est à moi de régler ce problème, de vous sauver tous, lança Jim, en regardant le sol.

-Capitaine, Khan n'est pas une solution fiable, reprit Spock.

-Mais c'est la seule qu'il me reste pour réparer mes erreurs, soupira Kirk.

-Vous comptez vous introduire à bord, constata l'Officier.

-Ne me faites pas de leçons, Spock, vous avez les commandes, se résigna l'homme blond.

-Je vous accompagne, affirma le Vulcain.

-Non, Spock, non. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à bord qui sache ce qu'il fait. Quelqu'un de raisonnable, refusa le Capitaine.

-Il se peut que... commença l'Officier Scientifique.

-Spock, j'ai besoin de vous. A bord. Vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je vais me racheter, peut importe la manière que j'emploierai. Je vais réussir et sauver mon équipage. » Assura Kirk en sortant de l'ascenseur, évitant soigneusement le regard de son second.

Spock ne dit rien. Il avait compris. Il retourna à la passerelle.

Kirk fit irruption dans l'infirmerie comme une tornade. Il se dirigea droit sur Khan. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous savez sur ce vaisseau, se lança-t-il.

-Pour vous dire tout ce que je sais sur ce vaisseau, il nous faut beaucoup de temps. Et je pense que vous n'en avez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Avança Khan.

-Effectivement. C'est pour cela que je viens demander votre aide. J'ai besoin de vous, Khan, affirma Kirk.

-Comme dirait votre Officier Spock, il est évident que vous avez besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de mon aide, fit le terroriste, un rictus suffisant au coin des lèvres.

-Exactement, acquiesça Kirk.

-Et contre quoi ? Vous croyez que je vais vous aider par bonté d'âme ? Jeta Khan.

-Je... Si vous m'aider je garantirais la sécurité de votre équipage. Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour eux, m'avez-vous dit, moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour le mien. Nos intérêts se rejoignent, argumenta Jim.

-Vous ne pouvez garantir la sécurité de votre équipage, Capitaine Kirk, ricana Khan.

-Si vous m'aidez, je sauverais ma famille et vous la vôtre. » Déclara Jim.

Khan resta silencieux. Agacé, sentant les précieuses secondes du temps que Scotty leur avait gagné s'égrener bien trop vite, Jim balaya l'infirmerie du regard. Bones était penché sur un tribble, une seringue à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-Je bosse sur un cadavre. J'injecte le sang de ce monsieur dans les cellules nécrosées de l'animal. Tu voulais savoir ce qui rendait ce fils de... traître si fort, non ? Grommela Bones.

-Tiens moi au courant des résultats. » Marmonna Jim.

Bones se garda bien de dire qu'il testait aussi le sang d'Elsie sur les mêmes cellules. Il ne voulait pas alerter Jim ni que la jeune femme soit tenue au courant. Il ne voulait pas donner raison au terroriste mais se devait de comprendre pourquoi elle cicatrisait si vite.

Kirk reporta son attention sur Khan.

« Alors ? Allez vous m'aider ou dois-je me rendre seul sur ce vaisseau ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le terroriste ne répondit pas mais un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva.


	19. Her choice

**19 – Her choice**

Lorsque l'ascenseur de la passerelle s'ouvrit, Elsie bondit. Elle se leva et intercepta Spock.

« Commandeur, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi où est parti Jim ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il est à l'Infirmerie, il allait voir le prisonnier, répondit l'Officier.

-Merci, monsieur, lança Elsie avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

-Enseigne Whert, vous ne pouvez quitter votre poste, lui rappela Spock en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, mais j'ai le devoir d'aider mon Capitaine. » Répliqua Elsie en montant dans l'appareil.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'appareil descendit. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'Infirmerie. Elsie en jaillit et pressa le pas. Elle entra dans le domaine de McCoy rapidement.

« Bones ! Où est Jim ? » Lança-t-elle.

Le docteur tressaillit. Il était plongé dans son expérimentation et la voix familière de la jeune femme le fit sursauter. Il posa sa seringue à côté du cadavre de l'animal et se tourna vers l'intruse.

« C'est une manie venant de l'Iowa, d'entrer dans les pièces de la manière la plus bruyante et subite possible ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Possible. Tu vas répondre à ma question où je dois fouiller l'étage ? Répliqua Elsie.

-Hmm, il se change dans les vestiaires, répondit Bones à contrecoeur.

-Je vois, fit Elsie en se dirigeant vers la porte des vestiaires.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'aide, Elsie ! » S'exclama le médecin en se levant.

D'un pas rapide, Elsie atteignit la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Pas cette porte ! » Cria Bones.

Trop tard. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Debout, de dos, torse nu, se tenait Khan. Il ne portait plus de menottes et revêtait une combinaison noire qui lui montait pour le moment à la taille. Proche du corps, ce vêtement était en mailles serrées, d'une matière destiné à le protéger pour la petite promenade qu'il comptait faire dans l'espace.

Il se tourna machinalement. Son visage s'anima lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui le regardait. Il sourit.

«Je n'ai pas demandé d'aide, dit-il.

-Je me suis trompée de porte. » Répliqua Elsie, froidement.

Le regard de la jeune femme trahissait le ton glacial qu'elle venait d'employer. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses yeux d'errer sur le corps parfait de Khan.

L'homme nota le chemin parcourut par les iris de la jeune femme et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Il enfila avec une lenteur étudiée le haut de la combinaison noire, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elsie reprit son souffle d'un coup. Khan lui fit signe d'approcher.

Sans réfléchir, elle obéit à son appel. Elle se posta juste devant lui et remonta doucement la fermeture du vêtement, cachant la peau soyeuse du terroriste. Ensuite, elle saisit les attaches et les noua fermement. Elle sentit un court instant le cœur de l'homme battre sous sa main et son haleine doucement caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Il se permit de saisir ses doigts délicatement.

Bones était sur le seuil, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elsie se trouvait juste devant le terroriste. Il vit leurs doigts enlacés et sentit l'intimité qui les liait. Il réalisa alors qu'il en était encore loin. La colère et la jalousie montèrent en lui simultanément.

Elsie ouvrit les yeux et recula doucement.

« Tu es bien protégé, dit-elle en dégageant sa main.

-Oui, grâce à toi. » Susurra Khan en se penchant vers elle.

Elle se détourna vivement de lui.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu échappes à ton jugement juste parce que ta combinaison ne t'a pas protégé correctement. » Martela-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Le visage de Khan se décomposa.

Elle rejoignit Bones, dont les sentiments étaient soudainement un peu plus sereins, l'effleura de manière éhontée et sortit de la pièce.

Narquois, le docteur lança un regard triomphal au terroriste puis fit signe au garde de surveiller le prisonnier avant de suivre la jeune femme.

Elsie trouva son Capitaine. Jim avait enfilé sa tenue lui aussi mais avait un t-shirt dessous. Il fixait le système respiratoire sur son dos.

« Capitaine, je veux venir avec vous. » Exigea Elsie.

Kirk la considéra avec surprise. Il lut la détermination sur le visage de son amie et sourit.

« Il m'est impossible de te permettre de venir, Elsie, dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Protesta la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas risquer ta peau sur cette mission. J'ai besoin de toi à bord. Tu seras mes yeux, lança Jim.

-Jim, je déteste... commença son amie.

-...être mise à l'écart, je sais, compléta le Capitaine en la couvant du regard. Ça devrait être rapide, tu sais. On entre, on s'empare du vaisseau, on prend l'Amiral en otage et on revient, ajouta l'homme.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, grogna Elsie.

-Veilles sur Bones, rit Jim.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, fit la voix ronchon de McCoy.

-Je dois y aller, annonça Kirk.

-Je vais sur la passerelle. » Renchérit la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent tous trois de la pièce. Jim rejoignit Khan qui attendait au milieu du couloir, gardé par l'unité de sécurité de l'Enterprise. Bones ignora ouvertement le terroriste tandis que son ami donnait l'ordre d'avancer vers le sas d'où il prévoyait de partir. Elsie soupira.

« Je monte, dit-elle.

-Je t'accompagne. » Lança Bones.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur. Elsie appuya sur le bouton et l'appareil se mit en route. Léonard scrutait la jeune femme, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Elsie appuya sur l'arrêt d'urgence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bones.

-Je ne... commença ce dernier.

-Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure, ne nie pas, tu as quelque chose à me dire, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

-Tu... avec Khan, ça me perturbe. Il affirme que je ne serais jamais aussi proche de toi qu'il a pu l'être, avoua le médecin.

-Ecoute, peu importe ce qu'il prétend. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi il a dit ça, en dehors du fait qu'il pense que je suis issue de la même... origine que lui. Pour le moment, je t'en prie, je t'assure que tu es la seule personne qui compte plus qu'un ami, à part Jim, bien sûr ! » Répliqua Elsie, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

McCoy prit une expression surprise.

« Il est comme un frère, Bones. » Rit Elsie en remettant l'ascenseur en marche.

Le médecin sourit, couvant la jeune femme du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y réfugia brièvement. Il prit une inspiration emplie de son odeur. Il trouva ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit la bouche...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle était loin de lui et entrait sur la passerelle. Il lui emboîta le pas, s'efforçant de cacher son trouble.

Elsie s'assit à son poste, la mine concentrée. Sa température corporelle élevée trahissait seule le désir que le simple baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Bones lui inspirait. Elle mit son oreillette.

« Capitaine ? Je suis prête ! Je vous ai sur mon radar, tous les deux. Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux. » Dit-elle d'un ton professionnel.

Dans le sas d'où il allait se faire éjecter du vaisseau, Kirk sourit. Il était entre de bonnes mains.


	20. Travelling throught space

**Mercredi nous sommes, retrouvons donc Elsie en somme ! =) Bonne lecture... L'aventure se corse pour nos héros ! **

**Rar : **

**SpockandNyota : **Encore une fois merci pour cette review absolument adorable et encourageante au possible ! Oui, Bones se fait un peu maltraiter mais bon, il aura sa vengeance ;) ! Ravie que la scène de l'habillage t'ai plu ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ! Merci pour tout ces compliments, j'espère humblement que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Sybille-rosalie68** : Merci pour cette petite review qui fait chaud au coeur, ravie de te faire apprécier Bones ;) ! Voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**20 – Traveling through Space **(could be dangerous...)

Scotty courait à perdre haleine dans les corridors pour le moment déserts du vaisseau ennemi. Il tourna à l'aveugle, se stoppa, tendit l'oreille avant de reprendre sa course. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un lièvre prit au piège.

Il prit à gauche et se retrouva dans un autre couloir. Sa tension diminua un peu. Il s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille et, n'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit son communicateur.

« Capitaine ? C'est bon, je suis planqué, faites-moi sortir d'ici ! » Chuchota-t-il.

Depuis le sas, Jim soupira.

« Pas tout de suite, Scotty. Il y a un changement de plan, le télétransporteur ne marche toujours pas. Nous allons venir sur le vaisseau, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Pardon, je pense que je vous reçois mal, Capitaine, j'ai cru entendre que vous veniez à bord de ce vaisseau, grimaça Scotty.

-Tu as bien entendu, confirma Jim.

-Êtes-vous complètement cinglé, Capitaine ? Demanda Scott.

-C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir, Scotty et nous avons besoin de toi, répondit Kirk.

-Mais comment comptez-vous venir ? Vous venez de m'affirmer que le télétransporteur était inutilisable, argumenta le chef ingénieur.

-Dans le hangar n°7, accès par la porte 101A, il y a un système manuel interne pour ouvrir le sas qui donne sur l'extérieur. Quand nous serons là, vous l'ouvrirez, lança Khan d'un ton monocorde.

-Et auprès de qui je prend mes ordres là ? Le conseiller psychiatrique du Capitaine ? Ironisa Scott.

-Fais ce qu'il te demande, s'il te plaît, Scotty, supplia Kirk.

-Bien. Très bien. Et après ? J'ouvre le sas, vous entrez. Vous pourrez ramasser mes morceaux et les ramener sur Terre, Capitaine ? Grommela l'homme dans le communicateur.

-Si on ne tente rien, ce sont les morceaux de tout l'équipage et de l'Enterprise que l'on verra tomber sur Terre. » Dit le Capitaine, froidement.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Scotty mesurait les paroles de son ami et se rendait compte au ton sérieux que le Capitaine ne plaisantait pas.

« On est vraiment mal, Capitaine ? Murmura-t-il.

-On est vraiment mal, Scotty, fit simplement Jim en considérant le compagnon étrange qu'il avait été contraint de choisir.

-J'y vais, je vous rappelle quand j'y suis. » Soupira Scott.

Soulagé, Kirk poussa lui aussi un soupir bruyant. La nervosité montait en lui avec une rapidité effarante. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle panique. Un coup d'œil vers Khan ne lui apprit rien. Le visage impassible de l'homme ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion. Jim aurait aimé savoir ce à quoi songeait le terroriste sur le point de se faire éjecter de l'Enterprise tête en avant vers l'ennemi.

En fait, Khan se concentrait. Il passait en revue tout ce qu'il savait sur le vaisseau qu'ils allaient « aborder » et cela lui prenait du temps. Il pensa un bref instant à Elsie, qui serait leur guide. Il avait la plus grande confiance en les capacités visuelles de la jeune femme.

La voix de Sulu interrompit le fil de pensées des deux hommes.

« Capitaine, le vaisseau est aligné. Je tiendrais la position aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra mais vous aurez un champs de débris à traverser, entendirent-ils.

-Bien, merci, Mr Sulu. » Lança Kirk.

Les débris. Kirk n'y avait pas pensé. Le trajet allait être des plus éprouvants. Figés, les deux hommes attendirent la communication avec Scotty qui ne tarda pas.

« Je vais me répéter là mais vous êtes cinglés de vouloir passer par ce trou ! Capitaine, c'est trop dangereux, l'ouverture est trop étroite et le hangar peut-être pas assez long ! C'est comme sauter d'une voiture en marche sur un pont pour atterrir dans un verre à shot ! S'exclama la voix de l'ingénieur.

-Aucun souci, je l'ai déjà fait, affirma Kirk.

-Déjà fait ? Répéta Khan en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil levé à la manière de Spock.

-Affirmatif, je m'en souviens parfaitement, fit la voix d'Elsie dans les casques des deux hommes.

-Elle conduisait, sourit Kirk. En fait, il suffisait de mettre la voiture en... Bref, on s'en fiche, lança-t-il.

-Capitaine, cela n'empêche que votre idée reste très hasardeuse, lança Scott.

-Tu es en position ? Reprit Jim.

-Oui, lâcha Scotty à contrecœur.

-Bien, lancez-nous ! » Ordonna le Capitaine d'une voix forte.

Le système se mit en marche et en une seconde, Kirk et Khan se retrouvèrent propulsés au-dehors, dans l'espace à une vitesse vertigineuse. Kirk se mit en position et dès qu'il ressentit la sensation familière de rapidité, toute sa nervosité disparut. Il se sentit simplement bien, comme lorsqu'il empruntait la voiture de son oncle, étant gosse, pour rouler à toute allure sur les petites routes de l'Iowa.

Un débris passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Capitaine, virez légèrement à droite ! » Entendit-il dans son casque.

Elsie. La jeune femme jouait gros. Elle devait les guider, leur frayer un chemin virtuel dans cet espace sans les détourner de leur objectif. Concentrée, elle scrutait les écrans à sa disposition sur lesquels elle visualisait parfaitement les obstacles.

« Khan, à gauche, lança-t-elle.

-Occupe-toi de guider ton Capitaine. Je vais réussir à me débrouiller seul. » Affirma la voix de Khan à son oreille.

Indifférente, Elsie se concentra donc sur la forme figurant Kirk.

« Jim gauche ! » Dit-elle avec sang froid.

Kirk évita l'énorme morceau de carlingue qui lui barrait la route.

« Je voudrais contacter Scotty, passez-le moi, demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Capitaine ? Fit l'Ingénieur.

-Scott, où en es-tu avec l'ouverture du sas ? Interrogea le Capitaine en reprenant sa position.

-Je fais ce que je peux, lança l'Officier, une note d'urgence dans la voix.

-Dépêche-toi, nous ne sommes pas... » Commença Kirk.

Un morceau de vaisseau heurta son casque. Sonné, Jim se sentit partir.

« Capitaine ! Kirk ! JIM ! » Cria Elsie.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La fissure sur sa visière craquait de manière peu rassurante. Il regarda autours de lui. Khan n'était plus visible.

« Bon sang, où suis-je ? Gronda-t-il.

-Vous avez dévié votre trajectoire de 10°, Capitaine, lui annonça Sulu.

-J'ai perdu Khan, fit Elsie au loin.

-Mon casque est en mauvais état. Je vais me propulser pour rattraper mon écart, Elsie, guide-moi, Jeta le Capitaine.

-A gauche, 10°, puissance moyenne. Tu es à 30 secondes de ton objectif. » Annonça la jeune femme.

Kirk tenta d'activer son propulseur. Il échoua.

« Propulseur HS, annonça-t-il.

-Dévie-toi ! » S'exclama Elsie.

Kirk se tendit et tenta d'opérer une déviation de quelques degrés mais manqua de percuter un débris et dût manœuvrer sur sa droite.

« Je n'ai pas pu rétablir ma trajectoire, fit-il.

-Tu dévies de 15°, Jim ! Mais bon sang où est passé Khan ?! » S'écria Elsie, de la colère dans la voix.

Jim se sentait de nouveau mal. Il pensa soudain que sa mission allait échouer, qu'il avait eu la pire idée du monde et qu'il mourrait sous peu. Le jeune homme se débattit de nouveau, furieux mais ne réussit pas à rattraper son écart.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper et le remettre sur la voie.

« Je suis là. Je ne comptais pas abandonner la mission, lança la voix grave de Khan.

-Ca, c'est nouveau, commenta Elsie.

-Scotty ! Le sas ! » S'exclama Kirk.

Mais Scott était en bien mauvaise position. Découvert par l'un des rares membres d'équipage à bord, il se défendait tant bien que mal, évitant les coups et tentant aussi d'atteindre la manette qui déclencherait l'ouverture du sas. Conscient que le temps pressait, à l'affût du moindre son sourd qui pourrait se faire entendre sur la carlingue (et qui annoncerait l'échec de la mission par perte des kamikazes), il eut soudain une idée.

Alors que Jim hurlait après lui pour qu'il ouvre le sas, Scott s'attacha après le tableau de commandes, saisit enfin le levier et le poussa à fond.

Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre et l'air dépressurisé entra à flot dans le hangar. L'homme qui agressait Scotty prit la porte (au sens propre) et se retrouva dans l'espace, mort.

Au même instant, Jim et Khan entrèrent.

Le chef ingénieur eut la présence d'esprit de refermer immédiatement l'ouverture. Puis, hors d'haleine, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Kirk était allongé, face contre terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et apprécia son environnement. Ils avaient réussi.

« Wouhou ! Hurla-t-il dans son casque.

-Ils sont en vie ! S'exclama Elsie.

-Je te jure que tu devrais le faire, El' ! C'est génial ! Lança le Capitaine en se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Menaça la jeune femme.

-Non, reste sur le vaisseau, je vais avoir encore besoin de toi, sourit Kirk.

-Capitaine, nous n'avons aucun visuel avec ce vaisseau. Vous n'êtes plus visibles depuis que vous êtes montés à bord, rapporta Sulu.

-Très bien. Ne fermez pas le canal. Je romps la communication pour le moment. Je suis avec Scotty et Khan. On vous recontacte dès que possible. » Annonça Kirk.

Il coupa la communication. Il considéra Khan. Puis Scotty.

« Mr Scott, je vous présente John Harrisson. Ou Khan. Khan, je vous présente Mr Scott, mon ingénieur en chef, les présenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi n'était-il pas à bord de l'Enterprise ? Demanda Khan.

-Attendez... Harrisson ? Le gus qu'on devait attraper ? S'éberlua Scott.

-Bon, vos questions auront des réponses plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons finir notre mission. On a fait le plus dur. » Répliqua Kirk.

Il sortit le phaser qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener.

« Allons-y ! A la passerelle! » Ordonna-t-il.

Il invita Khan à passer devant lui pour les guider. Le terroriste se jeta dans le noir, les deux autres sur ses talons.


	21. Hacking, infiltration and murder

21 – Hacking, infiltration and murder.

Elsie reposa un instant son casque en soupirant. Sur la passerelle, l'attente commençait. Elle se laissa choir un instant en arrière dans son siège et laissa son regard errer sur le décor familier, les visages connus. Elle vit Bones qui lui souriait et y répondit.

Le docteur s'approcha d'elle.

« Spock a appelé son... heu futur lui, pour avoir des informations sur Khan, lui dit-il.

-Et ? Demanda Elsie.

-En fait, il se trouve que dans l'autre réalité, il est connu et dangereux. C'est bien un criminel et le vieux Spock a ajouté qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas lui faire confiance. Je suis désolé. » Narra McCoy.

Elsie baissa un instant la tête et soupira. Bones posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et serra doucement. Elle pencha sa tête et la posa dessus, sa joue en contact avec les doigts de l'homme.

« Et est-ce que dans cette autre réalité je suis... heu... commença Elsie.

-Non, tu n'es pas connue comme criminelle à ses côtés, sourit Bones.

-Je dois reprendre ma surveillance. Je ne peux pas laisser Jim seul en aveugle avec Khan, déclara la jeune femme en saisissant son casque.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? On n'a aucun moyen de voir où ils sont, remarqua le docteur.

-Justement, je pense avoir une solution. Si je trouve comment passer dans le canal interne de leur vaisseau, je pourrais aussi par piratage accéder à une visualisation géothermique de l'intérieur du vaisseau, expliqua l'enseigne Whert.

-Je ne … commença Bones.

-J'ai entendu, je pense que je peux te donner la trace, lança Uhura en s'installant près d'Elsie.

-Merci, Uhura. » Lança Elsie en appuyant sur divers boutons.

Bones vit les écrans afficher des séries de numéros et préféra s'éloigner pour laisser les deux expertes travailler. Il jeta un regard à Spock qui semblait méditatif.

Le Vulcain songeait aux informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Ne lui faites pas confiance. » Avait dit le Spock du futur.

Il retournait cette phrase dans sa tête.

« Le meilleur moyen de se prémunir de lui et de l'arrêter, c'est d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance. » Marmonna-t-il à haute voix.

Il réfléchit. C'était Kirk et non lui qui était spécialiste de ce genre de plans destinés à doubler l'adversaire. Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure tandis que son regard balayait la passerelle. Il vit Elsie et Uhura qui s'activaient ensembles. Sulu qui jaugeait l'énergie qu'il leur restait. Bones qui...

S'il était totalement humain, Spock aurait crié « Eurêka ! » et bondit de son assise. A la place, il se leva énergiquement et s'avança vers McCoy.

« Docteur, j'ai besoin de vous. Ça concerne les cryotubes. » Dit-il.

Léonard le regarda sans comprendre mais lui emboîta le pas sans discuter. Il voulait savoir ce que le Commandeur avait en tête.

A bord du vaisseau de l'Amiral, Kirk, Khan et Scotty progressaient assez rapidement. Le terroriste les guidait à travers les étages du bâtiment et ils ne rencontrèrent que peu d'ennemis, comme prévu. L'équipage était réduit car piloter ce navire ne nécessitait pas beaucoup d'hommes.

Jim se disait que finalement, sa mission risquait de réussir.

Khan s'arrêta. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et Scotty en profita pour attraper le bras de son Capitaine qui pivota sa tête pour le regarder.

« Vous faites confiance à ce type ? Marmonna-t-il le plus bas possible.

-Chut ! » Répondit Kirk.

Il tourna la tête devant lui. Khan avait disparu.

« Khan ? » Interpella Jim.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne frappa ses oreilles. Il fit volte face vers Scotty.

« Vous lui faites confiance ? Refit l'Ingénieur en chef.

-Ecoute, Scotty, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Il connaît ce vaisseau par cœur et c'est un guerrier. Sur cette mission, il est l'homme qu'il me faut ! Répondit Kirk.

-On lui a à peine tourné le dos et voilà qu'il a déjà disparu, grommela son interlocuteur.

-Ce n'est pas... » Commença Jim.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'au même moment, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un homme portant un uniforme de StarFleet le visant avec un phaser. Avant qu'il ait pu lever le sien, l'homme s'effondra à terre, frappé par une silhouette bondissant hors de l'ombre. Khan. Il jeta l'homme à terre avant de lui tirer froidement dessus avec l'arme qu'il venait de lui arracher. Il se tourna vers Kirk et Scott.

« Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, passez devant. Merci. » Dit Kirk.

L'homme en noir lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit sa progression dans les entrailles du vaisseau ennemi.

Sur l'Enterprise, Elsie exultait. Elles avaient réussi. Le canal avait abouti au système de communication du vaisseau de l'Amiral et elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le plan tridimensionnel représentant le navire. Elles identifièrent trois silhouettes comme étant celles de leurs compagnons et de Khan, très proches du poste de pilotage où se cachait Marcus.

La jeune femme voulait pousser le vice encore plus loin. Elle reprit une attitude d'attention et remonta encore le filon.

Depuis son siège de commandement, l'Amiral regardait avec fureur les écrans de contrôle reprendre peu à peu leurs fonctions. Il avait perdu du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps. Il espérait recevoir rapidement de ses hommes l'information de la capture de celui qui avait osé saboter son vaisseau. Cet homme-là allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

A quelques pas de lui, assis sur sa chaise, l'Officier en charge des communications fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans son système qui redémarrait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il tripota quelques boutons, persuadé de trouver vite fait la réponse au problème. Tous ses écrans lui annonçaient une reprise normale. Rasséréné, l'Officier préféra ne pas alerte l'Amiral, pensant que son imagination couplée au stress lui jouait un tour.

Son regard se porta vers l'écran de communication qui semblait briller. Eberlué, il le vit s'allumer seul et afficher la passerelle de l'Enterprise sans qu'il l'ait demandé.

L'Amiral voyait lui aussi la passerelle. Spock était assis de nouveau dans le fauteuil de Capitaine. De colère, Marcus frappa l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Que se passe-t-il, tonna l'homme.

-Amiral, je vous contacte de nouveau afin de... commença Spock.

-Je me fiche de la raison pour laquelle vous me contactez. Il ne devrait pas vous être possible d'apparaître ainsi ! Gronda Marcus.

-Notre Officier des communications et notre Enseigne de surveillance ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans votre canal, Amiral. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il m'est cependant nécessaire de vous avertir que votre intention est une violation d'un très grand nombre de... Fit Spock, stoïque.

-La ferme ! Je m'inquiète de violer ces règles autant que du menu de la cantine de StarFleet, Mr Spock ! Cette mission est achevée pour moi et dans quelques temps, vous n'existerez plus ! » Jeta l'Amiral, hors de lui.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus.

Un tir de phaser, émanant directement de l'arme de Kirk frappa l'un des hommes de l'équipage. Le Capitaine de l'Enterprise entra, suivit de près par Khan et Scotty. Le garde qui tenait Carol fut distrait et elle en profita pour lui lancer un coup de coude bien ajusté dans la mâchoire. Il s'effondra. Le combat fut intense mais court.

Dès que le dernier homme de l'Amiral fut HS, Kirk fit un signe affirmatif à Scott. Le chef lança alors un tir puissant sur Khan qui tomba inanimé au sol. Il se lança vers le corps.

« Sa respiration est régulière. Je lui ai lancé toute la puissance mais il risque de reprendre conscience à n'importe quel moment, Capitaine ! » Annonça-t-il.

Parfait. Jim se plaça devant Marcus.

« Amiral, au nom de la fédération et de son autorité, je vous démets de vos fonctions et vous prend comme prisonnier. Je vous ramènerais sur Terre où l'on jugera vos actes. » Lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Marcus fixa un instant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il s'était battu pour protéger son équipage et avait gagné. Ou pas encore.

« Mon garçon, et après ? Qu'allez-vous faire quand les Klingons décideront de nous attaquer ? Qui sera à ma place pour mener le combat ? Vous ? Ricana l'Amiral.

-Il n'est pas question d'une quelconque guerre, Amiral, répliqua posément Kirk.

-Bien sûr que si ! Croyez vous encore que StarFleet ne fait qu'explorer l'espace à la recherche d'amis ? Bon sang, l'univers est immense, froid et inhospitalier, les espèces ne sont pas toutes pacifiques, Kirk ! C'est terminé, l'utopie ! Lui dit Marcus.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Amiral. Les gens aiment connaître de nouveaux peuples et ceux-ci aiment échanger. Comme vous l'avez dit, l'Univers est immense et nous n'avons rencontré que peu de ses habitants. Mais sur toutes les espèces extraterrestres avec qui nous nous sommes associées, il y en a eu si peu pour opposer un conflit à l'amitié de StarFleet, remarqua Scotty.

-Foutaises ! Ce n'est qu'une façade, la diplomatie ne fonctionnera plus très longtemps, balaya Marcus d'un geste vague de la main.

-Dans tous les cas, je vous ramène sur Terre. Je suis désolé de faire ça devant votre fille mais descendez de ce fauteuil, ordonna Kirk.

-Non, attendez ! Laissez moi seul avec lui quelques instants et je règle le problème. Ni vu ni connu. Vous ne lui faites pas confiance non plus, puisque vous l'avez assommé ! Kirk, s'il vous plaît. » Insista l'homme.

Kirk soupira. Scotty, absorbé par l'échange entre son Capitaine et l'Amiral ne vit pas Khan remuer. Le terroriste s'éveilla. En une seconde, il était debout et le chef Ingénieur valsait dans les consoles de commande. Le terroriste fonça dans Kirk, le mit hors de combat et se tourna vers l'Amiral. Carol voulut s'interposer mais l'homme se contenta de la bousculer violemment. Elle retomba à terre avec lourdeur et un crac sonore suivit d'un cri aigu de douleur ne laissa de doute à personne sur l'état de la jambe de la jeune femme.

Khan rattrapa Marcus qui tentait de fuir, le tira sur la passerelle et saisit son visage à deux mains. Kirk entrouvrit les yeux et vit une scène qui lui échappa. Khan semblait vouloir embrasser l'Amiral. Incapable de se relever il perçut tout de même le hurlement suraigu de Carol.

Le terroriste serrait le crâne de l'homme dans ses mains et le comprimait de toutes ses forces, progressivement. L'Amiral suffoquait, souffrait, sentait sa boîte crânienne craquer sous la puissance de l'étau que lui imposait Khan.

« Arrête... » Balbutia Kirk.

Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait mais était parfaitement impuissant. Eût-il été en forme qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher Khan d'agir. Le retarder oui. Mais pas éviter à l'Amiral de mourir. C'était ainsi. L'ossature finit par céder et Marcus expia dans les mains de l'homme dont il avait voulu exploiter l'intellect en sous-estimant la force physique dont il était pourvu.

Le silence écrasant qui suivit ce meurtre envahit aussi la passerelle de l'Enterprise. Spock, Elsie, Uhura, Sulu même Bones, ils avaient tous assistés à la scène.

Choquée, Elsie regardait Khan.

Elle avait cru le connaître. Elle avait cru l'aimer. Et l'homme à qui elle avait alors ouvert son cœur et son âme venait de tuer un homme sous ses yeux et ceux de Carol, sans état d'âme et avec une innommable brutalité.

Le choc passa. La colère, le dégoût et la haine le remplacèrent.

Khan se tourna vers l'écran.


	22. Trap

**Et voici voilou la suite, avec quelques jours de retard, je suis bien navrée de cela ! **

**J'ai eu une semaine très prise... Hélas ! **

**Bonne lecture =) ! **

**RAR : **

**SpockandNyota : **Encore une fois merci ! Je suis ravie de te faire revivre le film ! Et que tu apprécies ma petite Elsie. J'espère vous la faire retrouver bientôt... Bah oui, malheureusement, cette histoire a une fin =/ ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont !

**Sybille-rosalie68 : **Parfait ? C'est pas très gentil pour Khan. Bon, OK, il n'est pas très sympa non plus ;) ! En espérant que la suite te plaise...

**Harmonie 35 :** Je suis honorée d'avoir ce premier commentaire et qu'il soit, de surcroît aussi enthousiaste ! Amuse toi bien avec cette suite ! Merci de ta gentillesse !

**22 – Trap**

Le terroriste considérait les membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Il s'assit à la place de Marcus et toisa Spock.

Il tenait la situation dans le creux de sa main. Il détenait Kirk, Scott et Carol comme monnaie d'échange. Il avait un navire rapide pour fuir et mieux armé que l'Enterprise, mal en point. Il n'avait qu'à ordonner et le Vulcain devrait obéir. Sauf s'il désirait sacrifier ses compagnons. Ce dont Khan doutait.

« Bien, Mr Spock, je pense qu'à présent nous pouvons discuter entre gens raisonnables. » Dit-il.

Spock hésita une seconde. Son plan, selon toute probabilité, ne pourrait que marcher.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il laconiquement.

-C'est simple, un échange en bonne et due forme, Répondit Khan avec un sourire.

-Votre équipage contre le Capitaine Kirk, l'Officier Montgomery et l'Officier Wallace ? Supposa Spock.

-Vous êtes vraiment intelligent, comme je l'ai dit à votre Capitaine. Laissez moi prendre les torpilles et je vous rends vos camarades, annonça l'homme en noir.

-Et si je refuse ? Avança Spock.

-Allons, ne jouons pas à ce jeu, Officier ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi est capable ce vaisseau et dans quel état est le vôtre. Dans cette situation, vous n'êtes pas à même de négocier. » Jeta Khan.

Un bref silence s'installa. Puis le terroriste reprit la parole.

« Réflexion faite, je veux les torpilles et Elsie. » Exigea-t-il.

Sur l'Enterprise, Elsie pâlit. La jeune femme se rendait compte que si elle n'accompagnait pas les torpilles sur le vaisseau ennemi, Kirk, Scott et Wallace, de même que tout l'équipage seraient perdus.

Bones, à ses côtés, prit la même délicate couleur porcelaine.

Il avança vers Spock.

« Non, Spock, on ne peut pas lui... commença-t-il.

-Docteur McCoy, je vous prierais de vous taire, lança le Vulcain qui cherchait une solution.

-Mais enfin, c'est de la folie ! Ce qu'il a fait à l'Amiral ne vous a pas échappé, je suppose ?! Laissez Elsie y aller et jamais on ne la... fit Bones dont le ton montait.

-J'aimerais que vous conteniez un peu mieux vos tensions, docteur, le coupa de nouveau le Commandeur.

-Je ne veux pas que... reprit McCoy.

-J'y vais ! » S'exclama Elsie, couvrant l'échange.

Spock se tourna vers elle. Bones également, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Non, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

-Pas vraiment le choix, docteur, dit bravement la jeune femme avec une ébauche de sourire tendu.

-Vous êtes sûre Enseigne Whert ? L'interrogea Spock.

-Affirmatif, Commandeur. » Renchérit Elsie en se mettant très droite.

Sa main tremblait et elle espérait que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Sur le vaisseau ennemi, Kirk suivait les négociations dans un brouillard épais. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait la sensation d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de Sehlats affamés. Il était désarmé et impuissant. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais avait du mal à pointer du doigt le problème.

Khan s'impatientait. Il scruta son interlocuteur, visible sur l'écran de communication.

« Mr Spock, acceptez-vous mon offre ? Où devrais-je venir piétiner vos cadavres pour reprendre mon équipage ? Voyez-vous mes hommes et moi n'avons pas besoin de véritablement respirer pour que nos organismes fonctionnent, lança-t-il.

-Très bien. » Lança Spock.

Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction d'Elsie. Il nota sa pâleur et le tremblement de ses mains mais aussi la détermination de son regard. Elle lui fit un signe léger de la tête.

Tendu, le Commandeur se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.

« Mr Sulu, baissez nos boucliers. Khan, vous pouvez disposer de vos torpilles, désormais. » Ordonna-t-il.

Khan eut un sourire satisfait et féroce. Il appuya sur les commandes. Un halo de lumière entoura chacune des torpilles à bord de l'Enterprise, les soixante-douze sans exception, contenant son équipage. La lumière caractéristique entoura également Elsie. Elle jeta un regard navré à Bones et ses lèvres formèrent un mot qu'il ne put ignorer.

« Love » Lut-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Impuissant, il la vit apparaître brièvement sur l'écran avant que Khan ne coupe la communication. Uhura, à ses côtés, serra doucement son épaule. McCoy rêvait de s'effondrer. Elsie avait été entraînée dans leur piège. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Elsie retrouva la vue sur la passerelle. Khan lui tournait le dos, il s'activait sur les consoles. Toute la rage qu'elle ressentait remonta en elle à la vue de cette silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Furieuse, elle se jeta sur lui.

Surpris, il sentit la jeune femme le heurter violemment. Khan tituba. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, elle arma son poing et lui décrocha un crochet au menton. Stupéfait, il sentit une douleur s'étendre dans sa mâchoire. Il regarda Elsie se préparer à frapper de nouveau, sans comprendre. Elle le poussa et le fit choir sur le sol du vaisseau. Mais l'homme l'attrapa au vol et elle tomba à son tour. Il prit une impulsion et se trouva au-dessus d'elle, tenant fermement ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Gronda-t-il.

-Immonde salopard ! Cria la jeune femme en se débattant.

-Non, Elsie, non ! Protesta Khan.

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurla encore la blonde, des larmes de frustration coulant sur ses tempes.

-Calme, Elsie. Shshhhh. » Susurra le terroriste.

Il planta ses iris dans ceux de l'enseigne de l'Enterprise. Elle se débattit encore une fois ou deux puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et pour la première fois depuis le soir où il était reparu, elle se laissa aller.

La jeune femme pleura, de rage, de désespoir, de frustration, de tous ces sentiments qui la submergeaient. Khan s'assit en l'attirant à lui pour la calmer. Elsie se laissa faire. Puis, honteuse, elle sécha ses larmes et s'arracha à son étreinte.

Le terroriste soupira bruyamment.

« Assise. » ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme en lui désignant un siège.

Elle resta debout, par défi. C'était enfantin mais ça lui fit du bien. Khan haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les torpilles. Elles étaient toutes là. Il lança un scanner pour analyser le contenu. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

A bord de l'Enterprise, Kirk reprit conscience. Il s'assura que Scotty et Carol étaient vivants, entiers à ses côtés. Puis il leva les yeux. Khan avait beau être un homme génétiquement modifié, il ne manquait apparemment pas d'humour. Humour singulier mais bon. Il les avait téléportés dans la geôle où il avait été enfermé.

Spock agissait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que son plan ne s'enclenche et il se devait d'éloigner l'Enterprise du vaisseau prit par Khan.

« Mr Sulu, emmenez-nous comme vous le pouvez au plus près de la Terre, s'il vous plaît. Il faut fuir cet endroit, puissance maximale ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Hikaru obéit sagement, commençant à emmagasiner le plus d'énergie possible.

Spock se pencha vers le micro du Capitaine, prit une inspiration et appuya sur le bouton.

« Ici Mr Spock, parlant en tant que Capitaine. J'annonce à tout l'équipage que nous allons subir un choc imminent dû à une explosion prochaine. Je vous enjoins tous à vous préparer à une évacuation rapide dès que l'ordre en sera donné. Merci. » Clama-t-il.

Derrière la vitre, Kirk avait cessé ses gestes furieux pour écouter le message de son second. Il n'en revenait pas. Une explosion ? Mais de quoi parlait-il. Le gardien ouvrit la porte et Jim le fusilla du regard pour la lenteur avec laquelle il lui rendait sa liberté. Aidé de Scotty, il releva Carol et ensembles, ils la soutinrent jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.

En entrant, ils faillirent percuter Bones dont le visage s'anima.

« Jim ! Tu es revenu ! S'exclama le docteur.

-Oui, Bones. Mais on pourrait peut-être s'occuper de la demoiselle en premier. » Fit Jim, laconique.

McCoy, professionnel se pencha sur la jambe de la jeune femme. Il interpella deux infirmiers qui la soulevèrent et l'allongèrent délicatement sur un lit.

« Jambe cassée, posez une attelle et donnez lui l'analgésique 96, ordonna Leonard.

-Bones, que se passe-t-il avec Spock ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Kirk à son ami.

-J'ai pensé comme vous, Capitaine. » Répondit la voix de Spock.

Kirk regarda, curieux son Second.

« C'est à dire ? Interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai décidé de le... doubler, diriez-vous, sourit Spock, énigmatique.

-Expliquez vous à la fin ! S'impatienta Kirk.

-Nous avons vidé les cryotubes et armé les torpilles. » Annonça McCoy, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

« Fils de... Spock, vous êtes génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Merci Capitaine. J'ai essayé de me mettre à votre place, comme vous l'aviez demandé, Répliqua le Vulcain.

-Kirk,... commença Bones.

-Mais tu as entendu ça ? Il reconnaît que mes idées ne sont pas toutes... l'interrompit Jim.

-JIM ! S'exclama McCoy.

-Quoi ? Protesta l'homme blond.

-Elsie...

-Oui, elle est où cette fripouille ? Marmonna Kirk.

-A bord de l'autre vaisseau, Lança Bones.

-L'autre vaisseau ? Répéta Kirk, ahuri.

-Khan l'a téléportée avec les torpilles. Je suis désolé Capitaine. » Annonça Spock.


	23. Let me trying

**23- Let me trying... **

Kirk, sur la passerelle regardait au-dehors. Il observait le vaisseau ennemi, l'air sombre. Depuis que Spock lui avait annoncé que son amie était là-bas, en danger immédiat, il n'avait plus rien dit. Son visage affichait un masque impassible. Ni Bones ni Spock ne parvenaient à lire ses sentiments.

Le Vulcain fit un pas qui parut presque timide.

« Capitaine, nous devons y aller, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, allez-y. » Lança Kirk sans bouger.

Incertain, Spock se tourna vers Sulu.

« Mr Sulu, mettez la vitesse maximale et éloignez-nous de la zone ! Lança-t-il.

-Bien, monsieur ! » Répondit Sulu.

Il mit en marche l'Enterprise et le lança.

A bord du vaisseau, Khan venait de comprendre.

Il poussa un cri de frustration.

Les torpilles étaient armées.

Les dernières secondes s'égrenèrent.

Kirk retint son souffle.

Khan se jeta sur Elsie et la plaqua contre la paroi.

La dernière seconde.

Kirk vit le vaisseau exploser, de manière impressionnante. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer davantage. L'onde de choc attendue les frappa de plein fouet. Ils n'étaient pas assez loin et l'Enterprise, déjà faible, reçut des débris.

« Capitaine, nous avons un problème ! L'Enterprise est sévèrement touchée ! Le système de gravitation artificielle montre des signes de faiblesse ! » Annonça Sulu, l'urgence dans sa voix palpable.

Kirk se tourna, paniqué vers lui. Tout mais pas ça ! Il courut hors de la passerelle.

« Scott, avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes coururent dans l'ascenseur.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. On va à l'Ingénierie, Scotty ! On peut redresser cette situation ! » Lança Kirk.

Scott hocha la tête, déterminé. Ils devaient trouver une solution, la situation était grave.

A cet instant, l'Enterprise eut une violente secousse. Ils sentirent leurs pieds quitter un instant le sol du vaisseau. La situation était très grave, corrigea mentalement Scott.

Khan sentit son ouïe reprendre une fonction normale. Il respira. L'air lui sembla différent. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et constata les dégâts avec une rage impuissante.

L'explosion avait détruit une grande partie du vaisseau, arrachant la carlingue, mettant les consoles hors service et exposant l'intérieur de la passerelle à l'espace, dans toute sa dangerosité. Le terroriste baissa les yeux, se rappelant subitement qu'il n'était pas seul à bord. Lorsqu'il vit le désolant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il hurla. De colère, de haine, de fureur, de tristesse. Il ne savait pas exactement.

Il reporta son attention sur Elsie, qui gisait inanimée, caressant doucement son visage.

La paupière bougea. Il sourit, soulagé. Elle n'était pas morte.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme respirait faiblement. Il recula un peu et quelque chose parcourut son échine. Un frisson de dégoût.

Un morceau de la structure métallique du vaisseau était entré de part en part dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

Khan venait de perdre son équipage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure dans ses bras. Et tandis que le vaisseau détruit chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la Terre, il se décida.

Il allait lui sauver la vie.

Kirk courait à perdre haleine, zigzagant comme un dératé à travers les couloirs, dans l'effervescence générale. Spock venait d'ordonner une évacuation immédiate par prudence. L'Enterprise avait de plus en plus de ratés, la gravité disparaissant par moment. Le Capitaine avait décidé de se rendre au cœur du vaisseau : le réacteur. Il savait par Chekov que le problème était là. Il n'était plus aligné et l'Enterprise ne pouvait avoir une vitesse de distorsion suffisante pour les ramener à Terre.

Le Capitaine avait décidé qu'il pouvait régler la situation. La frustration qu'il ressentait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Elsie lui donnait des ailes.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les entrailles de l'Enterprise. Scotty passa devant Kirk, le guidant à travers les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une console lumineuse dont tous les boutons ou presque clignotaient.

« Capitaine, le taux d'alerte est maximum. Qu'avez-vous fait à mon vaisseau ? Grommela Scotty, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Où se situe exactement le problème ? Demanda Kirk.

-Le réacteur a prit un coup, apparemment. Il n'est plus aligné, diagnostiqua Scotty.

-Je sais, Scotty, peut-on faire quelque chose d'ici ? Y a t-il une solution ? Reprit Jim.

-Non, le système ne répond plus. Impossible de manipuler le réacteur. Le vaisseau ne démarrera plus, on ne peut pas rentrer sur Terre. » Constata Scotty.

Jim frappa dans un panneau en métal, de rage. La gravité les lâcha encore. Kirk décolla, imité par Scotty. Il le rattrapa in extremis et saisit fermement la structure métallique de la passerelle près de laquelle ils avaient échoué.

« On est mal barré ! Hurla Scott.

-Tiens bon ! » Répliqua Kirk.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sans prévenir. Jim fut le premier à se remettre sur pied. Il aperçut l'entrée du réacteur et comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Sans un mot, il se mit à courir vers la porte verrouillée. Son ami le regarda faire et comprit.

« Non, Jim, NON ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il le rattrapa et s'interposa.

« Il est hors de question que tu entres ! Les radiations sont bien trop fortes, tu vas te faire tuer ! Protesta Scott.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! » Répliqua Jim.

Il bouscula un peu le chef Ingénieur qui campa sur ses positions, lui tenant tête de tout son poids. Mais Jim, las et résolu lui lança un magistral coup de poing. Scott tomba à terre, sonnée.

Le Capitaine saisit l'ouverture manuelle du réacteur. La porte étanche s'ouvrit. Il entra.

Paniqué, Scott atteignit la porte, mais trop tard.

Kirk venait de se condamner à mort.


	24. Last blows

**Back in time ! Voici le chapitre suivant... On se rapproche de la fin. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**RAR : **  
**SpockandNyota :** Oh oh, tiens moi au courant de ta réaction alors ;) ! Oui, au final Kirk devient responsable, un vrai Capitaine à partir de ce moment je trouve. Et l'idée du film dans sa Renaissance est assez intelligente ! Merci pour ta gentillesse ;) ! Ahah, vois donc par toi-même ce que Khan fait ;) ! A bientôt !

**Harmonie35 :** Un peu de suspens et voilà la suite ;) ! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes gentils commentaires !

**24- Last blows**

Impuissant, Scotty tenta de repérer la silhouette de Kirk dans le réacteur, sans succès. Il força un canal de communication vers la passerelle.

« Mr Spock, le Capitaine vient d'entrer dans le réacteur, venez vite ! » Cria-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Furieux et submergé par la peur, il se jeta contre la porte blindée même s'il savait que le panneau étanche ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Il plaqua ses mains et son front, guettant avec avidité le retour de Jim.

A bord de l'autre vaisseau en perdition, Khan regardait attentivement Elsie dont les yeux papillonnaient avec affolement. Ses pupilles, très rétrécies, trahissaient la douleur intense qui transperçait la jeune femme avec violence. Par vagues successives, la souffrance contractait ses mains et agitait de tremblements incontrôlables ses membres. Son esprit embrumé ne lui permettait pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait un mal de chien et elle distinguait une silhouette familière, c'est tout. Elle plissa ses yeux brouillés de larmes un instant et vit le visage inquiet de Khan. Elle lui sourit avant de rejeter violemment la tête en arrière.

L'homme retint la jeune femme. Il analysait la situation avec rapidité : il devait absolument libérer la plaie afin que les plaquettes contenues dans son sang fassent leur travail et permettent une cicatrisation efficace.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille de la blessée.

Elsie battit des paupières sans comprendre.

Il posa sa main sur le débris qui traversait la jeune femme avec douceur. Il embrassa son front et tira d'un coup sec.

Elle se mit purement et simplement à hurler. Cette fois le mal fut comme une plongée dans un bain d'acide. Sa brûlure lui ravagea les entrailles, incendia ses veines. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. Il lui semblait que sa vie s'échappait d'elle à flots.

Khan tenta de maîtriser l'hémorragie en appuyant fortement sur la plaie à mains nues. Le sang semblait vouloir à tout prix quitter Elsie qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il prit note de la distance qu'ils leur restaient avant de se crasher et jura. Il avait tout juste le temps. Tirant la jeune femme loin du trou qui menaçait de les précipiter dans l'espace, il tâtonna la poche de son manteau et trouva un couteau. Il ne réfléchit plus et ouvrit une plaie nette dans son avant-bras. Il versa son propre sang dans la blessure de la jeune femme.

Il crispa sa mâchoire sous l'effet désagréable de l'hémoglobine quittant sa veine. Son regard se porta sur leur environnement. La Terre semblait de plus en plus proche.

Ses entrailles lui confirmaient avec certitude qu'ils gagnaient de la vitesse et sa peau que la chaleur augmentait de manière exponentielle.

Il se demanda s'ils allaient prendre feu en entrant dans l'atmosphère, Elsie et lui.

Ses pensées revenues à la jeune femme lui firent baisser ses iris vers elle. Inconsciemment elle serrait sa main désespérément. Elle semblait si paisible.

Il caressa son visage.

Un bruit inquiétant lui indiqua qu'ils entraient dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

Il attira la jeune femme à lui, peu soucieux de souiller ses vêtements. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

Le vaisseau devint incandescent.

Leur trajet était chaotique.

Enfin, l'impact.

Khan ferma les yeux.

Jim se traîna péniblement hors du cœur qui venait de reprendre forme. Il avait réussi à remettre dans leurs positions initiales les deux parties du réacteur.

Il rampa avec difficulté, la douleur irradiant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Sa conscience lui souffla vainement de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le sol qu'il sentit vibrer. Il avait réussi ! Quelle victoire ! Il venait de sauver son équipage.

Jim en aurait bien dansé de joie mais il se trouvait que ses jambes avaient décidé de ne plus être fonctionnelles. Il voulut rire mais il n'expira que de l'air.

Une lumière baigna doucement sa peau et il perçut dans un brouillard l'entrée devant laquelle il avait dû frapper Scotty.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la vitre.

Scotty y avait collé son nez. Kirk se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais pensé mourir après avoir eu une telle vision. Il posa bruyamment sa main sur le plexiglas.

Le chef ingénieur recula. Jim distingua d'autres silhouettes floues.

« Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, Capitaine. Le système de décontamination me bloque l'accès, tenez bon ! » Entendit-il.

Il sourit, essayant d'être rassurant. Bon sang que c'était dur ! Toute cette crispation dans le visage... Il laissa les commissures de ses lèvres retomber. Son souffle était de plus en plus haché, difficile à expulser. Il sentait que l'air qu'il inspirait se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons de plus en plus lentement.

La tête lui tournait. Il tenta de la relever. Mais il ne réussit qu'à s'effondrer sur la vitre. Ses yeux flous reconnurent tout de même le visage de son Second.

Et pourtant c'était comme si ce n'était pas Spock.

La différence était dans ce qu'il pensait lire dans les yeux de ce dernier : des sentiments !

Les lèvres de Kirk s'étirèrent en un pitoyable rictus.

« Où est passé votre stoïcisme, Officier Spock ? » Grommela-t-il d'une voix qu'il lui sembla étrangère.

Spock s'approcha davantage, s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son Capitaine.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'était dangereux et … commença-t-il.

-Illogique ? Proposa Jim.

-Non, Capitaine. Votre démarche était logique. Vous avez évalué les chances de réussite et contrebalancé les pourcentage de votre survie avec celle de la survie globale de l'équipage, rapporta le Vulcain.

-Spock, s'il te plaît... » Supplia Kirk.

Le Commandeur observa son Capitaine avec tristesse. Il avait touché Christopher Pike lors de son agonie et savait, grâce à la fusion mentale, ce que les hommes ressentaient avant de mourir.

Mourir ? Envisageait-il que James T Kirk, son propre Capitaine puisse disparaître ? Spock refusa en bloc cette idée. Son côté humain lui hurla de ne pas perdre espoir tandis que sa rationalité se lançait dans un calcul de probabilités. Las, il regarda Jim dans les yeux et tout fut clair.

La peur, la détresse et la douleur qui se lisaient dans les iris pâles de son ami étaient claires. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à supporter les remarques agaçantes, le comportement illogique et impulsif de James et cela le rendit fou de rage et de tristesse. Il avait perdu sa mère, sa planète et cela lui pesait mais la perte de son Capitaine lui semblait encore plus injuste que tout le reste. Kirk venait de se sacrifier pour eux et en contrepartie, il perdait la vie.

Spock fut stupéfait de sentir des larmes couler spontanément sur ses joues. Le choc passé, il se laissa aller et posa sa main sur la vitre qui le séparait de l'être cher.

Jim fut touché au plus profond de son âme de voir les perles de tristesse orner les pommettes de son ami Vulcain. Enfin Spock comprenait.

Il leva sa propre main avec les dernières forces qui lui restait et la plaça au niveau de celle de son Second.

« J'ai peur, souffla-t-il soudain.

-Je suis là, murmura Spock.

-Tu as enfin compris, mon ami. » Lança Kirk avec un sourire triste.

Le Vulcain réalisa qu'effectivement il venait d'appréhender la notion d'amitié. Et peut-être plus. Il scruta le visage de l'homme qui agonisait, lut ses traits avec avidité et chercha l'étincelle d'assurance qui brillait toujours et l'agaçait profondément sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait disparu et Kirk semblait aussi terne que le destin qui l'attendait.

Jim frissonna. Il sentit sa fin très proche. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Spock et ne le lâcha plus. Ses doigts se séparèrent et formèrent le salut Vulcain sur la vitre. Le Second imita son Capitaine, collant son front contre le plexiglas.

« Longue vie... commença Kirk.

-... et prospérité. » Souffla Spock, douloureusement.

Il saisit un dernier éclat inconnu dans le regard de Jim qui devint vitreux.

La main retomba mollement et son menton s'effondra sur sa poitrine. Kirk ressemblait à un pantin abandonné.

Les doigts de Spock se contractèrent violemment.

Il recula, se laissant tomber sur les genoux et au sol, indifférent à la présence de Scotty et Uhura qui pleuraient en silence, il hurla le prénom de l'homme qui avait causé l'aventure ayant aboutie à ce drame qui lui lacérait le cœur.

Toute sa fureur et son désespoir se déversèrent dans ce cri qui portait autant de violence que de tristesse.

Il venait de perdre un être irremplaçable et cela serait très chèrement payé.


	25. Get down

**25 – Get down.**

A San Francisco, le soleil brillait comme toujours. En cette magnifique journée, de nombreuses personnes profitaient de la baie, se promenant sur le port, paressant en famille sur la plage ou lisant un bon livre dans un parc tout proche. Des jeunes écoutaient de la musique ensemble, assis en cercle sur une pelouse verte soigneusement entretenue.

Parmi toute cette foule une enfant aux cheveux bruns dans lesquels flottaient un ruban riait aux éclats tandis que son père la poussait vers le ciel. La balançoire émettait un léger grincement qui ressemblait à un écho du rire de la petite. Lorsqu'elle s'élevait, elle écarquillait les yeux et scrutait l'immensité bleue qui semblait s'offrir à elle, se laisser enfin approcher.

Elle osa enfin lâcher une main pour la tendre à la voûte azurée. Un papillon frôla sa joue et ses cris de joie devinrent plus perçants. Le bonheur illuminait ses traits.

Soudain, elle pointa le ciel du doigt en interpellant son père.

« P'pa ! Regarde l'oiseau en fer ! Il tombe ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans cesser de rire.

L'homme leva les yeux. Effectivement, un objet tombait du ciel mais ce n'était pas un oiseau.

Tout autour d'eux, les gens levaient la tête vers le ciel en s'exclamant avec excitation. Une forme harmonieuse semblait venir à leur rencontre. Le père prit sa fille dans ses bras, vaguement inquiet. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il observa, les yeux écarquillés comme la plupart de ses congénères, cette chose venir à eux. Des cris de panique se firent soudain entendre.

Le truc était plus proche et il réalisa alors l'envergure de ce qui approchait. Il céda également à la panique et s'en fut en courant se mettre à l'abri avec sa fille.

Le vaisseau s'écrasa bruyamment contre les buildings à proximité qui freinèrent à peine sa course folle. Il écrasa sans pitié la chair, le béton et l'acier sur son passage, réduisant à l'état de terrain vague une bonne partie de la ville.

Des cris de panique se mêlèrent aux cris des blessés et aux sirènes d'alerte qui retentissaient déjà, crevant le bref silence lourd de poussière qui avait suivit l'arrêt de l'engin.

A bord, Khan considéra sans émotions l'étendue du désastre. Il serrait toujours Elsie contre son torse et la jeune femme semblait simplement dormir. Il porta son regard sur la plaie qui avait meilleure allure. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur la gorge de la femme et sentit son pouls battre avec régularité. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il scruta son visage détendu et se pencha doucement vers elle. Lorsque ses lèvres s'unirent à celles d'Elsie, il se permit de fermer les yeux. La douceur velouté de leurs baisers n'avait pas changé et Khan se surprit à regretter un instant d'avoir perdu la confiance et l'amour que lui portait aveuglément la jeune femme. Il se détacha d'elle, la disposa soigneusement sur le sol du vaisseau et la regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de sortir de l'épave. Il vit l'Enterprise se poser sans douceur dans la baie de San Francisco, provoquant une vague gigantesque.

Il se mêla à la foule et se mit à courir.

Dans la navette qu'il avait emprunté pour retrouver Khan, Spock eut un sourire sadique. Il venait de repérer sa cible et ne la lâchait plus.

« Mr Scott, téléportez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Depuis l'Enterprise, Scott obéit.

Spock se retrouva dans les rues de la mégapole, entouré par une foule affolée, courant en tout sens. L'énergie qui traversait son corps depuis qu'il avait repris les commandes de l'Enterprise lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Rapidement il perçut le manteau noir qui virevoltait derrière sa proie en fuite. Le fureur lui donna de l'entrain et il sauta d'un bond les marches qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre du terrain. En souplesse, tel un félin chassant son repas, il se faufila à travers la vitre qu'avait brisée Khan. Son regard ne lâchait pas son ennemi.

Ce dernier finit par lui fausser compagnie en sautant sur le toit d'un transporteur. Sans réfléchir, sans rien analyser, de manière parfaitement impulsive, Spock bondit sur le véhicule qui suivait. Il était proche d'accomplir sa vengeance. Et il avait hâte que le terroriste lui tombe enfin entre les mains.

A l'infirmerie, debout face à l'inacceptable vérité, Bones ne savait que faire. Spock, Uhura et Scotty lui avaient rapporté le corps inerte de Jim, sans un mot. Seule la détresse visible, même sur le visage du froid Vulcain, avait fait comprendre au docteur que Kirk n'allait pas bondir en criant « Bouh » d'un moment à l'autre.

L'écrasant chagrin qu'il ressentait le condamnait à l'inaction et au désespoir. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Elsie.

Affalé sur sa chaise, incapable de réagir ni de penser de manière cohérente, il fixa un point dans le vide.

Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer et trouvait cela pathétique.

Son cerveau refusait simplement en bloc de croire à la mort de Jim.

Au hasard, son regard se posa sur son bureau. Le tribble vint lui sentir la main et il le caressa distraitement, perdu dans ses réflexions. Puis il bondit de sa chaise. Cette chose morte ! Il flattait le pelage d'un cadavre ?! Mais non. Le tribble s'agitait sur sa table de travail, parfaitement en vie.

Bones hurla de joie.

« Vous et vous, aidez-moi ! Je vais le ramener à la vie ! » S'exclama-t-il en saisissant le corps de Kirk.

Uhura, restée là pour consoler le docteur, regarda d'abord McCoy comme s'il était fou. Mais en voyant le regard déterminé de l'homme, elle se joignit à ses efforts.

« Il me faut un cryotube vide ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Hurla Bones.

Les infirmiers s'affairèrent enfin, obéissant sagement aux ordres.

Léonard enferma le Capitaine à l'intérieur puis se tourna vers Uhura.

« Il me faut aussi ce fils de pute en vie ! » Lui lança-t-il.

La femme hocha la tête et partit en courant, tapotant avec rapidité la tablette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour ouvrir un canal de communication avec Spock. Elle échoua.

Agacé, elle se rendit en courant vers le télétransporteur.

« Mr Scott, amenez moi là où se trouve Spock. Nous devons ramener Khan vivant. » Dit-elle d'un ton urgent.

Sans discuter, Scotty la laissa monter, calcula les coordonnées et envoya Uhura rejoindre Spock.

Le Vulcain tenait Khan. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, juste se battre. Et le terroriste ne se priva pas de faire volte face pour lancer un crochet violent à son adversaire. Spock l'évita et profita de l'équilibre momentanément précaire de Khan pour le pousser violemment de toute sa force vulcaine.

Le terroriste faillit choir du transporteur. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible. Spock était déjà sur lui, rendant avec hargne le coup de poing. Khan sentit la douleur irradier sa mâchoire. Un choc le frappa au ventre et il tomba à genoux. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de son assaillant. Assombri par la haine, la colère, il comprit que le Vulcain voulait le voir mourir. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

« Votre Capitaine est mort, Spock ? » Avança-t-il.

Un nouveau coup l'atteignit à la tempe. Sonné, il n'entendit que partiellement la réponse.

« … s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de vivre... le payez. » Fut tout ce qui parvint à ses oreilles.

Il tituba, tentant de se remettre debout.

Spock saisit son bras et le tordit violemment. Un « crac ! » sonore suivit d'une douleur affreuse avertit Khan que ce membre était désormais hors-service.

Un cri aigu stoppa la pluie de coups qui déferlait à présent sur son visage. Spock se tourna. Khan distingua une femme, un éclat de lumière puis s'effondra.


End file.
